


I Always Want You

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone is gay and I'm not sorry, F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: “Golly! Where are my manners? I’m Kara! Kara Danvers!” Kara said, beaming at Lena. Lena felt her heart stop at the sheer brilliance of her smile. “I’m- I’m really sorry for what happened out there- I- Mon-El thought it’d be funny to take Winn’s wand and- well that wasn’t fair and- I’m rambling aren’t I?” She laughed.“I’m Lena.” Lena said quietly, staring at her lap. “Lena Luthor.”Supercorp Hogwarts AU!





	1. Chapter 1

Lena had been staring at the same page for ten minutes, watching the words float and drift across the page. Her mind was elsewhere. She looked up at the decorations hanging from the ceiling and sucked in a deep breath.  _ I’m not going home for Christmas. _ The words didn’t seem real, didn’t seem to fit together in her mind. “I’m not going home for Christmas.” She whispered to herself and broke out into a grin. 

 

Lena slowly closed her book and quickly schooled her expression to show nonchalance. She didn’t need anyone to ask any more questions than they already do. She didn’t need more distrust. Even teachers were wary around her, careful when they spoke, kindling the fires that labelled her as dangerous. As someone to be feared. 

 

It hadn’t always been like that. People had enjoyed her company, seeked it out even. Lena looked back on her first and second years with longing. She had been happy, had friends. A chain of events had changed everything. Her last name used to be a source of pride, only to be shown time and time again that it was reason for fear. Distaste. Distrust. People spat out the name Luthor like it was a disease. It used to hold value. It used to represent strength. 

 

It was Lex that had changed the tides. Lex, who Lena remembered as her gentle older brother. The boy who cried when he fell off his broom. Who excitedly showed Lena simple charms, and was fiercely protective over her when she invoked Mother’s wrath. What had changed? What had lead him to kill innocent people, to attack muggles, and to start a war? Lena could never imagine him as the monster everyone saw him as. As the Dark Lord. But she had to.

 

And Mother. The real monster in Lena’s eyes. There was no sudden change in character, no radicalization. When the headlines stated that Lillian Luthor had planned an attack on the ministry three days ago, Lena wasn’t surprised. She just knew people would see her in the same light. The same light as her mother and only brother. It almost made her feel ashamed to be glad that her mother was locked up in Azkaban. Almost.

 

Lena stood up, chair creaking behind her. She picked up her book and shoved it into her bag. She slowly walked out of the library, not wanting to startle anyone. She knew slow movements wouldn’t alarm anyone. She had learned after the incident in her fourth year. The one that left her with a scar on her ribs. She passed groups of students who stopped speaking, stopped laughing when she walked by. These actions used to leave her with burning tears in her eyes.  _ Why me, I didn’t do anything! I won’t do anything! _ Lena had realized early on that she couldn’t control others’ fear. Yelling would only make them more wary towards her.

 

A sigh escaped her lips. Lena took the door leading outside the castle, breathing in the crisp air. She rubbed her hands together. No gloves again, someone stolen them. Lena started walking towards Hogsmeade. Butterbeer to celebrate. To celebrate not going home for Christmas. To celebrate the continuation of being alone and unwanted. 

 

Lena looked up from the snowy ground when she heard a commotion from up ahead. 

 

“Give that back to him!” A girl’s voice confidently rang out. Lena heard muffled yelling and her eyes widened when she saw the scene laid out in front of her. 

 

A blonde girl in flowing Hufflepuff robes was physically hitting a large boy from atop of his back. His arm was outstretched with what seemed to be a wand. A shorter boy in a yellow and black sweater was jumping, trying to reach the wand. He yelled, “Kara! Hit him harder! I’ve almost got it!”

 

“Okay, Winn!” The girl, Kara yelled, while multiplying her punches tenfold. Lena watched as the tall boy flung the wand into the air in attempt to keep it away from the two Hufflepuffs. “Winn! Go catch it!” Kara yelled, hopping off of the tall boy. Kara followed the arc of the wand with her eyes and watched as Winn jump to catch it, cheering for a split second, only to watch with horror as he hit Lena on his way down. 

 

Lena should have seen this coming, to be honest. When had anything ever been as simple as watching from the sidelines. All of the air was knocked out of her lungs as she hit the ground. Then she felt the extremely painful feeling of Winn landing on top of her. “Oh my god…” She groaned. Her vision was punctuated with flashes of black and then complete darkness. Breathing had really become a struggle. But thankfully, the weight on top of her was suddenly gone.

 

“Why did you have to throw the wand, you idiot!” Lena heard Kara yell even though it sounded a million miles away. 

 

“I didn’t know Schott here would tackle someone to get it!”

 

“Just leave already, Mon-douchebag!” Winn yelled.

 

“That wasn’t even clever!” Lena heard the stomping of the boy running away. Silence enveloped the area.

 

“What are we going to do with you.” Lena heard Kara sigh. She then felt soft, warm hands on her face, and when she tried to lean in closer, they were gone. 

 

* * *

 

Lena tried to open her eyes, eyebrows furrowing when the bright lights that surrounded her kept her from doing so. She squinted at her surroundings.  _ The infirmary. _ She sighed to herself when she remembered what had led her to this moment. Lena still felt a pain in her side, where there was surely a bruise from where that Hufflepuff boy, Winn, had landed on top of her. Lena could finally open her eyes enough to take in the details of her room. A drab curtain was drawn around her bed and to her right, a sleeping blonde girl perched on a visitors’ chair. Lena let out a gasp of surprise, waking the girl up from her slumber. 

 

“Oh! You’re awake!” 

 

“Yes…” Lena looked at her questioningly.

 

“Golly! Where are my manners? I’m Kara! Kara Danvers!” Kara said, beaming at Lena. Lena felt her heart stop at the sheer brilliance of her smile. “I’m- I’m really sorry for what happened out there- I- Mon-El thought it’d be funny to take Winn’s wand and- well that wasn’t fair and- I’m rambling aren’t I?” She laughed. 

 

“I’m Lena.” Lena said quietly, staring at her lap. “Lena Luthor.”

 

“Well! It’s a pleasure meeting you, Lena- oh! I brought you something!” Kara said excitedly while rummaging through her bag.

 

“You- you brought me something?” Lena whispered in shock.

 

“Yeah! You were kinda in the snow for a while so I thought, well, I should bring something to warm her up!” Kara pulled out a cannister from her bag with a flourish. She shifted her eyes left and then right before whispering, “It’s butterbeer.”

 

“How did you get this in here?” Lena asked with wonder, taking the cannister from Kara’s hands and ignoring the flutter in her chest when their fingertips grazed. 

 

“I’ve got my ways.” Kara winked at Lena. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer, my sister is probably looking for me!” She laughed. “Alex is always so worried I’m going to get into trouble-” She glances at Lena. “A-and, well, she’s not wrong.”

 

“Oh, alright.” Lena said, trying to mask her disappointment.

 

“Don’t worry though.” Kara smiled. “It’ll take a lot more to get rid of me after this!” She gathered her bag and books. “I’ll be seeing you around, Lena Luthor.” She grinned and then exited the curtained area. “Enjoy the butterbee- I mean nothing! Don’t enjoy anything!” Kara yelled from the other side of the room.

 

_ Wow.  _ Was all Lena could think before looking down at the butterbeer Kara had given her. There was a little note with a smiley face attached to the side.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed the chapter! It'd make my day!

Kara smiled while she loosened her yellow and black tie. She was thankful James had come through with the butterbeer for Lena. Kara was very glad he actually felt like he owed her after helping him get back together with Lucy before she graduated last year. Kara hadn’t actually planned on taking advantage of his offer, but- Kara winced when she thought about the events that had unfolded earlier that night- desperate times call for desperate measures. 

 

“Hey! Danvers! For the last time! No skipping in the hallways!” Professor Snapper yelled, peeking out from his office. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry, Professor.” She sighed, slowing down to a careful walk. “One foot in front of the other! Walking! I’ve got it, no big deal.” She smiled at him, watching him roll his eyes and slam his office door shut. Kara continued walking for a few seconds, before continuing to skip towards the Hufflepuff common room. She might have ended up stopping at the kitchens first for two bowls of ice cream, though. 

 

Kara smiled at the sight of her sister in her crumpled Gryffindor robes draped over the couch in the center of the Hufflepuff common room. Alex came around so often, it was a common sight to see her sleeping on one surface or another waiting for Kara to come back. 

 

“Alex…” Kara whispered, holding a bowl of ice cream in front of Alex’s face. “Alex, wake up…” Kara giggled when she heard Alex mumble the word ‘food’. “Alex… I’ve got ice cream.” She whispered, laughing when Alex’s eyes shot open, zoning in on the bowl of ice cream Kara was holding up in front of her face. 

 

Alex grunted. “You-” She pointed at Kara incriminatingly and glared. “You- wait first, give me that.” She snatched the bowl out of Kara’s grip and sat up, crossing her legs. After taking a huge bite, she said, “Where were you? Do you know what time it is?!” Kara looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 

 

“Ten in the morning?” Kara asked, squinting at the clock.

 

“No- Kara! It’s-” Alex stopped to look at her wrist watch. “It’s three in the morning!” She shoved the watch into Kara’s face. “Three! In! The! Morning!”

 

“Okay! Okay… I’m sorry!” Kara laughed. “There was um- well there was a problem.” She sighed, looking at her bowl of ice cream and taking a massive bite.

 

Alex raised her eyebrow. “A problem.” She deadpanned. “A problem?! It’s been- It’s been two days since your last problem!” Her voice raised in volume with every syllable. 

 

“Alex- shh!” Kara whispered, shifting her eyes to look at the few students napping it out in the common room. “Just- let’s go upstairs.” Kara sighed. “I’ve got a lot to talk about, and it’d be  _ awesome _ if you didn’t wake anyone up.” 

 

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara. “Why would you think I’d be yelling at you-” Alex gasped. “ _ What did you do _ .” She angrily whispered.

 

“Just- just wait until we’re in my room before you start accusing me of things!” Kara said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Alex’s hand, marching them upstairs.

 

“Remind me again how you got a private room as a sixth year, and how I, your wonderful seventh year sister got stuck on the common floor again?” Alex muttered, as they made their way up the stairs. 

 

“Hufflepuffs like cuddling, remember?” Kara laughed. “I talk too much in my sleep apparently. They were all very nice about it though.” She smiled and cupped her hands onto the small door connected to the common floor dorms and whispered, “Pot stickers.” The door opened, revealing a small bedroom decorated with posters of quidditch teams on the wall, surrounded with string lights. A small bed sat in the corner next to a pile of robes and assorted items of clothing Kara was too lazy to put up in her closet. 

 

Alex plopped down on Kara’s bed, sighing contently and continuing to devour her ice cream. She watched as Kara flipped on the string lights and shut off the overhead lights, allowing the room to emit a soft glow. Kara sighed and sat down next to Alex and crossed her legs.

 

“Spit it out.” Alex sighed, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I met Lena Luthor today- I mean, well- Winn sort of crashed into her? Because-”

 

“Winn crashed into Lena Luthor?!”

 

Kara winced. “He- um, he fell on top of her.”

 

“How-” Alex snapped, dropping her spoon into the soupy ice cream. “How did you manage to do that.”

 

“We were-” Kara swallowed, glancing away from Alex’s intense glare. “We were beating Mon-El up for stealing Winn’s wand.” Kara lowered her voice. “I think he has a crush on Winn though, so it’s okay. Totally fine.”

 

“Okay hold up.” Alex held up her hand, effectively stopping Kara from interrupting. “So Mon-El stole Winn’s wand because you think he can’t understand his feelings for Winn-”

 

“Yes-”

 

“... and so you two decided to beat him up until he gave back Winn’s wand?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Kara, how is any of this making sense in your mind? How did Winn end up tackling Lena? Kara, what am I missing here?!” Alex said, exasperatedly.

 

“Let me explain!” Kara took a deep breath. “Mon-El threw Winn’s wand after I punched him a bunch and Winn went to go catch it and so he jumped up and then landed on Lena and then Lena passed out because- well okay Winn is surprisingly heavy, so-”

 

“Kara! Slow down- please.” Alex’s voice cracked. Kara looked up to see Alex massaging her temples. “Why are you like this.” She whispered.

 

“I- I’m sorry Alex, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” Kara said, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex.

 

“Oh- you’re-  _ don’t give me the puppy dog eyes- _ you’re not off the hook yet! What happened to Lena Luthor.” Alex whispered angrily.

 

“Uh well, I stayed with her in the infirmary until she woke up and then gave her a butterbeer.” Kara said cautiously, eyeing Alex from the corner of her eye.

 

Alex got up from Kara’s bed. “Alright, I’ve had enough stupid for the day.” She kissed the top of Kara’s head. “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to look at Kara before she opened the door. “Try not to do anything I wouldn’t do by breakfast, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“ _ Kara _ .”

 

“Okay! Okay! Love you too!” Kara called out as the door was closing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all like this chapter!

The stairs swung to the other side of the building right before Kara could take the last step towards the dining hall.

 

“Shi-” She looked over to see a scared first year to her right. “.....Shizzle?”

 

“I know the word,” The girl lowered her voice and shifted her eyes around her, “ _shit…_ ”

 

Kara feigned a gasp and clutched at her chest. “Who taught you such a filthy word?!”

 

The first year giggled. “My brother.”

 

“And who is this brother of yours?” Kara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Winn! He's in Hufflepuff like you! Maybe you know him.”

 

“Oh I know him, alright.” Kara grumbled and then brightened up. “You’re Lauren, aren’t you?”

 

“Yep! I'm in Gryffindor!” Lauren pointed to her gold and red tie while flashing a grin.

 

“My sister is a Gryffindor too! Do you know Alex Danvers?”

 

Lauren’s eyes widened and she gasped. “Alex- Alex Danvers?!” She squeaked. “She’s like the coolest person ever!”

 

“I know! She's the coolest person I've ever met! Well, I mean, other than you.” Kara laughed when Lauren swatted her with her hand.

 

“Never joke about that! No one’s cooler than Alex!”

 

Kara laughed while she watched Lauren’s face flush. “Well, Lauren. Let’s find our way back to the dining hall!”

 

“Okay!” She giggled.

 

Kara looked at their surroundings, the staircase had apparently decided to head towards the astronomy tower. She looked down. They were at least fifty feet off the ground. Kara wracked her brain for a solution. The staircase lurched to the left just as she pulled out her wand, loosening it from her grip. Kara stumbled to the railing, grabbing Lauren’s shirt to keep her from tumbling off. The wand clacked down the steps, stopping right at the edge.

 

“Grab onto the side as hard as you can! Don’t let go, I need to get my wand.” Kara carefully walked down the stairs, holding onto the side for dear life once she saw that Lauren had grabbed a hold of the railing. Kara let go of the railing, unsteadily making it to the last step right as the stairs suddenly lurched upwards. Kara flew off the side, grabbing a hold of the edge with one hand and watched her wand fall down and hit the ground with a painful crack.

 

Kara winced.

 

“ _Oh shit!_ ” She heard Lauren yell from the top of the staircase.

 

“Oh shit is right…” Kara muttered. She pulled herself back onto the staircase and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and whispered, “ _Accio broomstick_.”

 

* * *

 

The dining hall was bustling with renewed energy. This would be the last breakfast before everyone got to go home to celebrate the holidays with their families so, needless to say, everyone was excited. Kara tightened the sling of the broom across her back.

 

“You can keep this quiet, can’t you?” Kara whispered to Lauren.

 

“My lips!” Lauren made a zipping motion with her fingers against her lips, “Are sealed!”

 

“I’ll introduce you to Alex later because you’ve been so awesome.” Kara laughed when Lauren bounced around a bit.

 

“Can I tell my friends that?” She whispered excitedly.

 

“Of course!” Kara smiled and ruffled Lauren’s head before watching her run off to the first year area of Gryffindor table.

 

Kara beamed when she saw Winn wave over at her from the middle of the Hufflepuff table and laughed when she saw Alex steal Winn’s bacon when he wasn't looking. She put her broom on the floor next to her feet and sat down next to James. She grabbed a stack of pancakes from the center of the table and drowned them with syrup. Alex took in Kara’s rumpled appearance and raised her eyebrows.

 

“What’s with the broom- did you do something stupid?” Alex asked around the bacon in her mouth.

 

“ _No_.” Kara said indignantly.

 

“Really?” Alex asked, narrowing her eyes and slapping Winn on the back of the head when he tried to take his bacon back.

 

“I only had a scuffle with the stairwell, no big deal.”

 

“Why am I not surprised.” James laughed.

 

“I feel like you're leaving something out though…” Winn said, staring at Kara with suspicion.

 

“I might’ve broken my wand in half.” Kara mumbled, looking at her lap and nervously wrung her hands. “Before! Before all of you start yelling at me-” Kara started, waving her hands around. “I saved Winn’s sister’s life!”

 

Alex put her hands up in defeat. “Fine! Okay! Whatever, you’re dealing with this!” She narrowed her eyes at a smiling Kara. “You have to tell mom, though.”

 

Kara gasped, feeling betrayed by her only sibling. “But, Alex…” Kara whined.

 

“No! Nope!” Alex got up from the table. James got up after her. “I’m going to class.” She looked over at James. “Let’s go before Professor Grant has a conniption.”

 

Kara deflated as she watched Alex and James walk out of the dining hall. Her eyes wandered across the hall stopping at a familiar form sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table.

 

_Lena._

 

Kara’s breathing picked up when curious green eyes met her’s from across the hall. Pink colored Lena’s cheeks when Kara grinned and waved at her.

 

“Is that Lena?” Winn whispered loudly. “Is like- is like she okay?” He asked nervously.

 

“I’ll- I’ll go ask her.” Kara said, continuing to stare at Lena as she got up.

 

“You’ll _what?”_ Kara heard Winn say distantly as her feet walked her over to the Slytherin table. Kara stared with wonder as a small smile graced Lena’s lips.

 

“H-hi!” Kara said, watching Lena’s eyes flutter up to meet hers. Kara felt her face heat up.

 

“Hello.” Lena said pleasantly, glancing around Kara, confused. “Is there something that you wanted?” Lena quirked a small smile when she watched Kara flounder for words.

 

“I- I, well, yeah! I was wondering if you were okay!” Kara laughed nervously.

 

“Why wouldn't I be okay?” Lena stared at Kara in question.

 

“I- I, you- um.” Kara laughed nervously. “Is your side okay? Winn hit it pretty hard on his way down.”

 

“Oh.” Lena looked surprised. “Yes, actually. Everything healed up rather nicely.”  She blushed and looked down when Kara beamed at her.

 

“Can I- Can I sit here? With you?” Kara asked. “Even though there’s only like- wait what time is it?”

 

“Um, quarter to eight I think.”

 

“Perfect!” Kara smiled. “I’ve got fifteen minutes of you all to myself- oh jeez.” Kara blushed. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to make it sound like it just did.” Kara’s blush only deepened when she watched Lena let out a genuine laugh.

 

Lena stared at Kara as she grabbed a few pancakes and ate them with her hands. “Mmmf?” Kara swallowed. “Want one?” She held it out to Lena, large bite mark and all. Lena Laughed again waving her hands in front of her, declining.

 

After having a few more bites, Kara put down what was remaining of her pancakes. “Did you like the butterbeer?” She asked Lena, who was staring at her empty plate.

 

“I- Yes. Thank you.” Lena smiled prettily. “How did you manage to get butterbeer? And bring it into the infirmary? I’ve been wondering…” She said and put her hand under her chin, looking at Kara expectantly.

 

“Oh, nice try. But I’m not telling you!” Kara said dramatically. “A lady must have her secrets.” She laughed when Lena rolled her eyes at her.

 

“I was just wondering, well-” Lena cast her eyes downwards. “Well, because maybe I wanted to return the favor.” Her eyes flicked up, burning into Kara’s and making her feel weak.

 

“O-oh. Um, I actually called in a favor-” Kara snapped her finger. “Shoot! You made me lose my air of mysteriousity.”

 

“Air of mysteriousity?” Lena said, raising her eyebrow.

 

“I know how you can make it up to me, now-”

 

“Why would I need to make it up to you?”

 

“Shush! Oh I know! You’ll help me practice quidditch over the holiday break!” Kara said triumphantly, pointing at Lena dramatically.

 

“How do you know I’m not going home?” Lena challenged.

 

“Oh, no! I shouldn’t’ve assumed-”

 

“I’m kidding, Kara.” Lena laughed, watching with satisfaction as Kara’s cheeks and ears darkened.

 

“You’re just- you’re just making me look like a fool! A- a clown!”

 

Lena put her face in her hands, stifling the laughter bursting out. “I’ll-” She looked at Kara, still fuming and barked out another laugh. “I’ll- okay! I’ll help you practice over the break!”

 

Kara grinned at Lena. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow at the pitch at 7am, sharp.” And skipped away just as the clock chimed eight.

 

Lena stared at Kara’s retreating form, shock written on her face.

 

“She just played me." Lena whispered, shaking her head with awe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!!!!!!

“Ms. Luthor.” A voice snapped, bringing Lena back to reality. “Am I boring you?” Professor Henshaw sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk.

  
“No. No, sir.” Lena said, staring up at him and ignoring the snickers of her classmates.

  
He surveyed her for a moment before saying, “Next time pay attention when I ask you a question.”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
Professor Henshaw gave Lena one more look before continuing with his lecture. Lena’s shoulders slumped and she sighed with relief. He let her off easy. Kara had been plaguing Lena’s thoughts since the morning. Kara and her stumbling, yet conniving ways. Kara and her glowing smile. Kara and her stupidly beautiful personality.

  
Lena rubbed her forehead, frustrated. _Kara this, Kara that. Control yourself._ She shook her head, and feigned an engaged look. She raised her hands a few times, answering questions Professor Henshaw shot out to the class to make it seem like her mind wasn’t otherwise occupied. Otherwise occupied with a certain Hufflepuff.

  
“Alright, class dismissed.” Henshaw said, waving his hand at the students. “Don’t forget to turn in your essays before you leave.”

  
Lena stood up and gathered her things to leave.

  
“Ms. Luthor.” Henshaw said, effectively stopping her as she handed him her essay. “I’d like to speak with you for a moment.”

  
Lena nodded, waiting for the last person to leave the classroom. She ignored the curious look Alex Danvers shot her way before leaving.

  
“Yes, Professor?” She looked at him curiously. Lena had never been called back to stay after class. Even as a seventh year.

  
“You seem to be out of sorts.” Henshaw said, thumbing through the essays in his hands. “I heard you were in the infirmary.”

  
“I- Yes. I was, sir.”

  
He looked at her cautiously. “Is this the reason for your inability to stay attentive during class?”

  
“No.” Lena sighed. “I- I have a lot on my mind. That’s no excuse though.”

  
“Yes. You’re quite right.” Henshaw said and looked up at Lena. “You may leave now.” He watched Lena open the door. “And Ms. Luthor?” Lena looked back at him.

  
“Professor?”

  
“Kara Danvers is a good person to have around.” He said, while writing something down, not looking up.

  
Lena didn’t know what to say to that. She just walked out and closed the door gently behind her, taking in a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

  
Kara stood in front of the imposing doors of the Potions classroom located in the darkest dungeon in Hogwarts. Kara shuddered when she saw the spiderwebs decorating the low ceilings. She took a deep breath, grabbing ahold of the large knocker on the door. It was rusted and held by a menacing gargoyle carved from dark wood. Kara hit the door with the knocker, wincing at the loud sound and the booming echo. She backed up when the gargoyle hissed at her.

  
“Office hours are over!” A voice faintly said from the other side of the massive door.

  
“Um, it’s Kara!”

  
“Oh! One second.” Kara heard the clatter of glass and footsteps nearing her. The door swung open, revealing a blonde woman in a dirty floral apron.

  
Kara brightened. “Mom, hey!”

  
“Honey! What are you doing here?” Eliza laughed, “Not that I’m not happy you’re here, of course.”

  
Kara giggled. “Oh, I just wanted to talk to you.... About stuff…” She said vaguely while waving her hands around.

  
“Stuff? That sounds serious. You better come in.” Eliza said, walking over to a small cluster of couches near the fireplace in the corner of the room behind her desk. “You just caught me having tea.” She laughed. “Close the door behind you, Kara. Tea time is sacred within these walls.”

  
Kara did as she was told and sat down at the couch across from her mother.

  
“Would you like some, sweetie?” Eliza said as she waved her wand. Kara watched the teapot rise up and pour tea into a cup.

  
“Yes please.” Kara said, smiling when the cup rose up and stopped in front of her. She grabbed the warm cup and took a sip, humming contently when she tasted the tea. “You always make the best tea.”

  
Eliza barked out a laugh. “Yes well, I would hope so, considering that I’m a potions professor.” She smiled at Kara. “Do you want to tell me about this mysterious ‘stuff’ yet, or do you want me to ask about your day.”

  
“Um, option two.”

  
“Oho, this is some very serious stuff we’ll be getting to later then.” She laughed, looking at her blushing daughter sitting across from her. “So… how was your day, my sweet Kara.”

  
“It was- it was really good. I had a good breakfast.”

  
“Yes, I saw you sitting with that Luthor girl.”

  
“I know what you’re thinking mom, but she’s nothing like her family.” Kara said, sighing heavily.

  
“I wasn’t thinking that at all, my sweet. That poor girl has to deal with so much judgement.”

  
“Alex doesn’t approve.” Kara grumbled. “Not that she told me yet. I just know.”

  
Eliza chuckled. “Kara, I’m sorry to say, but Alex disapproves of almost everything you do. I have no idea where it even came from.”

  
Kara sighed. “You’re kind of right.”

  
“It comes from a place of love, though. She just doesn’t want you to make the same mistakes she made.”

  
“Alex? Making mistakes? Are we talking about the same person here?”

  
“Is that really what you believe, Kara?” Eliza studied her for a second before adding, “Contrary to what you may believe, Alex is not perfect. Nobody is. Not even me, your accomplished, not to mention beautiful, mother.” At that, Kara laughed.

  
“You’re probably right.” Kara sighed and wrinkled her nose. “Now, let’s get to _the stuff_.”

  
“Oh yes, the stuff.” Eliza rubbed her hands together.

  
“Do you want to hear the bad stuff or the good stuff first?”

  
“Hmm…” Eliza weighed her options for a few seconds, rubbing her chin. “Let me hear the good stuff first.”

  
“I saved Winn’s sister from falling to her death because of those stupid moving stairs.”

  
“That is good stuff!” Eliza clapped her hands together. “I’m very proud.” She took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. “Now give me the bad stuff.”

  
“Um, well- I- I broke my wand.” Kara fished the pieces out from her robe and handed them to her mother.

  
“Oh dear.”

  
“A-and I, um, _may_ have broken my promise about wandless magic and, uh, performed it in front of Winn’s first year sister.”

  
Eliza stayed quiet for a few seconds, staring at the broken wand and then up at Kara. “Remind me of the good stuff again?”

  
“I saved Lauren’s life! A-and also my own?” Kara winced. “She- she promised not to tell anyone though! That, um, that sounds really bad oh my god.” Kara put her face in her hands.

  
“Kara, honey, you need to understand that we made that promise for a reason. Wandless magic at your level of power is extremely feared. You’re a very powerful witch.” Eliza leaned closer to Kara. “You need to be careful.”

  
“But-”

  
“I understand that the circumstances were dire, but the next person you’re with maybe not be as forgiving as a first year Gryffindor.”

  
Kara sighed. “Yeah, that makes sense. I don’t really want the ministry hunting me down or something.” She joked.

  
“Kara, the only other person known to have powerful wandless magic is Lex Luthor.” Eliza said, looking at Kara cautiously. “With him as the ministry’s only recent point of reference, I have no doubt that they _will_ try to stop you somehow.”

  
“I’m not a bad person though!” Kara said, clearly upset.

  
Eliza sighed and put down her now cold cup of tea. “The question has never been whether or not you are a good person, sweetheart. It has been whether or not you would use your powers wisely. The public already fears a man with great power who decided to use it unwisely. With you, they wouldn’t even dare to wait and see what you would do with yours.”

  
Kara scrubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. “That’s not fair though!”

  
“Most things in life aren’t fair.” Eliza sighed. “You just have to try your best to make the most of what you have.”

  
Eliza got up and rubbed Kara’s shoulders comfortingly. “I _know_ you’re a good person. Alex does, and I have a good feeling that all of your friends do too.” She smiled, watching Kara giggle wetly. Eliza brushed a few tears away. “Now we have to fix the easy part of this problem; finding you a replacement for your wand!”

  
She got up and walked to her desk. Eliza grabbed the delicate chain around her neck and unhooked a bronze key hanging off of the end. Kara craned her neck to see what her mother was doing and heard a faint click.

  
“I knew something like this would eventually happen, so I’ve been keeping a few extra wands in my desk.” Eliza said, motioning for Kara to come over.

  
Kara got up and walked over to where her mother was standing. “You- you just had these in your desk?”

  
“Yes, but keep in mind, these are very simple wands.” Eliza stopped to think for a moment. “Try to think of these as a one size fits all type of wand.”

  
“Those exist?” Kara asked.

  
“Yes they do.” Eliza laughed. She handed one over to Kara. “Keep in mind, it won’t be perfect but it’ll get the job done.”

  
Kara balanced the wand in her hand. Everything felt completely average. The weight. The size. She cast a quick spell, lifting her empty teacup upwards. Even casting spells felt average.

  
“Is it all supposed to feel… perfectly average?”

  
Eliza smiled at Kara sadly, “Yes.”

  
“That kind of takes the joy away from magic.”

  
Eliza laughed. “Yes, yes, that seems to be the common case with these.” She watched Kara move the wand around with her fingers. “It’ll just be until we can stop by at Ollivanders over the summer- are you quite sure you want to spend the holiday break here? We could have gone there during the time we have off.”

  
Kara thought about quidditch and _of course_ Lena. She nodded her head. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Kara smiled. “I’ve got a friend to keep me company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the update!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy am I gay.

Lena woke with a start, heart pounding. _You’re nothing, my poor little Lena._ A voice hissed in her mind. _You’ll amount to nothing._ It repeated over and over. _Unlovable._ It spat. _Your own mother can’t even bring herself to love you._ Lena shook her head and tried to stop the tears from falling. 

 

“Stop-” Lena whispered as the voice got louder. _Stupid. Worthless. Useless._ Lena slammed her eyes shut and tried everything in her power to stop the voice. Her brother’s voice. Lex’s voice.

 

She put her face in her hands and whimpered when a painful screeching sound filled her mind. After a full minute of silence passed, Lena let out a sigh of relief. She shakily wiped the sweat off her face and looked over at the clock next to her bed. 5am. Two hours until she was supposed to meet Kara.

 

Lena sucked in a steadying breath and sat up, waiting for the room to stop spinning around her. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and slowly stood up, using the posts on her bed to help her keep steady. She glanced at the other beds surrounding hers, empty and cold. Everyone had left for home the night before. Not that she cared much. Almost everyone on her floor was cruel and petty. The stone floor chilled her feet while she grabbed warm clothing out of her trunk for spending the day outside. While searching, her hand touched Lex’s old quidditch sweater and she recoiled, quickly moving her hand away like it had burned her. The green and grey taunted her from within the trunk.

 

Lena angrily stared at the offending article of clothing, breathing in deeply. She slowly moved back towards the chest and grabbed a thick white sweater and comfortable jeans she had gotten over the summer, despite her mother’s protests.

 

_‘You’ll look like a muggle.’ Mother said, looking at the items in Lena’s hands with distaste._

 

_‘And what’s wrong with that?’ Lena said while raising her eyes to defiantly stare into her mother’s eyes, completely devoid of any love towards her only daughter._

 

_‘Don’t waste my time.’ Mother snapped, turning away from Lena and walking out of the store._

 

_Lena sighed and walked over to the counter, paying for the items, and slowly walking towards where her mother was standing impatiently._

 

That night had ended without a dinner, Lena remembered disdainfully. Lena rubbed at her eyes and slipped on the clothing, enjoying the warmth the sweater provided her. She quickly slipped on her boots, walked out of the large dorm room, and down the stairs towards the common room. She sat down on one of the sparse couches and stared up at the glass wall, separating the common room from the dark depths of the lake. A dwindling fire flickered in the corner of the room. Lena flicked her wand and renewed the flames. The room quickly warmed up, fogging up the glass a bit.

 

Lena sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the words Lex had whispered to her. _Why._ Lena wondered, frustrated. _Why now?_ She got up off of the couch and paced the length of the room. She looked back at the glass and watched the dark forms slowly move in the water. Lena sighed and shook her head, knowing that she could never understand Lex’s motivations. She slumped her shoulders and walked out of the Slytherin common room and made her way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She wondered if breakfast was even served this early as she strolled through the dark and damp dungeons of Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Kara slowly woke, enjoying the way the sun warmed her body from the window that overlooked her bed. She stretched her limbs and reveled in the small pops her joints made when she moved. Kara took in a deep breath and squinted her eyes up at the ceiling, waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the amount of light in her room.

 

Today was going to be a good day. Kara just felt it. And Kara was almost always right when it came to these sorts of things. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 6:50am.

 

_Shit._

 

Kara threw off her blankets and scrambled out of bed. She ran around her room, frantically grabbing clean articles of clothing. She tripped over her broom and fell flat on her face. Kara groaned and rolled onto her back. She brought her hand up to her lip, touched it, and looked at her hand. Blood covered the tips of her fingers where she touched a cut.

 

“Shoot! Dang! Darn it!” Kara whispered angrily and grabbed a tissue to put on the cut. She quickly changed into her quidditch sweater and jeans and wrapped her yellow and black scarf around her neck. She grabbed her broom and wand, and sprinted out of her room towards the quidditch pitch.

 

The halls were almost completely empty. It startled Kara, after becoming so accustomed to everything being crowded and noisy inside the school.

 

Kara mounted the broom once she exited the building and flew over towards the quidditch pitch. A lone figure sat in the stands and even from far above, Kara recognized it as Lena.

 

Kara circled the pitch and landed unsteadily, stumbling a bit before stopping. She looked to her left to see Lena blinking up at her. Kara tried to smile, but then winced again remembering the cut on her lip. She took the tissue off her lip and clenched it in her hand nervously.

 

Lena got up out of the stands.

 

“You’re late.” She said while taking in Kara’s ragged appearance. Lena’s eyes focused on Kara’s lower lip. Her eyes snapped up to look into Kara’s eyes. She sighed and walked closely to Kara. She pried the tissue out of Kara’s grasp and dabbed at the blood. “What happened?” She mumbled with concern, moving closer to inspect the cut.

 

“U-uh, I, well I tripped over my broom.” Kara said breathlessly, watching Lena move in closer to look at Kara’s lip. Kara swallowed when she was close enough to smell Lena’s perfume.

 

Lena shook her head and laughed. “Would you like me to heal it for you?” She looked up at Kara with hope in her eyes.

 

“O-oh! Sure!”

 

“Alright.” Lena said quietly, face heating up a bit. She took out her wand nervously. “ _Episkey.”_ She whispered.

 

“ _Shit!”_ Kara yelped, bringing her hand up to her lip. Lena laughed and grabbed Kara’s wrist, moving her hand away so that she could wipe away the remaining blood. “Couldn’t you have chosen a less painful healing spell?” Kara whined.

 

“Maybe I thought you deserved it for being so reckless.” Lena said and laughed when Kara’s face heated up.

 

Kara ducked away from Lena’s grasp and cleared her throat. “O-okay! Quidditch!” She said cheerfully. Kara turned back to look at Lena. “How much do you know? Just for reference, of course.”

 

“Near to nothing.”

 

“You- you- !” Kara took a steadying breath. “You haven’t even been to a quidditch tournament?” She whispered, clearly scandalized.

 

“No reason for me to go.” Lena sighed. “I’m not exactly the biggest Slytherin house fan.” She laughed.

 

“You wouldn’t even go if I asked you?”

 

Lena blanched for a second, staring at Kara. “Why would you ask me?”

 

“Because I want you there, of course!” Kara exclaimed. “You could-” She gasped. “You could be my number one fan.” She stared off into the stands with a crazed smile on her lips. Her eyes darted back to look at Lena.

 

“Wha-”

 

Kara strode back over to Lena and wrapped her scarf around Lena’s neck, nodding satisfactorily. “Just as I suspected.” She mumbled and looked up at Lena’s reddening face. “You look great in Hufflepuff colors.” She beamed at Lena and walked over to the chest filled with quidditch equipment. Lena clutched at her heart, breathing heavily. She willed for the deep blush on her face to go away before Kara turned back to look at her.

 

Lena watched Kara take out a red leather ball from the chest. She followed the ball with her eyes when Kara threw it up in the air a few times, getting a feel for the weight.

 

Lena cleared her suddenly dry throat. “W-which position do you play anyways.” She asked while she fiddled with the tassels on the end of the Hufflepuff scarf around her neck.

 

“Hmm?” Kara said, turning around to look at Lena.

 

“What position?”

 

“Position?” Kara squeaked.

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Quidditch position. What position do you play.”

 

“Oh! Oh.” Kara nervously laughed. “I play keeper.” She said puffing up her chest proudly but then deflated. “I might have let in a _few_ too many points though so I was benched for a few games.” She grumbled. “It’s not like Jacobs is any better than me.”

 

“Oh I have no doubt.” Lena sighed, looking at Kara. “How do you want me to help you, anyways-” She smiled grimly, “Considering that I don’t know the first thing about quidditch.”

 

“Um…” Kara stopped to think for a second. “Wait! Maybe I could teach you!”

  
“ _Teach me?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the slowburn, friends :^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You-” Lena stared at Kara in disbelief. “You want to teach me how to play quidditch?”

 

“Yes!” Kara grinned. “It’ll be eas-”

 

“Don't finish that sentence.” Lena snapped and then sighed when she saw Kara’s face fall. “Have you even ever taught anyone how to play...” She asked gently. “Like ever?”

 

“ _No_." But it can't really be that hard, right?” Kara said, looking at Lena hopefully.

 

“I-” Lena rubbed her forehead with her hand. “I’ve never even _gotten_ on a broom, let alone played the game, Kara.”

 

“You’ve never gotten on a broom?” Kara gasped.

 

“I haven't.”

 

“ _But why?_ Flying is the most incredible feeling ever!”

 

“So I've been told.” Lena sighed. “Mother forbade me. It’s not,” She rolled her eyes. “ _ladylike._ ”

 

“That’s- that's ridiculous!” Kara spluttered. She marched over to where her broom was lying and picked it up. “That's it, I'm teaching you.” She turned around and glared at Lena, stopping her from interrupting. “No arguments.”

 

Lena sighed and looked at Kara. “How are we even going to do this?” She gestures towards the broom in Kara’s hand. “You only have one broom, anyways!”

 

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “I thought it'd be a good idea to start off together.” Her cheeks pinkened. “J-just until you get the hang of it.”

 

Lena stared at Kara, speechless. “Wh- what do you mean by _together?"_

 

“Like, um, well, you could hold onto me while I fly us around?” Kara blushed.

 

On one hand, Lena knew this wouldn't actually teach her anything. On the other hand, for some explicable reason, she was drawn to the idea of riding on a broom with Kara.

 

Lena decided to ignore her trepidations and agree. She huffed out a sigh. “Fine-” She put up her finger at Kara. “But! You have to take this seriously!”

 

She rubbed her forehead with her hand when Kara began to bounce around excitedly. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

 

* * *

 

 _This is the greatest idea I've ever agreed to!_ Lena thought as she tightly held onto Kara’s hips feeling the cold wind whip around her.

 

“Isn't it amazing?!” Kara yelled, slightly looking back to gauge Lena’s reaction.

 

“Yes!” Lena yelled back, exhilarated. “How have I never done this before?!”

 

Kara laughed and leaned forward, speeding the broom up. Tears from the wind flooded both of the girls’ eyes but they were both enjoying themselves too much to care. Kara gently turned the broom to the right towards the main castle and Lena grabbed on tighter, wrapping her arms around Kara’s midsection.

 

Kara’s heart stopped when she felt Lena’s nose touch the back of her neck. She let out a shaky breath.

 

“Kara! Watch out-”

 

Kara’s eyes focused on what was ahead of them. Her eyes widened.

 

“Shit!” Kara yelped, swerving suddenly to avoid an incoming tower. “Fuck!” The broom spun out of control and quickly nosedived towards the lake.

 

“Do something!” Lena yelled, holding tighter and tightly clenched her eyes shut. Kara’s sweater was bunched up in her fists.

 

Kara pulled upwards at the broom, urging it to stop descending. “C’mon…” She muttered. “Come on! Don't give up on me!” She tugged harder, mist from the lake hitting her face as they got closer to the surface of the semi frozen lake.

 

Just as they were about to hit, the broom finally responded and unsteadily leveled above the surface of the lake. Kara and Lena’s feet and legs were soaked with freezing water in the process. Kara slowly brought them over to a small dock on the side of the lake and landed unsteadily while attempting to support Lena.

 

Needless to say, the both fell ungracefully on the dock which shook violently. Both girls rolled onto their backs, breathing heavily. They both stared at the sky, unfocused. Kara sucked in a deep breath.

 

“That was awesome!” She yelled gleefully, pumping her fists into the sky.

 

Lena swivelled her neck to look at Kara grinning at her. Kara was a soaking mess, hair sticking out in every direction, face red with excitement. But her smile.

 

 _Oh her smile,_ Lena thought while shakily bringing her hand up to move the hair from Kara’s face.

 

Kara was beaming, warming Lena up right to her shivering bones. Eyes squinted, cheeks red and quivering, Kara looked stunning. It took the breath out of Lena’s lungs.

 

“Y-yes.” Lena stuttered. “It was incredible...” She closed her eyes. “I’ve never felt so free-” Lena snapped her eyes open. “Does it always feel like that?”

 

“Yes!” Kara said, laughing. “It’s the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Flying is my favorite thing.” She sighed.

 

“I do hope you’re a better flyer than you showcased today.” Lena deadpanned, enjoying the pout that surfaced on Kara’s face. "Very dangerous if you want to continue playing quidditch."

 

“I was- I was distracted!”

 

“By what.”

 

“Um- I, uh- _stuff._ ” Kara settled on and winced.

 

“Stuff?”

 

“Yes! Let’s move on! I’m freezing!” Kara said loudly and punctuated her statement with a shiver.

 

Lena sighed, realizing that she would get nowhere and took out her wand. Kara watched Lena wave the wand in a complicated pattern and watched with awe as hot air spouted out. Lena pointed the wand at Kara, allowing her clothing to dry as she warmed her up with the hot air. She then pointed the wand at herself and sighed contently when the water evaporated from her thick sweater and Kara's scarf around her neck.

 

“I’ve never seen that charm!” Kara exclaimed, sitting up. “What was that!”

 

“A hot-air charm.” Lena said while getting up. She extended her arm to Kara and pulled her up when she grabbed ahold. “I’ll teach it to you if you _properly_ teach me how to ride a broom.”

 

“How am I supposed to ‘properly’ teach you?” Kara said, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Maybe go to the library and do some research for once.”

 

“I- I go to the library!” Kara said indignantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Kara, I have classes with your sister.”

 

“Oh, right.” Kara’s arms fell back to her sides and she pouted again. “ _Fine._ I’ll look up how to teach someone how to ride a broom. It can’t be that har-”

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Lena interrupted, giving Kara a withering glare. “We just nosedived from over a- from over a hundred feet in the air!”

 

Kara winced. “It wasn’t _that ba-_ ” She stopped when she saw Lena’s burning eyes, daring her to continue the sentence. “O- okay that was pretty bad.”

 

“Yes. That _was_ really bad, Kara.”

 

“Don’t be mean to me! I was distracted!”

 

“Mean to you?!" Lena scoffed. "And by what!”

 

“ _By you!"_ Kara yelled and then flushed deep red, clamping her hands over her mouth.

 

“Are you trying to _insult me?!_ ” Lena yelled back and marched off of the dock back towards the school.

 

“No! No- Lena, come back here!” Kara sprinted after Lena and grabbed her arm. “I wasn’t trying to insult you! I just-” Kara rubbed her forehead. “I just never rode a broom with anyone before!”

 

“O-oh.” Lena said quietly.

 

Kara nodded embarrassedly. “We, um, we should probably go eat lunch now.” She laughed nervously and jerked her hand away from Lena’s arm. “It’s almost one o’clock.”

 

“W- wow, that late, huh!” Lena said, trying to stop the blush from rising up her neck. “That- that sound’s like a great idea.”

 

“We could- um, we could eat in the Hufflepuff common room? If you’d like? It’s always really cozy there and there won’t be anyone there.” Kara said while rubbing her hand on the back of her neck.

 

“Yes, I think I’d like that.” Lena said as she smiled at Kara. She took Kara’s arm and began walking them back to the castle. “I think I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering, too. Don't worry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy!!!

“Are you sure it's okay for me to be in here?” Lena asked for the tenth time that night.

 

“Lena. How many times can I say ‘it’s fine’ until you believe me?”

 

“What if someone sees me though?” Lena whispered, holding a pillow closely to her chest.

 

Kara snorted. “Even if anyone was here, no one can see us inside this blanket fort anyways.” 

 

Lena sighed and rolled onto her back. She stared at the floral patterned blanket above her head. She took out her wand and traced small light patterns in front of her. Lena looked over to see Kara smile. 

 

“I never got the hang of that charm.” Kara sighed and took out her wand. 

 

“It’s a very simple charm, I can’t imagine why.” Lena said, looking over at Kara. “Wait- Did you get a different wand?” She asked while staring at the plain wand in Kara’s hand.

 

“A-ah, yeah.” Kara said embarrassedly. “I kind of, um, broke? It? My wand. I-I mean.” She mumbled.

 

Lena sat up. “You- you  _ what?! _ ”

 

Kara winced and looked at Lena. “I-I broke it.”

 

“How  _ exactly _ did you manage that?”

 

Kara swore under her breath when she saw the fire in Lena’s eyes. “H-had a  _ slight _ problem with the staircase?”

 

“Really? The staircase?” Lena sighed, rubbing her temples. “How long ago was this?”

 

“Yesterday.” Kara said, looking away from Lena.

 

“How did you get a new one so quickly?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

“My mom.” Kara said, blushing embarrassedly. 

 

“Ah.” Lena said, lying back down. She was silent for a moment, thinking. “Your mother is one of the only professors to treat me like a regular student.”

 

“Why wouldn’t someone treat you like a normal student?” Kara asked, frustratedly failing to draw light patterns in the air. She hit the wand a few times with the palm of her hand.

 

“Kara, if you haven’t noticed,  _ I’m a Luthor _ .” Lena sighed heavily, turning away from Kara.

 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Kara said, smiling when she finally managed to draw a shaky smiley face in the air.

 

“You- wha-”

 

“Lena, you’re nothing like your family. If anyone took the effort to long beyond your last name, they’d see what an incredible person you are.” Kara looked over at Lena and smiled gently.

 

“Do you- do you really believe that?” Lena whispered, staring at Kara with awe in her eyes. “Even though I’m a Slytherin, too?”

 

Kara laughed. “You really don’t know anything about me, huh?” She grinned at Lena. “House doesn’t mean anything, last names don’t mean anything. As long as I see good in you-  _ and I do, Lena- _ I don’t see a problem with being your friend.”

 

Lena heaved out a heavy sigh, and wiped at the tears pooling up in her eyes. “You know, you’re pretty smart-  _ for a sixth year. _ ”

 

Kara slapped Lena on the shoulder. “Hey! We were having a moment! You totally just ruined it!” 

 

Kara grumbled under her breath when she heard Lena chuckle. The laid side by side quietly, staring up at the blanket above them. Kara listened to Lena’s soft breaths coming from her right. Kara took in a deep breath.

 

“Do you want to hear something weird?” She whispered, looking over at Lena’s dark profile.

 

“How weird could it be?” Lena laughed lightly.

 

“Pretty weird, I think- I- you know how apparently the Sorting Hat takes your opinion into consideration?” Kara asked quietly.

 

Lena knew this fact very well. “Yes.” She breathed out heavily.

 

“Well- I, um, I’ve actually never told anyone this.” Kara got out after a second.

 

“Told anyone what-”

 

“I can trust you, right?” Kara interrupted. Lena quickly turned her head and saw Kara’s expression, filled with seriousness.

 

“Yes.” Lena said sincerely. “Of course, Kara.”

 

“When I was being sorted, the hat told me I could fit into any house I wanted.” Kara mumbled. “I-I didn’t believe it and then it told me-  _ Lena- _ it told me what I was capable of in each house.”

 

Lena gasped. “I remember… It took almost half an hour.”

 

“Yeah.” Kara laughed quietly. “Probably the worst thing to happen on the first day of school.”

 

“What made you decide on Hufflepuff.” Lena asked, lightly touching Kara’s hand with her own.

 

Kara flushed red. Lena couldn’t hear what she mumbled next.

 

“What?”

 

“Um, the-the hat toldmethecommonroomwouldbenexttothekitchens.” Kara let out in a single breath.

 

“The hat told you the common room would be what?”

 

“N-next to the kitchens.” 

 

“Oh.” Lena took her hand off of Kara’s and put it on her mouth, stifling a surprised laugh. “O-oh my god-”

 

“What!” Kara yelped, sitting up.

 

“I- I thought this would be dramatic!” Lena wheezed out in between laughs. “Like-like ‘I refused the dark side and chose the good’! You’re so-”

 

“I’m so, what!”

 

“So- so cute!” Lena slapped her hand onto her mouth and blushed. Kara stared at her with her mouth wide open. A blush was rising up her neck and reddened her ears.

 

Kara laughed nervously. “That’s a-a good joke, Lena !” 

 

Lena tightly shut her eyes and wrinkled her nose.  _ You’re so smooth, Lena.  _ “Y-yep. A joke.”  _ Wow, great save.  _ She let out a shaky breath. “That’s what it was.”

 

Kara laid down again. Slightly farther from Lena than she was before. She put her hands on top of her still burning face, attempting to cool herself off a bit. The two girls laid in silence again. After a few painful minutes, Lena sighed.

 

“You know, I actually had something similar happen to me.”

 

“Similar? What-”

 

“The sorting I mean.” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Oh. Oh!” Kara laughed. “What happened?”

 

“I told the hat I had to be in Slytherin.” Lena sighed.

 

“And it listened?”

 

“Initially, no. It wanted to sort me into Gryffindor.” 

 

“I don’t find that too hard to believe.” Kara smiled. Lena looked at her with an unreadable expression. “How did you convince it?”

 

“I told it about Mother.” Lena said quietly.

 

“Oh.” Kara whispered. She moved in closer to where Lena was sitting and put her hand on Lena’s. “You- you don’t have to tell me more if don’t want to.”

 

Lena moved her hand to grip onto Kara’s tightly. “No- no. I want to.” She said lowly. “Mother is the reason I didn’t have to go home.”

 

“Yeah.” Kara whispered, bringing her other hand up to move hair away from Lena’s face. “I heard about what had happened.”

 

“Is it- is it terrible that I felt happy that she got caught? That I never have to see her again?” Lena choked out, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to stop the tears from falling.

 

“Lena, no.” Kara said and brought her hand up to wipe the tears from Lena’s cheeks. “From what I gather, she kind of deserves this. Thinking that doesn’t make me a bad person and it doesn’t make you a bad person either.” Kara’s heart broke when she hear Lena choke out a sob. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s shaking form.

 

“Wh- why am I so upset anyways!” Lena ground out angrily. “I don’t even think she loved me! I should be happy!”

 

“No one’s expecting you to be happy, Lena.” Kara said, running her hands down Lena’s back. Lena let out a shuddering sigh and closed her eyes. Kara listened to Lena’s breathing even out over time. Her hands slowed the soothing patterns rubbed across the planes of Lena’s back. 

  
The last thing Kara remembered before drifting off was a soft “Thank you” and the rustle of fabric.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara woke up underneath a couch. Except she didn’t initially know it. So, naturally, Kara started panicking. All she could see was suffocating darkness. Kara squirmed around, trying to find a way out of the tight space. She flailed her arms around and found purchase on what felt to be wood.

 

 _Oh… the couch leg._ Kara thought as she pulled herself out from underneath a well worn yellow couch. Kara heaved out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of fresh air moving through her lungs. She stared at the fallen blankets of her pillow fort and sighed. She looked at her surroundings, noticing Lena’s absence. She slowly got up, wincing when her joints popped uncomfortably.

 

“Lena?” She called out, while taking down the blankets. Kara’s eyes searched the common room. She looked under the couches just in case. It seemed as though Lena had left. Kara checked the time and shook her head when the old grandfather clock told her that it was 3am. The sun was shining through the main window of the common room. Kara sighed and put the remaining pillows on the floor back in their proper places. She folded up the blankets and tossed them into a large wicker basket in the corner of the room.

 

Kara walked up the stairs to the common floor dorm. She walked through the small door that led into her room. Kara quickly changed into her jeans and a fresh sweater. On her way out she looked at the calendar hanging by the door.

 

Today was December 24th.

 

“Oh my god…” She whispered. “It’s Christmas eve?” Kara turned around to look at the clock near her bed. “Oh my god!” She yelped, running out of her room. “Breakfast is almost over!”

 

The clock had read 11:15am. Breakfast ended at 11:30am. And Kara _could not_ miss breakfast.

 

Kara ran down the hallways, skipped down stairs four at a time, and skidded around corners. The Great Hall was one corner away. Kara was out of breath but breakfast was more important than the loud wheezing making it’s way out of her lungs. She sprinted around the last corner, only to hit something.

 

Or someone.

 

Kara flew forward, grabbing purchase onto whatever she could. She happened to grab onto a thick white sweater. In one dramatic flurry of movement and shouted expletives, Kara somehow found herself on top of Lena, nose to nose. Kara’s arms were braced on either side of Lena’s head, effectively stopping Lena from moving.

 

Both girls were breathing heavily. Lena stared into Kara’s eyes and watched as they briefly moved to look downwards and then back up. Lena watched Kara slowly grin.

 

“Nice scarf.” She whispered.

 

“A-are you going to get off of me?” Lena spluttered in reply.

 

Kara blushed and laughed nervously. “Right. Getting off. I can do that-” She coughed and quickly rolled off of Lena. Lena laughed when she saw that Kara had just decided to lay on the floor facedown.

 

“I didn’t mean to say that.” Kara said, covering her face. Her words were muffled against the floor.

 

“Uhuh.” Lena said, watching Kara roll onto her back as she got up off the floor. She extended her hand to Kara. Kara sighed, face still red, and grabbed Lena’s hand. Lena pulled her up and smiled when she saw Kara weakly grin back.

 

“Are you getting breakfast?” Lena asked looking at Kara shift from foot to foot.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Do you want me to sit with you?”

 

“Yes…” Kara said, looking up at Lena with wide eyes. “I know you were just leaving but-”

 

“Of course I’ll sit with you, Kara.” Lena smiled. Kara beamed at her and grabbed the end of her scarf to drag her over to the dining hall.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m not going to resume our flying lessons but I still really need help practicing.” Kara said, tightening her grip around the broom in her hand. Lena was walking with Kara over to the quidditch pitch.

 

“You already know that I don’t know much about quidditch, Kara.” Lena sighed, averting her eyes from Kara’s puppy eyes. _Damn her._

 

“All I need you to do is to control where the ball will go!” Kara said. “I need to practice expecting the unexpected!”

 

“Really? That’s it?” Lena asked, watching Kara skip a little faster once the pitch came into view.

 

“Yes! I’m only need to practice blocks for now.”

 

“Oh, alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Ten to one.” Lena laughed from the stands, getting up to stretch her legs.

 

“That’s not fair! You’re cheating!” Kara yelled from the goal posts.

 

“Cheating? Me? No, Never!” Lena giggled, watching Kara angrily circle the goal posts. “I’ll go slowly this time.” She said and raised her wand up, watching the red leather ball move at her command.

 

“Don’t go easy on me! I need to block this!”

 

Lena flicked her wand quickly, sending the ball to the leftmost goal post. She watched with awe as a determined Kara flew full speed and blocked the ball with a swinging leg.

 

“Again!” She yelled, getting back into position. Lena shrugged and flicked her wand again. The ball flew downwards and then curved to the right. Kara dove after the ball and jumped off her broom, grabbing the ball in midair with one hand and grabbing to her broom with the other. She dropped the ball to the ground.

 

“Again.” Lena vaguely heard in the distance. Her breathing had picked up. She had no idea that Kara was such a talented goalkeeper. Even with limited knowledge of quidditch, Lena knew that those blocks were nothing to scoff at.

 

Lena took a deep breath and flicked her wand, sending the ball straight for the center goal with incredible strength. She watched Kara duck out of the way, looping around the goal and flying at the ball at full speed. Kara put both hands in front of her, palms out, and with a loud smack she managed to block the ball with pure force.

 

Kara circle the pitch cheering and celebrating. Lena sat down and looked down at her feet. She heard Kara land in front of her.

 

“Thanks for helping me out!” Kara said breathing heavily, grabbing her water bottle from next to Lena’s feet.

 

“N-no problem, Kara.” Lena said, looking up at Kara’s smiling face. “Any time. Really. That was really fun.”

 

“Maybe soon enough you’ll be able to actually throw them to me.” Kara said chuckling, lightly.

 

“Yes, that would be nice.”

 

“It would?” Kara choked on her sip of water.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lena looked at Kara confusedly.

 

“Oh I didn’t think you’d really want to learn how to play after the,” Kara cleared her throat, “flying accident.”

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

* * *

 

“We should head over to the Great Hall. They’re holding an awesome dinner. The other like five people staying at Hogwarts are coming to eat.” Kara said, bouncing up and down.

 

“Do you know the other five people?” Lena asked, staring at Kara who stopped bouncing.

 

“No…”

 

“You just want the food, don’t you.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Lena shook her head and grabbed Kara’s hand. “Let’s go then.” She sighed, wincing when Kara started running, pulling her arm painfully.

 

When they had finally arrived at the Great Hall, lights were floating across the large room. Kara gasped with wonder and grinned when she saw the extravagant decorations. Lena smiled at Kara’s unfiltered reaction. They sat down at the head of the Hufflepuff table where about ten other students sat, digging into their food.

 

Kara rubbed her hands together when she saw the wide variety of food placed in front of her. She grabbed a fork and piled as much food as she could on her plate. Lena grabbed a sandwich from the center.

 

“Merry Christmas,” a seventh year Ravenclaw said from across the table, smiling at the both of them. “Or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate.” He laughed, the other students around joining in. “Whatever you do, enjoy the food!”

 

Lena and Kara laughed and dug into their food, Kara with much more gusto.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh I’m so full.” Kara whined as she walked back to the Hufflepuff common room.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten so much?”

 

Kara laughed. “That’s funny.” She said, patting Lena on the arm. Lena shook her head and sighed.

 

They had made it past the kitchens and to the barrels that led into the common room.

 

“Do you want to stay over this time?” Kara asked, looking up at Lena. “You didn’t have to leave last night.” She mumbled.

 

“Yes, actually.” Lena said, surprising Kara. “I think that would be nice. Can we maybe not sleep on the couches? Not as comfortable as I initially thought.”

 

“Yeah- of course!” Kara said while nodding enthusiastically. She tapped the barrels, watching with satisfaction as the entrance opened up. She put out her hand for Lena to take.

  
“Let’s go then.” She said, smiling when Lena grabbed hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was gay.


	9. Chapter 9

“I didn’t- I didn’t want to leave.” Lena whispered, tightening her grip on Kara’s hand as Kara led her through the common room and up the dimly lit stairs. “It’s just… I don’t know, I-” Her voice broke off.

 

Kara looked back at Lena and smiled. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Alex does the same thing sometimes, I get it.”

 

Lena let out a breath. “Alright.” She looked at her surroundings. “Where are we going, exactly?”

 

“My room. There's actually a bed.” Kara smiled. “I mean it's a small bed but we're witches, right? Making it bigger is easy peasy.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Lena's breath got caught in her throat.  _ We're sharing a bed. _

 

Kara opened up the small door leading to her room, opening it wide enough to let Lena pass first.

 

“Sorry about the mess.” Kara mumbled and waved her wand to sort the clothing into her closet. She blushed. “Sometimes I forget I can just wave my wand and make the mess disappear.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked confusedly, sitting on the bed in the corner of the room.

 

“Oh, right- I guess it never came up.” Kara laughed. 

 

“What?” Lena looked at Kara curiously.

 

“I'm- I’m actually a muggle born. Alex is my adoptive sister. Professor Danvers took me in for, um, for reasons.”

 

“Reasons?” 

 

“I’m still not like,  _ one hundred percent _ sure?” Kara said, rubbing her neck.

 

“Oh, I see. What about your parents.”

 

“My parents?”

 

“Don't you miss them?” 

 

“Yes. I- I really do. But they did what they thought would be best.” Kara sighed, sitting next to Lena on her bed.

 

“And do you think that's what was best?” Lena asked and moved a strand of hair from Kara’s face.

 

“Not always. But I believe that they chose to let me go for good reasons. I-” Kara grinned. “I wouldn't’ve met you if I was still with them.”

 

Lena blushed and looked down. Kara jumped off the bed and cleared her throat. “Anyways! We should probably make this bed bigger.” 

 

“Right.” Lena said, shaking her head and waved her wand. She laughed when Kara was pushed over by the suddenly expanding bed.

 

“Hey!” Kara pouted, climbing up to the bed. “I wanted to do that.” 

 

“Too bad. You were just too slow. Always talking.” Lena shook her head.

 

“There's no need to be  _ rude _ , Lena.” 

 

Lena scoffed and pushed Kara off of her arm. “Turn the lights off I want to go to sleep.”

 

“In jeans?” Kara asked.

 

Lena sighed and kicked them off, leaving her in a sweater and underwear. She looked over to where Kara was sitting, intensely staring at Lena’s legs.

 

_ Why did I just do that.  _ Lena thought, eyes widening.  _ Just sleeping next to her will be hard enough, did I really have to take my pants off too? _

 

Kara eyes snapped up to look into Lena’s, darker than Lena had ever seen them. Kara winced and cleared her throat. “I’ll, um, turn the lights off.” 

 

Kara flicked her wand and the room was suddenly pitch black. Lena heard the rustling of blankets as Kara settled next to her. Lena still didn't move. The room was painfully silent. 

 

Lena took a deep breath through her nose and laid down. She swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

 

“Good night.” Lena heard Kara mumble after a few minutes. Lena listened to Kara’s breaths become shallow with sleep after a while.

 

Lena let out a sigh and turned over onto her side to face Kara’s sleeping form. She looked at the gentle rise and fall of Kara chest and the hair that had somehow ended up on her face already. Kara somehow managed to look happy even in her sleep.

 

Lena breathed out an amused sigh when she saw Kara’s lips slightly curl upwards at the corners.

 

“What are you dreaming about.” She whispered and moved a piece of hair away from Kara's mouth. “My dreams have never been happy…” Lena sighed and slowly closed her eyes, wanting Kara to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kara cracked her eyes open and furrowed her eyebrows. Something wasn't right. The sun wasn't streaming in. Her alarm wasn't blaring at her.  _ Why did I wake up. _

 

She heard a whimper from her left. Kara quickly turned her head to look. 

 

_ Lena _ .

 

Kara gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. Lena was breathing heavily and thrashing in her sleep.

 

“N-no.” Kara heard Lena gasp. “Please.”

 

Kara sprung to action. “Lena…” She whispered putting her hand on Lena’s shoulder, shaking lightly. “Lena, are you okay?”

 

Lena’s breath was coming out in short wheezing bursts. Kara wiped away the tears streaming down the side of Lena’s face.

 

“Lena, wake up. Please.” Kara cupped her hands on the side of Lena’s face. Lena grabbed Kara’s hands tightly. 

 

“Lex.” Lena choked out. “N-no.”

 

_ Lex? _

 

“Lena, it's just a dream.” Kara said louder. “Wake up.”

 

Lena’s eyes snapped open and her breathing evened out a bit. Kara sighed with relief. Kara rubbed her thumb across Lena’s cheek, wiping away the still falling tears. 

 

“He was talking to me-” Lena gasped out, looking at Kara with fear. “I- I-”

 

“Who?” Kara breathed out.

 

Lena choked back a sob. “Lex. It was Lex. My brother- the-  _ The Dark Lord. _ ” 

 

“Oh.” Kara breathed out. “Oh, Lena.” She put her forehead against Lena’s. “What did he say.” Kara whispered lowly, tangling her hand into Lena’s hair.

 

“ _ Stupid. Worthless.” _ Lena said shakily. _ “Nobody could love you. You've betrayed my cause.” _ She took in a deep breath. _ “You will regret turning Mother in. I will come for you.”  _ Lena's eyes were tightly shut as she recalled the words.

 

“Lena,” Kara whispered, “Lena you're a wonderful person. I hope you don’t believe any of that-  _ excuse my language- _  any of that shit! I- You- you’re one of the most amazing people I know! ” She moved back to look evenly into Lena’s eyes. “You’re smart  _ and _ beautiful  _ and _ super nice, do you hear me? I’m not going anywhe-”

 

Kara was cut off by Lena’s lips surging forward to meet her’s. Lena roughly kissed Kara’s lips, which were frozen in shock. Kara’s eyes were wide open. 

 

And as quickly as the kiss was initiated, it ended, leaving both girls breathless.

 

“I- I,  _ shit _ , I’m so sorry. I don't know what came over me…” Lena whispered embarrassedly. “I- I didn’t mean to just  _ attack _ you with my lips I-” Lena was cut off, this time by Kara enthusiastically kissing her back. 

 

Kara’s lips muffled Lena’s responding moan. Lena’s hands moved up to grip the back of Kara’s neck, pulling her in impossibly closer. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, the air getting hot between the both of them. Kara moved her hand to the back of Lena’s head, fingers pulling her hair. 

 

Kara pulled back, trying to catch her breath. “ _ Shit. _ ” 

 

Lena laughed breathlessly. “Shit is right.” She looked at Kara with adoration in her eyes. Her fingers rubbed small circles on the back of Kara’s neck. She smiled when Kara shivered. 

 

Kara looked out the window and noted the sun rising over the foggy grounds of the school. She looked over to the clock on her bedside table and gasped. “It’s morning!”

 

“What?”

 

“Merry Christmas, Lena!” Lena felt the bed vibrate from Kara’s excitement.

 

Lena barked out a laugh. “Merry Christmas." She wrinkled her nose. "Where’s the mistletoe?”

 

Kara smiled and reached for her wand. “ _ Accio mistletoe.” _ She whispered and looked over her shoulder. A small green sprig from the corner of Kara’s room floated up towards the bed. Lena extended her hand to catch it and hold it above her head. She raised her eyebrows.

 

Kara laughed and leaned in to kiss the corner of Lena’s mouth. She pulled away from Lena’s grasp, much to her disappointment. “I got you something!”

 

“You- you got me a gift?” Lena asked, walking Kara rummage through her closet.

 

“Yes! Well I mean, sort of. I didn’t buy it- aha!” Kara said triumphantly, hiding the item she found behind her back. “Alright…” She walked over to where Lena was sitting up in the bed. Kara grabbed one of Lena’s hand with the hand that wasn’t behind her back. She brought it closer to her and placed a soft item in Lena’s hand.

 

“Gloves?” Lena whispered looking down at her hand, where a pair of yellow and black gloves sat.

 

“Yeah! I noticed you weren’t wearing any the first time we- we sort of met? I mean it was just you watching punch Mon-El a lot and Winn falling on top of you and- um, yeah. Gloves.” Kara squeaked. “T-they also match the scarf.” Kara whispered, blushing.

 

Lena looked down at the gloves and smiled when she saw Kara’s initials stitched into the top. “Thank you, Kara.” She looked up at Kara, who was grinning nervously. “I love them.”

 

Kara let out a sigh of relief. “Whew! Thank goodness. I didn’t know if you’d like my old gloves.” She laughed.

 

“I see what you’re trying to do though.” Lena said, throwing an accusing glance at Kara.

 

“Huh? What?” Kara asked panickedly.

 

“You’re just trying to make me look like a Hufflepuff.”

 

Kara choked out a laugh. “Y-yep. Absolutely.” She said and then grinned. “I also want everyone to know you’re mine- I- I mean my friend?” Kara winced. 

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No- yes- I don’t know.” Kara looked down.

 

Lena laughed and shook her head. “Well, I actually sort of have a gift for you, too.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Lena. “You do?!”

 

“Yes.” Lena chuckled, getting out of bed and slipping on her jeans. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a small silvery pouch.

 

“A- a pouch?” Kara asked, looking at the pouch confusedly.

 

Lena laughed again. “No-” She reached into the pouch, the length of her entire arm disappearing inside. Kara gasped. “Gotcha.” Lena whispered, pulling her arm out. Clutched in her hand was a long, beautiful Slytherin scarf.

 

“Your- your scarf?” Kara whispered, staring at the scarf in Lena’s hands. 

  
“Yes. I only thought that would be fair.” Lena smiled. “A trade.” She wrapped the scarf around Kara’s neck. “Just as I suspected.” She grinned. “You look great in Slytherin colors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohohohooooo!!!! That was REALLY gay!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

They didn’t talk about it. _It_ being the kiss of course.

 

 _Kiss_ ** _es_ ** , Kara thought grumpily as she plopped down into a seat and dug into her breakfast. It wasn’t as if Kara didn’t _want to_ , it was just that every time she had the nerve to do it something or someone interrupted her. Break was already over and although Kara and Lena spent almost every day together helping Kara practice quidditch, they somehow stayed silent on their developing relationship.

 

“What are you pouting about.” Alex sighed, fixating Kara with a curious look. “And _why_ are you wearing a Slytherin scarf."

 

Kara’s hands flew to the scarf around her neck. Putting it on had just become habit. “I- It- It was a gift-”

 

Winn choked on his orange juice. “ _Is Lena Luthor wearing a Hufflepuff scarf?_ ” Alex spun around to look over at the Slytherin table.

 

Kara sunk down in her seat. She used the scarf to cover her burning cheeks. She winced when Alex turned back to throw an intense glare at Kara.

 

“What did you do.” She hissed menacingly, pointing a finger at Kara.

 

Kara grimaced at Alex’s tone. She glanced at Winn who was staring at the two sisters wide eyed. “I, well- um-”

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“I hung out with Lena? All break? And we traded scarfs-” Kara mumbled and then lowered her voice. “I need to talk to you later, Alex.” She shot a glance at Winn. “Alone.”

 

“Hey!” Winn frowned. Kara ignored him and looked at Alex pleadingly.

 

“Oh, you better believe it.” Alex said shaking her head. “We’ve got _a lot_ to talk about.” She narrowed her eyes at Kara and continued to even when James sat down next to her.

 

He looked between the two sisters, feeling the tension and sighed, “What’d I miss.”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Kara laughed nervously. “Just Alex disapproving of everything I do again.”

 

“Ah.” James looked at Alex who was still glaring at Kara. He nudged her. “Take it easy, Danvers, we’ve got Henshaw’s class in twenty minutes. Don’t want you picking a fight with Maggie Sawyer again because you’re grumpy.” He laughed.

 

Alex quickly turned her head to glare at him. “I _told you_ to never bring that up again!”

 

“Maggie Sawyer?” Kara slowly grinned. “You mean that cute Slytherin girl you’re always glaring at?”

 

“That probably doesn’t mean anything, Kara. She glares at everyone-” Winn squeaked when Alex focused her glare at him.

 

“I can kill you, Schott. Without a wand. Without magic. No one would even know.” Alex leaned over the table to whisper at him. James grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

 

“Don’t scare him.” He raised his eyebrows at Alex who slumped her shoulders.

 

Winn raised his hand and pointed to himself. “Me? Yeah? Already scared, thanks. Ready to pee my pants.”

 

“Don’t make me punch you-”

 

“Alex.” James said firmly, getting up and pulling Alex with him. “Let’s get you to class.”

 

Kara smiled and waved at their retreating forms. She cupped her hands around her mouth. “Don’t be too mean to Maggie!” She semi-yelled, laughing when she saw Alex struggle against James’s grip and heard her responding growl.

 

“Why does she hate me some much.” Winn whispered, staring down at his food. He looked up at Kara with pleading eyes. “ _Why_.”

 

“Oh, Winn, Alex doesn’t hate you. You’re just- well, you’re kind of an easy target?” Kara wrinkled her nose a bit. Winn dropped his head on the table, narrowly missing his plate of eggs.

 

“That’s what Mon-El said too.” He grumbled.

 

“When did you talk to Mon-El?” Kara asked, looking up from her bowl of cereal.

 

Winn’s words were muffled by the table.

 

“What?”

 

He turned his head to the side to look at Kara and then sighed. “When he threw a box of chocolates and flowers at me this morning.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Can I see them.”

 

Winn sighed and nodded, ruffling through his backpack to get the items in question out. He put them on the table for Kara to look at.

 

“Winn, what did Mon-El say, _exactly?_ ” She said, staring at the flowers with wide eyes.

 

“Something about wishing he never met me and how annoying me is easier than facing his feelings.” Winn mumbled, pushing his food around with a fork.

 

“Did he say what those feelings were?”

 

“ _No._ He just threw stuff at me and left.” Winn pouted and pushed his plate away.

 

“Winn.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Winn turned to look at Kara, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

“I think Mon-El was trying to ask you out.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

* * *

 

Kara couldn’t focus. Whatever Divination subject Professor Grant was lecturing about was probably very interesting but Kara just couldn’t keep her mind off of Lena Luthor.

 

Lena Luthor wearing her scarf.

 

Lena Luthor smiling at a dumb joke Kara made.

 

Lena Luthor grinning when Kara made a good save.

 

Lena Luthor _kissing_ Kara.

 

Kara squinted her eyes shut and then snapped them open. _Now is not the time!_ She shook her head a few times, trying to rid herself of the image of Lena opening her eyes slowly after Kara had kissed her back. _Her cheeks tinted pink, her mouth slightly open and breathing deeply._

 

“Kiera Danvers!” A voice snapped Kara out of her thought. Kara brought her hazy eyes confusedly to the source.

 

A very irritated Professor Grant.

 

“Is this boring you, Kiera? Is there something more important you need to attend to, other than _my class_?”

 

Kara’s blush darkened. “N-no Professor Grant.”

 

Professor Grant tapped her finger on her chin. She hummed. “Then you wouldn’t mind showing the class how to conjure a live image through any liquid. Right, Kiera?”

 

“I- I’m not-”

 

“ _Right?_ ” She handed a glass of water to Kara. Kara swallowed nervously and slowly nodded. “Conjure an image of anyone you want. Just- please- make sure it’s appropriate.” Professor Grant sighed.

 

Kara blushed slightly and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on summoning an image of Alex. Her mind suddenly flashed back to Lena. Kara opened her eyes in panic to look at the glass of water. Lena’s face zoomed into focus, vibrant eyes looking at something in front of her. Kara flinched when a few people around her gasped. She dropped the glass.

 

Professor Grant stopped the glass from shattering, inches from the ground. Whispers quickly scatter throughout the class.

 

“ _Was that Lena Luthor_?”

 

“ _What was she conjuring an image of her for_?”

 

“ _Do you think she’s spying on her_?”

 

Professor Grant lightly cleared her throat, silencing everyone. “Thank you, Kiera.” She turned to address the class. “What do you think went wrong.”

 

A hand shot up from the side of the small classroom.

 

“Yes, Mr. Jacobs?”

 

“She lost focus.”

 

“Yes, very good.” Professor Grant sighed and then turned to the small board. She flicked her wand and sent the chalk off to write something on the board. “I want all of you to practice…” Kara zoned out of what she was saying to stick her tongue out at Jacobs when Professor Grant wasn’t looking.

 

 _Stupid… stupid- loser idiot._ Kara frowned when he smirked at her. _First he steals my quidditch position and now he makes me look like an idiot in class!_

 

Kara clenched her fist. “I’m gonna punch him.” She whispered lowly, grimacing when Winn spun around in alarm.

 

“Don’t? Do that?” Winn said, wide eyed. “Maybe?!”

 

Kara deflated. “Fine. I’ll just take back my position as keeper.”

 

“Better.” He squinted at her. “ Also why were you thinking about Lena Lu-”

 

“Class dismissed.” Professor Grant said from the front of the class, giving Kara the perfect chance to hop up off of the floor and sprint out the door.

 

“Real mature, Kara!” She heard Winn shout from his seat.

 

* * *

 

“Stupid! Dumb! Smug! Slytherin!” Alex yelled, punctuating each word with a punch to the stall door in front of her. Her voice echoed throughout the empty restroom.

 

“Fuck!” She shook her hand around in pain. She grumbled and walked up to the sink to rinse her throbbing hand. Alex looked up at herself in the mirror. Her lower lip wobbled a bit. _“Why is she so fucking cute though.”_ She whispered and lowered her head into the stream of running water.

 

* * *

 

“Can I sit here?” Kara asked, pointing to the empty seat across from Lena.

 

Lena smiled gently. “Of course, Kara. You know you don’t have to ask, though.”

 

The tips of Kara’s ears reddened as she sat down. “Just wanted to make sure.” She smiled. “How were classes?”

 

“They were alright. You know your sister got into a huge argument with Magg-”

 

“Maggie Sawyer. Oh this is _too good._ ” Kara grinned and spun around to look for her sister in the crowded dining hall. She deflated a bit when she couldn’t spot her.

 

Lena looked at Kara and raised her eyebrows. “I’m not going to ask.”

 

“You probably shouldn’t.” Kara laughed and took a bite out of the sandwich that was on her plate.

 

“How were your classes?” Lena asked, resting her elbows on the table in front of her. She put her face in her hands and looked at Kara expectantly.

 

“Oh, same old, same old…” Kara said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

 

Lena hummed. “I’d like to hear about your day.”

 

“Well I mean there was this _thing_ that may have happened-” Kara froze when she felt Lena’s leg touch her own. Her eyes widened and she looked at Lena, who was seemingly unaffected by the sudden contact.

 

“Go on.” Lena said encouragingly. 

 

“Um, we were summoning live images of people in liquid f-for Divination.” Kara stuttered out, shivering when she felt Lena’s leg move slightly up and down her own. Lena’s foot hooked around the back of Kara’s ankle.

 

“Hmm… I remember doing that.” Lena smiled at Kara. “Couldn’t really think of anyone to focus on, though.” She said while pursing her lips. Lena looked up at Kara. “How did you do?”

 

“O-oh pretty well.” Kara said, reveling in the feeling of contact with Lena. “I, um, tried focusing on Alex.”

 

“Tried?”

 

Kara’s eyes nervously darted away from Lena’s. “I- um, kind of lost focus on her?”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked voice lowering a bit when Kara’s eyes met her own again. Her other foot moved to nudge Kara’s leg gently.

 

 _Now's as good of a time as any,_ Kara thought to herself as she took in a steadying breath.

  
“I couldn’t help but think of you.” Kara said boldly, watching closely as Lena's breathing picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the right amount of gay!


	11. Chapter 11

Alex slowly moved her head from under the running stream of water after she had calmed down. Her hand was throbbing. She took a deep breath and looked down at it, unsurprised to see a few bloody scrapes at the knuckles. Alex dejectedly took out her wand with her uninjured hand to dry off her clothing.

 

“Shit.” Alex whispered, inspecting her hand more closely. She tried to flex her hand open and winced. _Broken index finger_.

 

“Stupid.” She sighed. Alex left the bathroom and began to walk towards the infirmary. She felt lightheaded and unsteady on her feet after what had just happened.

 

“Danvers?”

 

Alex turned around at the annoyingly familiar voice. She took in a deep breath through her nose. “Sawyer.”

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Maggie said, moving forward into the light of the hallway. Her Slytherin tie gleamed in the flickering light that illuminated them. Alex stared dully at Maggie’s flashing Prefect badge and then looked up at her face. Maggie took a few steps forward. “Danvers?”

 

“I’m _fine_.” Alex snapped, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m just going to the infirmary.” She held up her hand, grimacing when she felt a small stream of blood trickle to her wrist.

 

“Oh shit.” Maggie whispered. “Do you- do you want me to walk you-”

 

“ _No._ ” Alex interrupted. She cleared her throat after a painfully silent few seconds. “No, I think I can handle it.”

 

Maggie stared at Alex with an unconvinced look on her face. “I think I’m going to walk with you anyways.”

 

 _“I said no_.” Alex said angrily, turning around and unsteadily lurching forward towards the infirmary once more.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Maggie said, jogging up from behind and putting a steadying hand on Alex’s elbow. Alex violently shrugged her off.

 

“Don’t you understand what no means?” Alex said and stopped angrily, eyes flashing.

 

“I do, but you look like you’re about to fall over.” Maggie said chuckling a bit, she extended her hand towards Alex. “Just let me make sure you get there alright-”

 

She was quickly cut off by Alex roughly pinning her to the corridor wall. “I don’t need your help.” Alex hissed and grimaced when she moved her finger too much. She tightened her grip on Maggie’s robes. “Why can’t you-” Her voice broke. She slumped forward, resting her head on Maggie's shoulder for a moment. She snapped her head back up when she realized what she was doing. “Why can’t you just leave me alone-” Alex's voice broke off again. Maggie looked at Alex with concern and then looked down at Alex’s lips for a split second. Alex’s eyes followed the movement closely.

 

Alex watched with interest when Maggie’s breathing quickened.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Alex thought as she roughly kissed Maggie, pressing her harder against the cold stone wall. 

 

Maggie moaned and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, angrily kissing back. Alex pushed Maggie harder, deepening the kiss and reveling in the way Maggie groaned in response. Maggie pulled back quickly, eyes widening in panic. "W-wait, Alex- I don't-"

 

 Alex let out a deep breath and shakily let go of Maggie. “ _Fuck_ .” She whispered, rubbing her face with her hand. Burning tears made their way out of her eyes. “I’m- I’m sorry-” She looked up at Maggie who was still standing with her back pressed against the wall. “I- _shit.”_

 

Alex turned and ran in the other direction. Maggie snapped her eyes worriedly at Alex’s retreating form. “Alex- _shit._ ” She moved away from the wall. “Come- come back-” But her calls fell upon deaf ears as Alex ran, angrily swiping the tears out of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lena slowly kissed Kara, gently caressing her face. Kara sighed and brought her hand up to tangle into Lena’s hair. Lena moved back a little.

 

“Should we be-” Lena stopped, humming contently when Kara lightly kissed her jaw. “Should we really be doing this in the storage closet?”

 

Kara laughed and then nodded enthusiastically. “Um, absolutely.” She pulled Lena back in for a deeper kiss. Lena laughed and pulled back again ignoring Kara’s responding pout.

 

“I can’t take this seriously when it smells like old shoes in here.” Lena wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

 

Kara sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll find a better place for next time.”

 

“Oh, so you’re just assuming there’ll be a next time?”

 

Kara snorted and tugged on the scarf loosely wrapped around Lena’s neck. “Says they girl who never took off my Hufflepuff scarf.”

 

Lena laughed. “Fair enough.” She unwrapped the Slytherin scarf around Kara’s just enough to place a lingering kiss on the slope of her neck. Kara shivered a bit.

 

“What was this about not being able to make out with me in here?” Kara whispered lowly. Lena slapped her shoulder and moved back away from Kara.

 

“Find a better spot next time.” Lena said, smiling over her shoulder and opening the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow during breakfast.” Kara grinned and walked over to Lena, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek. She turned to close the door of the storage closet behind them.

 

“You got it.” She said, poking her tongue out in between her teeth. Lena looked at her, smiled tenderly, and turned to walk back towards the Slytherin common room.

 

Kara turned around and jumped, pumping her fist into the air.

 

" _Yes!_ "

 

“I heard that, you nerd.” Kara heard faintly from the end of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Kara hummed as she opened the door to her room. She flipped on the lights and jumped back in alarm when she heard a loud groan and saw a figure lying in her bed.

 

She closed the door quickly behind her. “Alex! What the heck! You scared the crap out of…” Kara trailed off, eyes widening when she saw the state Alex was in. She quickly walked up to the bed and kneeled down. She ran her hand through Alex’s hair soothingly, taking in Alex’s puffy eyes and battered exterior.

 

“Oh, Alex…” Kara whispered. “What happened?”

 

Alex squinted her eyes shut and choked out a name. “Maggie Sawyer.”

 

Kara looked at Alex with worry in her eyes. She sighed gently and got up to sit on the bed beside Alex. She moved her hand to rub soothing patterns on Alex’s side. “Do you want to talk about it.”

 

Alex sighed. “I did something really fucking stupid.”

 

Kara stayed silent, waiting for Alex to continue.

 

“I just- I- I kissed her, Kara.” Alex said, turning over to look at Kara suddenly. She clenched her hands into fists and then yelped, forgetting about her injured hand.

 

Kara’s eyes widened in panic when she saw Alex’s hand. “What happened to your hand?!” She gasped.

 

“I punched a bathroom stall a few times.” Alex mumbled. “I was _going_ to the infirmary but stupid Maggie was got in my way and then everything went to shit.”

 

Kara winced. “Do you want me to heal it for you?” Alex nodded imperceptibly. Kara took a deep breath and waved a hand over Alex’s hand, painlessly healing it.

 

“I could never figure out how you did that.” Alex sighed, breathing in in relief when the pain was gone. She looked up at Kara. “Enough about me, though. You _still_ never explained why you’re wearing this _scarf_ -” Alex tugged the Slytherin scarf around Kara’s neck, “Last time I checked, you were in Hufflepuff.”

 

“Ah- well, I’m kind of, well-” Kara took a deep breath. “I’m kind of dating Lena Luthor now? Sort of? Not like officially but-”

 

Alex sat up and put her hand up to stop Kara from going any farther. “Okay stop. You’re telling me that you’re dating Lena Luthor?”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“As in Lena Luthor, sister of the _fucking Dark Lord_ and daughter of the lady who tried to blow up the Ministry of Magic, Lena Luthor?”

 

Kara nodded slowly.

 

“No! Just- just no! That’s not- She’s a _Luthor_ , Kara! You don’t just-”

 

“ _Just what,_ Alex?” Kara said angrily, getting up. “She’s nothing like her family! I don’t want you _assuming_ things about her!”

 

“You don’t just get to be an idiot!” Alex yelled, pushing off the bed angrily and running out of Kara’s room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Kara deflated, leaning her arm against the wall to try to stay steady.

  
“Why can’t you just accept me-” Kara whispered brokenly to an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at me!!!!!!! pls


	12. Chapter 12

Kara woke up with a massive headache. The sun streaming directly onto her face didn’t help. Kara groaned. Loudly. She slowly cracked her eyes open, bringing a hand up to shield the blinding sun from her face. She peeked over to her clock. She grumbled a bit and turned over. For the first time in her life, Kara didn’t want to get up.

 

 _No,_ Kara thought, _you have to face the day. Even if it kills you._

 

She groaned again and sat up.

 

“Think of something positive, Kara. You can do this.” Kara took in a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head. A name popped into her head immediately. “ _Lena._ ” She smiled a bit and slowly got out of bed. At least Kara had something to look forward to during breakfast.

 

Kara grabbed a towel and made her way out of her room and to the showers, wanting to have a pleasant start to her morning. She tried avoiding all thoughts of Alex.

 

Tried is the key word.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s lips quirked upwards when she saw Lena sitting at the Hufflepuff table, reading a book with a bag on the seat next to her. She slowly walked up. “Are you saving a seat for someone?”

 

Lena smiled continued to look at her book. “Yeah- I kind of am. For my girlfr-” She jumped a bit when she looked up and saw Kara’s puffy eyes. “Are you okay?” She said concernedly and moved her bag onto the floor next to her feet.

 

Kara sighed and sat down next to Lena. “I- yeah. Sort of. Well, actually-” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Not really. Got- I got into a fight with Alex.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lena said lowly, moving her hand up to push a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear.

 

Kara smiled gently and leaned into the touch. She sighed. “It’s alright. This is just- just the worst fight we’ve had. Like ever.”

 

Lena frowned and hummed with understanding.

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Anyways, what was- what was this about saving this seat for your girlfriend?”

 

Lena squeaked and blushed, hand freezing on Kara’s cheek. “Was- was that not okay-”

 

Kara laughed. “Oh, it was definitely okay.” She grinned. “Took you long enough-” She was cut off by Lena lightly slapping her cheek.

 

“Uh-uh. I was waiting on you.”

 

Kara snorted. “Okay- sure. Whatever makes you feel better.” She stuck her tongue out at Lena, who stuck her tongue right back.

 

“Hey Kara-” Kara turned to see Winn freezing in front of them. “A-and Lena Luthor!” He squeaked.

 

“Hey, Winn.” Kara smiled. Winn sat down across from them, nervously clutching the straps of his backpack. He stared at Kara and then down at Lena’s hand, touching Kara’s arm.

 

“Heeyyy…” Winn winced. “Sorry about that one time I totally like tackled you? That was super rude. Like and sorry you passed out and-”

 

“Winn.”

 

Winn looked up, as if he was surprised to see Lena speak. His eyes widened when Lena smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay. I know it was an accident.”

 

Winn let out a huge sigh of relief and dropped his bag onto the floor. “Wow! That’s a relief.” And looked up at Kara and smiled widely. “Are you two like _dating_ now.”

 

Both girls blushed and Winn laughed. “I think I have my answer. Oh! And before I forget- Kara-” He said excitedly. “Guess who has a date for Hogsmeade this weekend?!”

 

“Is it y-”

 

“That’s right! Me!” Winn pumped his fist into the air. “Mon-El like actually asked me out last night.” He laughed. “Like he freaking stared at me through the shelves in the library until I noticed and walked over- and let me say- I only noticed because I’ve _never_ seen him in the library.”

 

Kara laughed. “That’s great, Winn!”

 

“Where’s Alex. I need to rub it in her face that I got a date-” He froze when he saw Kara’s expression fall. “Wait- did- did something happen between you two?”

 

“From what I understand, they got into an argument.” Lena sighed and rubbed Kara’s back soothingly.

 

“Is that why she isn’t here?” Winn whispered lowly.

 

“Y-yeah. Probably.” Kara sighed, scrunching up her face a bit.

 

“H-hey, it’ll probably work out, knowing you two…” He trailed off. “This isn’t like usual, is it.”

 

Kara shook her head. Winn took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He said lowly.

 

“It’s going to be okay. I hope.” Kara chuckled sadly. “I just hope she doesn’t avoid me all year.”

 

“She wouldn’t do that- wait. Yeah she would. This is Alex we’re talking about.”

 

“Not helping, Winn.” Kara winced.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” He grimaced when he saw the disappointed look Lena threw at him. “I-uh, well-” He grabbed a waffle from his left on table. “I’m meeting up with Mon-El before class, so I’ll see you- uh, _both_ later.” Winn smiled, took a large bite out of his waffle, and got up. “I really hope you and Alex work everything out soon.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Kara sighed and waved at Winn when he started to walk away from the table. She dropped her head onto the table and sighed. “I really don’t want to go to class today.”

 

“Then don’t.” Lena said, resting her elbow on the table and putting her chin in her palm.

 

Kara quickly raised her head up and looked confusedly at Lena. “Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t go. We should skip. If you don’t feel up to it, you shouldn’t go to classes.” Lena looked at Kara amusedly.

 

Kara gasped. “I’ve never-” She lowered her voice to a conspiratory whisper. “I’ve never _skipped_.”

 

Lena laughed. “Mm. I can tell. I’ve got a great spot to hide out- I used to go there all the time when people were being especially cruel to me when -well, when-”

 

“I understand.” Kara smiled at Lena tenderly. “Thank you.” She quickly leaned in to give Lena a lingering kiss on the cheek. Lena’s breath picked up and Kara giggled when she drew back. “We should go before anyone notices.” Kara said getting up. She grabbed a few pancakes and muffins and wrapped them in a napkin. “For later.” She mumbled.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that your appetite is absolutely ridiculous.” Lena laughed, getting up and grabbing her bag.

 

“Yeah, Alex tells me all the time-” Her voice broke off. Lena took her hand and led them out of the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

“What is this place.” Kara whispered in awe when they stepped through a small door. “I’ve- I’ve never seen that door there.”

 

Lena shrugged. “I hadn’t either until I needed a place to hide during second year.”

 

Kara smiled at her sadly and took in their surroundings. They stood in a small room with a couple of worn out couches and a dusty record player pushed against the wall. Kara laughed. “How old do you think this thing is?”

 

“Probably very old.” Lena smiled. “I’d never seen one until I found this place though, so imagine my confusion.”

 

Kara hummed and scanned through the stack of dusty records leaning against the player. “My dad used to have a collection. I still remember it because every Friday he would play music and the sounds would just echo around the house.” She smiled to herself at the memory.

 

“Why don’t you still live with them?” Lena asked while lowering herself onto the couch. “Every muggle born I know still lives with their parents.”

 

Kara triumphantly held up a record. Lena squinted at it. The Rolling Stones. “This was my dad’s favorite band.” She turned to the record to fiddle with the settings.

 

“Was?”

 

Kara sighed. “I- I know I told you that they just gave me to Professor Danvers- but well, that’s not entirely the truth.” She put the record onto the turntable and flipped a switch. Lena watched with wonder as the machine turned on. Kara put the needle down and music filtered throughout the room. Kara smiled and turned to look at Lena. “She’s my godmother. But well, now she’s my mother- mother.”

 

“What is the truth, though?”

 

“The truth isn’t very pleasant.”

 

“I’d still like to hear it, if you want to tell me.” Lena said, patting the area next to her.

 

Kara walked over to settle down next to Lena, tucking her head into Lena’s shoulder and bringing her knees to her chest. “They- they were killed. I don’t really like talking about it because I was there in the house when it happened.”

 

_A loud thump and then a crash woke Kara up from her sleep. She brought the blanket up to her chin._

 

“I was eleven. It was my birthday.” Kara whispered, closing her eyes, remembering the events of what happened that night.

 

_“No- don’t-” Kara heard her father yell. Another crash._

 

_“Where is she!” A woman’s voice hissed, echoing through the house. The voice hurt Kara’s ears. She put her hands tightly over them._

 

_“Please- we’ll do anything-” Kara heard her mother beg._

 

_“Silence!”_

 

_Kara got up and crawled under her bed. She closed her eyes, tears leaking out. Bright green light flashed through the cracks in the floorboards. She heard screaming and then a painful silence. Kara was scared to breathe. She heard the creaks of someone walking up the steps towards her room. Kara clenched her fists tightly._

 

_The sound of footsteps stopped in front of her bedroom door. Kara put her fist in her mouth, trying to stifle her cries. Her parents were dead. She knew this. And the person who killed them was right outside of her room._

 

_Her door slowly creaked open. This was a sound that usually brought her joy. Kara’s father opening the door to wake her up. Kara’s mother walking in the let her know dinner was ready. Now the sound angered her. She put her palms on the ground._

 

_“I know, you’re in here.” A voice whispered. Kara watched shiny black leather shoes slowly step up to her bed. Kara closed her eyes and shakily brought her clenched fists to her forehead._

 

_“There you are.” A hand grabbed her arm and pulled. Kara felt a burst of energy and she could see a bright red light flash from behind her closed eyes. The hand was gone._

 

_The smell of smoke filtered through her nose. A slowly opened her eyes. A loud whooshing sound came from the center of the room._

 

_“Kara?” It was Eliza. Kara sobbed with relief. She heard her gasp loudly and then spin towards the bed. “Oh honey,” She bent down to look at Kara under the bed. “Stay under there for a second.” She whispered. Kara nodded._

 

_Another whoosh sounded through her room. “Hank-”_

 

_“What happened.” A deep voice said._

 

_“Another one of that Dark Lord’s followers.”_

 

_A sigh. “How did this happen.”_

 

_“It was Kara.”_

 

_“She doesn’t have a wand.”_

 

_“I know.” Eliza whispered._

 

_Both of them were silent for a second. “Take her home with you, I’ll take care of this and check downstairs.”_

 

_Eliza sighed. “Call Cat.”_

 

_“I was planning on it.” The man said lowly._

 

_Kara saw Eliza walk over to the bed again and bent down. “This is going to sound odd, but I’m going to teleport us to my home. Alex is there.”_

 

_Kara nodded and desperately grabbed Eliza’s outstretched hand with both of her hands._

 

* * *

 

Lena put her hand on Kara’s cheek and wiped away the tears that trailed down Kara's cheek. “I’m sorry- I, I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay. I haven’t told anyone.” Kara sighed, looking up at Lena. “I just- I didn’t want you to feel bad.”

 

Lena barked out a laugh. “You’re telling me about the worst thing that ever happened to you and you’re worried that I’d feel bad?” She tenderly stroked Kara’s cheek and brought her hand to the base of Kara’s neck. She traced a finger on the collar of Kara’s shirt. “My brother is not the boy I remembered. I- I’m just so sorry-”

 

Kara shook her head and kissed Lena soundly on the lips. “Is it- is it okay if I don’t feel like talking anymore?”

 

Lena nodded and watched Kara loosen her tie with wide eyes. She swallowed. The music playing in the background was drowned out by the loud beating of her heart in her ears. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena again, reaching back to slip the cardigan off of her shoulders. Lena shakily brought her hands to Kara’s hips when Kara swung her leg over to straddle Lena.

 

Kara tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Lena took a deep breath from her nose and shakily let it out when Kara moved her hands to unbutton Lena’s shirt. Kara pulled back from the kiss and leaned back in to kiss along Lena’s jawline.

 

“Wa-wait.” Lena sighed. “Are you sure about-” She took in a sharp intake of breath when Kara bit down.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Kara whispered. “Let’s just stick to making out though.” She mumbled and continued to kiss Lena’s neck.

 

Lena nodded furiously. “That sounds great- I mean- wow- good, yep-”

 

Kara laughed and brought her hands to Lena’s cheeks and kissed her lightly. “Thank you.” She smiled.

 

“You’re thanking me?” Lena laughed. “Oh god-” She put her hand on her forehead. “You’re going to kill me.” She lurched forwards to capture Kara’s smiling lips again.

 

* * *

 

Lena tossed Kara’s shirt at her. Kara’s back was to Lena as she switched the record on the turntable. Music flowed out of the old speaker when Kara put the needle down.

 

The shirt hit the ground and Kara quickly turned around and pouted, picking it up. “That was mean.”

 

“No it wasn’t.” Lena laughed. “I need you to put that shirt on if you don’t want me to be distracted.”

 

Kara giggled and slipped her arms into the shirt, not bothering to button it. “Better?”

 

“Not really-” Lena said and stared at Kara’s toned stomach. She paused to listen to the music. “What kind of music is this?”

 

“Jazz.” Kara laughed, slowly dancing over to where Lena was lounging on the couch. “It’s Billie Holliday. My mom’s favorite when I was young.”

 

“I like it.” Lena said, closing her eyes to listen to the light voice filling the room. Trumpets and drums accompanied the voice played through the crackling speaker.

 

“Me too.” Kara smiled, putting her hands out for Lena to take. “Dance with me. Just- until we have to leave for lunch.”

 

Lena smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Oh alright.” She took Kara’s hands, getting up and moved them to hook around the back of Kara’s neck. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips. They swayed a bit and Kara sighed.

 

“You never asked me how I stopped the man who killed my parents.” Kara whispered, gripping Lena’s hips a bit tighter.

 

Lena hummed. “I was wondering, but if you don’t want to tell me, that’s alright too.”

 

Kara took in a sharp breath. “I- I can do wandless magic.” Lena stopped swaying.

 

She pulled back away from Kara. The record skipped in the background. “You can what?”

 

“Do wandless magic. I- I’m not supposed to tell anyone but-”

 

“Like Lex. You can do wandless magic like Lex- that’s why- that’s why he wanted to kill you- oh-”

 

Kara sighed and closed her eyes. “Yes, that’s what Professor Henshaw told me after the incident.” She opened her eyes to look at Lena. “That- that doesn’t scare you, right?”

 

Lena stared at Kara and smiled lightly. “You’re nothing like my brother, so no. It doesn’t scare me. I’m glad that you feel like you can tell me all of this.” She sighed.

 

“I trust you-”

 

“I was adopted, too.” Lena said, looking down. “I- I, Mother said she found me outside almost frozen to death.”

 

Kara took Lena’s hands again and pulled her closer to continue to sway to the music. Lena lightly tugged at the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck.

 

“She never let me forget that she saved my life- but she proved to me again and again the she didn’t do it for me.”

 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena for a hug. Lena sighed and shook her head. “I- I know it’s not as terrible as what you went through but-”

 

“Lena. It’s okay to be upset.”

 

Lena just tightened her grip around Kara as they swayed gently to the music that enveloped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit! I'm gay! And so are u for reading this.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena finished buttoning up her shirt and moved to put on her sweater. She moved towards the door, reaching for the handle.

 

“Wait-” Kara laughed while she grabbed Lena’s scarf.

 

“What?”

 

“I, um, might have left a mark?” She said while wrapping the Hufflepuff scarf tighter around Lena’s neck.

 

“Oh my god?!” Lena yelped. “Are you serious?” Her hands flew to the mark Kara was trying to cover with the scarf. She slapped Kara’s hands away.

 

Kara winced. “Yes, but-”

 

Lena pushed Kara against the door, quickly leaning forward to whisper into Kara ear. “I think I need to make it even.”

 

Kara squeaked when she felt Lena’s mouth attach to the side of her neck, sucking hard. After a few painfully long seconds, Lena pulled back smiling satisfactorily. Kara was panting, face blushing.

 

“Hm. That’s better.” She chuckled, picking up the Slytherin scarf from the floor and wrapping it around Kara’s neck.

 

Kara nodded, wide eyed. “We- we should probably go now.” She squeaked.

 

Lena laughed and nodded, opening the door that Kara’s back was pressed against. She grabbed Kara’s shoulder when she almost fell backwards. “Careful.” She murmured.

 

Kara giggled nervously and took Lena’s hand as they walked to the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Alex stared at the ceiling above her bed. She hadn’t moved all day. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock on the wall across from her bed. 7pm. 

 

She let out a sigh and slowly sat up, grimacing when the pounding in her head got worse. Alex’s stomach grumbled and she sighed. She got up and slipped on a pair of pants, lying at the foot of her bed. It was time to eat dinner, but she didn’t want to face anyone in the dining hall. Alex walked out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the kitchens by the Hufflepuff common room, praying that Kara would not be there. 

 

Alex, thankfully, made it to the kitchens without incident. Nobody questioned her puffy eyes, angry demeanor, or ragged appearance as she walked through the castle. She stepped through the kitchen doors. A flash of light exploded in front of her eyes, hitting her square in the chest. Alex vaguely felt her body hit the floor as she crumpled down.

 

Everything went dark. 

 

* * *

 

Kara bumped into Maggie on her way to dinner from the library.

 

“Hey- wait. Maggie, is it?”

 

Maggie looked at Kara curiously. “Yes- oh, you’re the other Danvers.”

 

Kara laughed. “Kara.” 

 

“Kara.” Maggie nodded. “Did you need something?”

 

“I was just wondering- have you seen Alex? I haven’t seen her all day.”

 

Maggie frowned. “No, I was just about to ask you that.”

 

They stared at each other for a second. “I- I’ll go look for her- this is my fault.” Maggie whispered, turning around, Slytherin robes flying behind her.

 

“It’s not your fault, Maggie.” Kara sighed and shook her head at the girl running in the other direction. 

 

* * *

 

Kara plopped down in the seat next to Winn and nodded to Mon-El who was sitting across from them. She turned to address Winn. “You haven’t seen Alex around, by any chance, right?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Your sister Alex, right?” Kara turned her head at the sound of Mon-El’s voice and nodded. “Scary looking Gryffindor?” She nodded again. “Saw her walking towards the kitchens on my way here… She looked really scary though so I didn’t say hi.”

 

Kara looked at him and sighed. “Thanks, I’ll go check after dinner.” 

 

He nodded happily when Winn gave him a thumbs up.

 

Kara felt a hand touch her shoulder. She spun around and saw Lauren, Winn’s younger sister. She nudged Winn.

 

“Lauren! What are you doing here?” He said, leaning down.

 

She pointed an accusatory finger in his face. “ _ You never  _ **_told_ ** _ me you’re dating someone _ .” Winn jumped backwards in his seat and Kara started laughing. “Uh-uh, Kara Danvers! You’re dating someone too!” Lauren screeched. Kara grimaced.

 

“Lauren- Lauren, calm down-” Winn tried.

 

“Nope! I don’t wanna hear it!” She glared at the two of them. “You  _ both _ owe me.”

 

“Owe you?” Winn scoffed. “We don’t-” He was cut off my Kara painfully elbowing him in the side.

 

“Okay Lauren.” Kara smiled. “You can sit here with us today and I’ll show you how to get unlimited ice cream during dessert.”

 

Lauren stared at her. “That’s possible?”

 

Kara nodded. 

 

“Okay!” She hopped into the small space in between Kara and Winn, shoving Winn in the process. Lauren looked at Mon-El and turned to Winn. “Is he your boyfriend?”

 

Winn’s face reddened and she looked back to Mon-El who was nodding thoughtfully. “I like you.” She smiled at him. Lauren turned back to Winn. “I like him better than  _ you,  _ actually .” 

 

Winn pouted and crossed his arms. Kara smiled when she saw Lena approach the table.

 

“Is that your girlfriend?” Lauren whispered loudly. Kara nodded. “She’s pretty.”

 

“Yes she is.”

 

“Yes what?” Lena asked, sitting down next to Mon-El and grabbing a piece of pizza from the center of the table.

 

“You’re pretty.” Kara said smiling at her. Lena blushed.

 

“Aaaand you’re being gay.” Winn snorted, throwing a piece of the bread in his hand at Kara.

 

“Look who’s talking, heart eyes.” She shot back at him. He stuck his tongue out. Lauren rolled her eyes. 

 

“I can’t even tell if I’m the first year, or if you two are.”

 

“You’re a first year?” Lena asked, looking wide eyed at Lauren. “I thought you were  _ at least _ a fifth year.” She said, narrowing her eyes.

 

Lauren stared at Lena and then smiled widely. “I like you too.” She looked at Kara and then at Winn. “You two idiots have got good taste.”

 

Kara barked out a laugh and took a bite out of the pizza in her hand. 

 

“Also-” Lauren narrowed her eyes at Kara. “When are you showing me that ice cream trick.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll see you this weekend, right? Hogsmeade.”

 

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Lena asked, leaning against the wall of the corridor outside of the Slytherin common room.

 

“Maybe-”

 

“How romantic.” Lena deadpanned and then laughed when she saw Kara’s pout. “Of course, I’ll go with you.” She pushed herself off of the wall and pecked Kara’s cheek. “Right- and before I forget, when is your next quidditch game?” 

 

“Monday.” Kara smiled. “Our first match is actually against Slytherin.”

 

Lena nodded. “I’ll be there.”

 

“Good.” Kara smiled. “You better be rooting for me.” 

 

“Of course I will. What kind of significant other would I be if I didn’t.”

 

Kara hummed. “Not a very good one.”

 

Lena laughed and turned to enter the stone wall after whispering the password to enter. “Good night, Kara.”

 

“Good night, Lena.” Kara smiled and turned to walk to the kitchens to look for a sign of Alex. 

 

After making her way out of the Slytherin dungeons and through the castle, she walked in through the doors of the kitchen. Her blood ran cold when she saw the state of the kitchen in front of her. The wall to her left had smoking black char marks. Kara looked down at the floor where a small skid mark left from somebody’s shoe marked the floor.

 

_ Something is wrong- _ Kara looked up suddenly and ducked when a flash of blue light was flung at her from the other side of the kitchen. She rolled behind a counter and pulled out her wand.

  
_ Something is very wrong. _


	14. Chapter 14

Kara clenched her fist tightly around her wand. The dark kitchen was illuminated by the dangerous spell thrown around her. She took in a deep breath, waiting for an opportunity to retaliate against whoever was attacking her.

 

 _Crack!_ The counter she was hiding behind got chipped away by another spell. Kara closed her eyes, steadying herself. _Crack!_

 

Immediately after the next attack she jumped up and sent a spell flying back. Red light sparked out of her wand as she shouted, “Stupefy!”. She heard a groan and a thump. She ducked down again, waiting to see if her attacker would send out another spell. A few seconds passed. Nothing.

 

She slowly got up from behind the counter and stepped towards the direction of where she heard the initial groan. Kara gasped when she saw Hufflepuff robes pooled on the floor around a still body.

 

“Jacobs.” She whispered, immediately identifying the person. It was Miles Jacobs. The idiot who stole her quidditch position. She waved her hand, summoning his wand out of his limp grip. Kara waved her hand and created rope ties to bind his arms and legs tightly together.

 

Kara stood over him and waited for him to come back to consciousness. After a few minutes he groaned and squinted his eyes open.

 

“Where’s Alex.” Kara said, watching his eyes snap to her face and then to his restraints with panic.

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You’re not fooling me.” Kara snapped.

 

Jacobs sighed.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Kara whispered. She bent down. “Who told you to do this.”

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

 

Kara painfully pushed her wand against his side. “Say that again?”

 

Jacobs grunted with pain. “You don’t scare me.”

 

Kara laughed. “I should scare you.” She twisted her wand. “You see- for _some reason_ I can’t find my sister and-” She pulsed energy through her wand, shocking the boy. “I’m going to do anything to find her.”

 

Jacobs yelled with surprise and pain. “You- you have to do better than that-”

 

Kara released the grip on her wand and quickly raised her fist to punch Jacobs square in the nose.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” He yelled, struggling against the ropes again. A trickle of blood ran down to his lip.

 

“I have no problems punching you again, Jacobs.” Kara sighed shaking her hand. “Now _where is Alex._ ”

 

“You should ask Maggie.” He grunted, closing his eyes. “She’s higher up than me.”

 

* * *

 

Kara stormed out of the kitchen, doors flying behind her. She dragged Jacobs behind her with a simple ‘follow’ spell.

 

“Hey! I’m getting all scraped up!” He yelled as she walked faster through the halls of Hogwarts.

 

“Do me a favor and _shut up_.” She gritted out, turning left. She stopped in front of a few gargoyles.

 

“Where are we-”

 

“ _Shut up._ ” Kara yelled, while hitting one of the gargoyles on the head. “Let me in it’s an emergency.” She said urgently. The stone wall in front of her opened. She quickly walked through, Jacobs hitting the side of the entrance and yelping as she walked in. The wall closed behind them.

 

“Oh, well this is a surprise.” A voice said from above. “That gargoyle only opens up for emergencies- hm, well I suppose this is very interesting.” Kara looked up and watched as Professor Grant descended from the area above the bookshelves.

 

“I- I, yes, Headmistress.” Kara said nervously.

 

“Oh, so now I’m ‘Headmistress’ when you need something. You know I don’t particularly enjoy these silly titles.” Professor Grant snapped, walking over to Kara. Her eyes drifted downwards to a bloody Miles Jacobs on the floor. “What’s this?” She asked with interest, raising an eyebrow.

 

“This is Miles Jacobs. He attacked me in the kitchens and has something to do with the disappearance of my sister.”

 

Professor Grant hummed, bending down to take a close look at him. She looked up at Kara curiously. “Did you punch him?”

 

“I- uh, yes.” Kara said, face heating up.

 

Professor Grant reached down and raised the sleeve of Jacobs’s robe and shirt above his elbow. He struggled a bit against the ropes. Kara gasped when she saw a symbol brandished on his bicep right above the crease in his elbow. A deep, angry triangle symbol scarred his skin. Kara grimaced when she saw the deep burn marks pulse. Professor Grant nodded to herself and let go of his arm.

 

“What is that?” Kara whispered.

 

“The symbol of Lex Luthor. Only followers of his _teachings_ ,” Professor Grant spat, “have it branded onto their skin.” She looked down at Jacobs with mild disgust. “Lex isn’t doing a very good job at picking them though, is he.”

 

Jacobs bared his teeth at her.

 

Professor Grant sighed and addressed the boy on the floor. “Now you have two choices.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You can cooperate, or I can extract the information from you- rather painfully.”

 

“You can’t do that! I’m a student-”

 

Professor Grant laughed. “Attacking other students is against the code of conduct. So is actively being a part of an illegal organization.” She rubbed her hands together gleefully. “So as far as I, and the Ministry of Magic are concerned, you are no longer a student at Hogwarts.”

 

Jacobs yelped when the ropes around his wrists tightened and then disappeared.

 

“Now. What is your decision.”

 

“I- I-” He dropped his head against the floor in defeat. “I’ll tell you.”

 

* * *

 

Kara watched as two aurors grabbed Jacobs’s shoulders and walked to the fireplace in Professor Grant’s office. They nodded at her. “Headmistress.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Just get out of my sight already.” She sighed watching as they threw the Floo Powder and disappeared in a bout of green flames. She turned to look at the three other aurors standing in front of her. “Find the others.”

 

They nodded at her seriously and walked out of the office.

 

Professor Grant sighed and turned to look at Kara. “Do me a favor and never become an auror.” She turned around and walked to her desk. “All of that leather makes me feel nauseous.” She muttered. Kara followed her and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. “I’m calling Henshaw to get the other Danvers.” She stared at Kara thoughtfully. “I want you to accompany him.”

 

“Wait- seriously?”

 

“I’m always serious.” Professor Grant sighed and waved her wand, sending a piece of paper flying out the door. “It should be safe now that the aurors are tracking those little traitors down.”

 

Kara nodded and grimaced when she thought about Maggie.

 

“And use the wand you won from that idiot. It will obey you much better than that boring wand due to the nature of the duel.” Professor Grant said and took a sip from her tea cup.

 

Kara took out the forgotten wand from her pocket. “How did you know I had this?”

 

“You forget that I am a Divination teacher, Kiera.”

 

“R-right.” Kara said, embarrassedly.

 

A few seconds later Professor Henshaw appeared in the fireplace with a flash of light. “I understand there is a problem?”

 

“Yes. The older Danvers is locked away somewhere and I need you to fetch her. Use this one,” Professor Grant gestured at Kara, “-to bring her back safely.”

 

Professor Henshaw nodded. “Of course.” He turned to Kara. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Kara walked beside Professor Henshaw. There was a painfully awkward silence between them, at least in Kara’s mind.

 

“Prof-”

 

“We don’t need to talk.”

 

Kara deflated and nodded. They walked to the astronomy tower and to the locked cellar outside. Professor Henshaw waved his wand at it. The lock didn’t click open like they expected. He tried again. Nothing.

 

Kara grabbed the lock with her hand. “I’ve never seen a lock like this.”

 

“It’s different. Someone installed a new one.” He looked at Kara. “You try.”

 

Kara let go of the lock and looked up questioningly at Henshaw. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” He rolled his eyes. He watched as Kara walked back a few steps and took out the new wand from her pocket. She tested the weight in her hand for a second and then pointed it at the lock. She waved it and silver sparks shot out, splitting the lock in half with a loud _clack!_

 

Kara looked at Professor Henshaw excitedly and he rolled his eyes again. “Move back.” He walked in front of Kara, wand drawn, and opening the door to the cellar. A jet of red light flew inches above Professor Henshaw’s head. Both of them ducked and spun around, holding their wands in front of them.

 

A figure in a black cloak was flinging spells at them. Kara couldn’t see the person’s face. She blocked the spells as the came to her. Henshaw looked at her and nodded to the left. She nodded back and they ran in opposite directions. Henshaw doubled back to protect the cellar. Kara used her vantage point to send spells back. She gasped when a particularly vicious curse was cast at Professor Henshaw, throwing him back 20 feet and into a tree. Kara sprinted towards the cellar, quickly blocking and dodging the rapid fire of spells cast at her.

 

The figure walked closer and she watched as a stream of blue light shot out from the forest. The spell hit the cloaked figure with deadly precision.

 

Kara looked up from the unconscious body and to where a lone figure was standing.

 

“Maggie?” Kara asked with disbelief. Her blood ran cold when she saw the mark on Maggie’s bicep.

 

“Yeah- I- we need to get Alex away from here-”

 

“Why should I trust you!” Kara yelled, interrupting Maggie. Maggie sighed and walked over to the body. She pulled the hood away.

 

“ _Lillian Luthor?_ ”

 

Maggie nodded. “They’re trying to lure you- I- we don’t have much time.” She began to look desperate. “We- we need to get Alex.”

 

Kara stared at Maggie, still distrusting of the girl. Her eyes moved back down to the symbol, painfully pulsing on Maggie’s arm.

 

“I- It’s not what you think-”

 

“You get Professor Henshaw.” Kara nodded to his limp body by the tree. “I’ll get Alex-”

 

Maggie nodded and ran towards Henshaw, slumped against a tree. Kara ran towards the cellar, taking in a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? In my fanfiction? It's more likely than you think...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn't wait to update so I just decided to do it an hour later.

Kara ran into the dark cellar. She immediately spotted Alex on the floor, unconscious. Kara took out her wand, levitating her off of the damp floor. She ran outside with Alex in tow.

 

Maggie was supporting a battered Professor Henshaw.

 

Kara looked down at the still unconscious Lillian Luthor. “What do we do about her?” She looked up at Maggie and Henshaw.

 

“She won't wake up for a long time, with the spell I used.” Maggie said.

 

“We should take her, too.” Kara said, sighing. “We’ll take her to Professor Grant. She'll know what to do.”

 

Maggie nodded. “Let's go then.” Kara did not miss the lingering concerned look she gave Alex.

 

* * *

 

The slowly crept through the eerily silent castle. Maggie quietly walked in front of Kara while holding up Henshaw. Kara walked behind her, a floating unconscious Alex in front of her and a floating unconscious Lillian Luthor behind her.

 

They somehow made it to Professor Grant’s office without incident. Kara motioned for Maggie to hit the gargoyle in front of her. Maggie did as she was told and watched as the stone wall in front of them parted for their entrance.

 

Professor Grant was speaking to the aurors standing in her office holding struggling students. Kara counted ten seventh years and two sixth years. Professor Grant turned her head to look at where Kara was standing.

 

Professor Grant’s eyes widened and she looked to Henshaw. “What’s this?”

 

He sighed and spoke lowly. “We were ambushed by the cellar.” Henshaw motioned for Kara to move over. Professor Grant gasped.

 

“Lillian Luthor?”

 

“Yes- she attacked us when we opened the door- Sawyer stopped her before she could do any real damage.”

 

Professor Grant’s eyes looked at Maggie intensely. “Yes. I thought it would be you.”

 

Maggie looked at her, tilting her head. “What do you mean.”

 

“In my seeings. A traitor- but I had no idea it would be to the other side.” She glanced down at the mark on Maggie’s arm. “What changed.”

 

Maggie looked at Alex, who Kara was slowly lowering onto a couch. Professor Grant nodded, accepting her answer.

 

“You will still be facing the consequences of your earlier actions.”

 

“I understand.” Maggie nodded.

 

Professor Grant looked back to the aurors that were handling the group of students. She slowly walked over and raised each of their sleeves, one by one. The mark was burned into every single one of their arms. She gestured with her head to the fire place, letting the aurors know that they can take the students to the Ministry. She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

 

One auror came back a few seconds after the large group had left. Before he could speak Professor Grant snapped, “Yes- take her.”

 

 _Her_ meaning Lillian Luthor.

 

The auror nodded and moved the still levitating woman towards the fireplace. He stopped by Kara and extended his hand. “Wand please.” Kara nodded and handing him Lillian’s wand. He took it and continued to the fireplace.

 

The office was silent for a few minutes after he had left. Professor Grant turned to look at Kara. “Get some sleep. Take your sister with you. I still have things to discuss with Professor Henshaw and Sawyer.”

 

Kara nodded, too tired to disagree. She looked down at Alex. “Will she wake up?”

 

“Of course. The spells used on her will wear off in a couple of hours.”

 

“Alright.” Kara sighed. “That’s good.” She waved her wand, levitating Alex again and made her way out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Morning came much too quickly. Kara heard Alex groan from next to her. Kara sat up and looked down at her sister who was groaning and squinting against the bright light streaming through Kara’s window. When Alex could finally see where she was, she fell out of the bed, startled.

 

Kara broke out laughing when she heard Alex’s yelp when she hit the floor.

 

“How did I get here?!” Alex said, head popping up over the side of the bed. She hopped onto the bed and slapped Kara’s shoulder when she couldn’t stop laughing. And then the laughing turned to tears. “Kara? Hey, what-”

 

“I didn’t know what happened to you-”

 

“I still don’t know what happened to me.” Alex tried joking, but sighed when Kara’s tears didn’t stop falling. She leaned in to hug Kara tightly. Kara tightly grabbed the back of Alex’s shirt.

 

Kara took a deep breath and started lowly, leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder. “Well- I- I hadn’t seen you all day after- after, well-” Her voice broke off and Alex shushed her, rubbing her back.

 

“That was awful of me-”

 

“Mon-El told me he last saw you heading to the kitchens, and-”

 

Alex gasped. “Jacobs- he-”

 

“Yeah, we know. Apparently him and about a dozen other students were planning an attack on the school and, according to Lex Luthor’s orders, me. Then freaking Lillian Luthor attacked me and Professor Henshaw outside of the cellar you were in and-”

 

“Why you, though.”

 

“It’s probably-” Kara moved back from Alex and wiped away at her remaining tears. She let out a watery laugh and waved her hands around. “The whole wandless thing-”

 

“Oh, right.” Alex said quietly.

 

“Also! You missed the betrayal and then the double betrayal, which kind of just sort of erased the first betrayal-”

 

“Kara.”

 

“What? Oh right. Yeah. Maggie Sawyer? Lex Luthor follower. But wait- She saved me from Lillian Luthor-” Kara gestured her hands around. “-like _whabam-_ knocked her out cold. Ran over to save you.”

 

“She- oh my god.”

 

Kara nodded. “Crazy stuff. Like I didn’t even expect the _first_ betrayal, let alone the second. She’s like-” Kara’s eyes widened and she bounced around a bit. “She’s like a double agent!”

 

Alex laughed at Kara’s antics then winced when her stomach growled. Loudly.

 

Kara barked out a laugh. “You’re probably like super hungry aren’t you.”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Let’s go get some breakfast- actually first, go shower.” Kara wrinkled her nose. “You’re stinky.”

 

Alex punched Kara’s arm. “Don’t be mean! I was literally just kidnapped.”

 

“You’re still stinky though.”

 

“Shut up!” Alex laughed, hitting Kara again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Lena looked up in surprise when Alex sat down next to her in class. Alex stared back defiantly.

 

“I hear you’re dating my sister.” Alex said gruffly.

 

“I- um, yes.” Lena quietly and then smiled a bit.

 

“Ugh, stop looking so in love.” Alex snapped. “If you hurt her-” She pointed a menacing finger at Lena. “I have no qualms with hurting you. Physically.”

 

Lena nodded furiously. “I would never hurt her-”

 

“Shut up, oh my god you’re making me sick!” Alex pretended to gag.

 

Lena looked at Alex curiously when she still hadn’t moved. Class was about to start. “Aren’t you going to go back to your usual seat?”

 

Alex ignored her and dragged Lena’s book to the area between them. Lena continued to look at her.

 

“I heard about what my mother and-”

 

“Save it.” Alex said, looking up at Lena. “From what I understand, you’re a good person. And based on the way Kara talks about you- I have to agree.” She lowered her voice. “I think you’re both really good for eachother-” Her eyes snapped up to glare at Lena. “Don’t ever repeat what I just said.”

 

Lena laughed and opened the book in between them to the correct page number.

 

* * *

 

Alex grabbed the back of Maggie’s sweater, pulling her away from the crowd of students walking towards the Great Hall.

 

“Hey- oh, Danvers-”

 

“Did you really-” Alex looked around and pulled her into an empty classroom. “Did you- _shit_ -” She grabbed Maggie’s arm. Maggie looked at Alex in panic and then slowly nodded. Alex brought up her other hand and slowly rolled Maggie’s sweater up her arm.

 

Alex’s blood ran cold when she saw the angry burn above her elbow. The small triangular symbol was moving unnaturally, pulsing. Alex watched for a second and then closed her eyes.

 

“Why.” She whispered. Alex opened her eyes to look into Maggie’s eyes.

 

“I-” Maggie took a deep breath through her nose. “My parents forced me- I- I didn’t want to- I just reasoned that when the time came I’d prove myself to be good. That-”

 

Alex nodded and traced a finger over the mark. Maggie shivered at the light touch. “Are you still going to be a follower.” Alex sighed.

 

Maggie nodded. “I- I made a deal with Professor Grant.”

 

“Double agent.” Alex whispered, chuckling.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, it’s just something Kara said when she mentioned you.” Alex said and smiled a bit.

 

Maggie laughed and looked at Alex thoughtfully for a second. “Do you- do you maybe want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

 

Alex’s eyes widened. “On like- on like a date?”

 

“Yeah.” Maggie sighed, smiling fondly at Alex. “On like a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gay.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and lightly swung their hands. Lena’s face colored and she hid her cheeks in the Hufflepuff scarf around her neck.

 

“We should-” Kara gasped. “We should get some candy!” She bounced up and down a few times and dragged Lena to Honeyduke's. Lena laughed at Kara’s antics and was handed a large bag for the candy.

 

Kara skipped through the store, dragging Lena with her, and filling the bag in Lena’s hands to the brim.

 

Lena smiled and paid for the candy, ignoring Kara’s protests.

 

“That’s _so_ not fair- now I have to buy you something!”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. “And you weren’t planning to?”

 

Kara choked on the candy she had just shoved in her mouth. She furiously chewed it and swallowed. She shook her head rapidly and spluttered. “I just- it’s that-”

 

Lena clamped her hand down on Kara’s mouth while laughing. “Don’t say something you’ll regret.” She retracted her hand quickly when she felt Kara lick it. Her face heated up.

 

“I have done nothing wrong… _ever_ , in my life-” Kara said, narrowing her eyes at Lena.

 

“I know this. And I love you.” Lena said, yelping after she realized what she had just said.

 

Kara grinned. “You love me?”

 

Lena coughed, scuffing her foot in the snow on the ground. “Maybe.”

 

“Just maybe? I was going to say I love you too but you just ruined it!” Kara laughed, pulling Lena in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Alex snuck another peek at the girl walking next to her. Maggie Sawyer. The girl who just nudged the back of her hand with her own. Alex took in a shaky breath.

 

“You okay there, Danvers?” Maggie asked, tilting her head at Alex. Alex swallowed and nodded. “You’re acting like you’ve never been on a date-” Maggie froze, looking at Alex who had turned away from her. “Have you ever-”

 

“I haven’t. Been on a date I mean. Ever.” Alex said, scrunching her nose. She looked back at Maggie who was smiling tenderly at her.

 

“Well, let’s start with holding hands.”

 

“Holding hands?”

 

“Well I mean we’re not going to have sex just yet.”

 

Alex yelped and quickly grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Holding hands! Super fun! A great time!”

 

Maggie laughed and rubbed her thumb across the back of Alex’s hand. Alex shivered.

 

“Totally fun.” Maggie said, smirking at Alex’s blushing face.

 

* * *

 

“Another book shop?” Mon-El whined.

 

“I need to find this _specific_ potions book!” Winn said, exasperatedly. He let got of Mon-El’s hand.

 

“Winn…” He whined again.

 

“I need both hands to search, Mon-El!”

 

Mon-El grumbled and sat down on the stool in the corner of the small bookshop. He watched as Winn rummaged through the piles and piles of books. “I just want to make out with you already-”

 

“What was that?” Winn asked, looking up at Mon-El curiously.

 

Mon-El grimaced. “I- um-” Winn walked over to where Mon-El was sitting. “Uh-”

 

“I didn’t hear the rest, can you repeat it?”

 

“Um, I- I just want to make out with you already.”

 

Winn squeaked, face quickly turning pink. “I- oh wow, I think I see that book!” He scurried away from Mon-El. Mon-El slumped his shoulders and pouted at the back of Winn’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiled widely at Lena from across the small table they were sitting at in Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. Lena winced when she saw a young couple exchange wet kisses from the next table over.

 

“Why is everyone kissing.” Lena whispered, looking at the tables around them.

 

“This is the Date Place.” Kara said, laughing at the scrunched up face Lena was giving her.

 

“So you wanted to take me to the _Date Place_ , huh?”

 

Kara blushed. “I mean-” She took a quick sip of her tea and tried not to gag at the amount of sugar in it. She coughed. “Yeah- I wanted-” She coughed again. “Actually you know what? Let’s go.”

 

Lena laughed and grabbed the hand Kara had extended to her.

 

“Let’s just go somewhere else-” She paused, grimacing at the wet _plopping_ sound from the couple next to them.

 

Lena nodded, wide eyed, getting up and sprinting out the door with Kara.

 

* * *

 

“You think you can out drink me? _With firewhiskey?_ ” Alex asked indignantly. “Oh, you’re _so_ on.”

 

Maggie laughed. “Really? I only see one ending to this challenge.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“You passed out drunk on the table because I beat you.”

 

“Uhuh, nope! That’s going to be you, Sawyer.”

 

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

 

Alex shook her head and threw back a shot of firewiskey.

 

“That’s not fair! I wasn’t ready!” Maggie pouted and threw back her glass when Alex started laughing.

 

* * *

 

Winn gasped in a shaky breath. “W-wow.”

 

“I know.” Mon-El said, grinning at him and moving back.

 

“That- that was-”

 

“I know!”

 

“This sandwich is delicious!”

 

“I know!” Mon-El laughed, clapping Winn on the back and knocking him forward.

 

“How did you even come up with this?” Winn asked, looking up at Mon-El, wide eyed.

 

“I was just thinking- what if I combined everything on the menu here and put it in a sandwich!”

 

“It’s genius!”

 

“I know!” Mon-El giggled. “They even call it the Mayo-El special- named after me of course.”

 

“That’s so cool!” Winn said, taking another bite of the massive sandwich. “Bessht dadte effer!” He said, pumping his fist into the air.

 

Mon-El mimicked him and grinned at Winn. He took a bite out of the other side of the sandwich, humming happily and rubbing his hands together.

 

* * *

 

Lena smiled at Kara, eyes crinkling at the corners. Kara took a sip from the butterbeer sitting in front of her, bouncing lightly in her seat. Lena moved her leg to gently touch Kara’s. Kara looked up and smiled bashfully back at Lena. Lena took a sip from her own butterbeer.

 

The two girls were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, in a nice secluded area away from prying eyes and loud drunken stupor. (Also known as, Alex and Maggie’s Great Drink-Off)

 

Lena gently traced small patterns on the back of Kara’s hand. Kara watched with interest, taking another sip of her butterbeer.

 

“You never bought me anything.” Lena sighed, looking up at Kara and grinned a bit.

 

“Oh, I did.”

 

Lena looked up at Kara, surprised. “Where is it?”

 

Kara smiled at Lena and loosened her tie, taking it off and putting it on the seat next to her.

 

“ _What are you doing._ ” Lena hissed, looking around them, letting out a breath when she realized everyone who had been around them were crowding Alex and Maggie by the bar.

 

“I’m letting you take a peek at your gift, Lena.” Kara said, grinning as she unbuttoned the first button of her shirt.

 

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. Kara moved her leg up and down the side of Lena’s, slowly unbuttoning the next button on her shirt. Lena completely forgot how to breathe.

 

Kara stuck out her tongue and unbuttoned the next button, revealing a white lacey bra. Lena spluttered at the sight, putting her hands on her burning face. Kara giggled and buttoned her shirt back up, swinging her legs, and taking another sip of the butterbeer in front of her.

 

* * *

 

Maggie slumped against Alex. “I tot-” She hiccupped. “Totally won that !”

 

“No w-way!” Alex slowly brought her hand up to point at herself. “I won!”

 

Maggie laughed and wrapped her arm around Alex, unsteadily walking them back to the castle. “Fine- it’s a tie.”

 

“Sorta better, I guess.” Alex mumbled, leaning closer to Maggie for warmth. Maggie squeaked when Alex’s hand found it’s way to her behind.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s have a sleepover!” Mon-El said excitedly.

 

“Uh- I don’t know-”

 

“It’ll be fun! My bed is _huge_!”

 

Winn blushed at the thought. “Okay but no funny business.”

 

“Cross my heart!” Mon-El said moving his fingers in an ‘X’ motion over the center of his chest. Winn sighed and nodded. Mon-El grinned and clapped, grabbing Winn’s arm and dragging him up to the 7th year Hufflepuff dorms.

 

* * *

 

Kara brought Lena’s hand up to her shirt. They were safely in Kara’s room, away from anyone who could see them. Lena shakily reached up and watched Kara’s breath get heavier with each button she unbuttoned.

  
_Oh god_ , Was the last thing Lena thought before Kara crushed her lips against her’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three times the gay!! In one chapter!!!! Happy holidays tbh


	17. Chapter 17

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She clenched the broom in her hand tighter, letting out her breath as she walked out onto the field with her team. Her quidditch robes flew out behind her due to the strong wind and rain pouring onto the pitch.

 

_“Will I get anything if we win this match?” Kara grinned, moving her head into the crook of Lena’s neck._

 

_Lena let out a quick laugh. “I guess you’ll have to see.” She moved her legs to intertwine with Kara’s. Kara pulled the blanket up to cover their bare bodies._

 

_“You have to motivate me-”_

 

_“I’ve got something in store, don’t worry.”_

 

Kara pulled the goggles down over her eyes. She looked over to where Mon-El was standing and gave him a thumbs up. He reciprocated and grinned.

 

Mon-El looked into the Hufflepuff stands and Kara turned to do the same. Lena was sitting next to Winn, Alex, and James. She was waving Kara’s scarf over her head. Winn was holding up a sign that said ‘ _THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!’_ with a small cartoon of Mon-El flying on a broom underneath the words.

 

Kara waved and smiled to the group, noticing the Slytherin hat on Alex’s head and laughing. She looked over at Mon-El again, who was wiping tears out of his eyes. Kara’s eyes found Lena’s again. Lena gave her a knowing smirk and Kara swallowed dryly.

 

“Ready to go, team?!” Mon-El shouted to the group, hands cupped around his mouth.

 

“Yes, sir!” Everyone shouted back. Mon-El pumped his fist over his head.

 

“We’re starting with attack two! Kara be ready for anything!” He said, patting a few players on the backs and looking at Kara.

 

“We’ve got a lot to lose.” Mon-El whispered to her knowingly, and turned back to the group. “Hufflepuff on three! One! Two! Three!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

The team broke apart and everyone made their way to their correct positions on the pitch. Mon-El held up his beater’s bat over his shoulder and swung it a few times, sending a thumbs up to the chasers in the front. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and closed them for a moment.

 

_“I’ll- I’ll kiss you if we win! Spontaneously!”_

 

_“I’m not sure what that word means-”_

 

_“Like it’ll be a surprise…”_

 

_Mon-El laughed, bending over and clutching his stomach._

 

_“Hey!” Winn said, slapping Mon-El’s arm and pouting. His face reddened. “I thought you WANTED to kiss me-”_

 

_“I do!” Mon-El wheezed. “It- it’s just not much of a surprise if you tell me now!” Mon-El looked up at Winn and grinned. “I’m going to get that kiss even if it kills me.”_

 

Kara watched from under to goal posts as the Slytherin team slowly made it over to their side of the field. Her eyes followed Maggie, who walked to the middle of the pitch to take position as the Slytherin team’s chaser. She noticed that one of their regular players was missing. A follower. Kara shook her head and looked back over at Maggie who was grinning at Alex in the stands.

 

Maggie’s eyes met hers from across the pitch and she cupped her hands around her mouth. “I’m not losing! There’s a lot on the line for me!”

 

Kara grinned back. “Don’t I know it!” She yelled, laughing when Maggie put a hand on her face in realization.

 

_“Every time I score on your sister-”_

 

_“Which you won’t.”_

 

_“-you’ll owe me a kiss. Wherever I want.”_

 

_Alex hummed, narrowing her eyes at Maggie. “We’ll see about that.” She crossed her arms when Maggie smirked._

 

_“Do we have a deal?” Maggie said, sticking her hand out to Alex._

 

_Alex took it and gripped tightly. “You’re on.”_

 

Maggie took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her broom. A whistle blew and she launched herself upwards with everyone else on the field.

 

* * *

 

Kara quickly wiped the sweat from her face, panting heavily. Maggie was being relentless. But Kara still didn’t allow one ball to make it through the three rings behind her.

 

“Mon-El! On your left!”

 

Mon-El spun around and slammed the bludger with his bat towards Maggie, who ducked out of the way, dropping the quaffle in her hand.

 

One of the Hufflepuff chasers grabbed it out of the air and threw it into the Slytherin goalpost with ease. 10 more points for Hufflepuff, making it a total of 60 to 0.

 

Kara heard Maggie yell out in frustration. She watched as Mon-El readied himself to hit the bludger towards the Slytherin seeker, Maxwell Lord. He ducked out of the way and behind the Hufflepuff stands.

 

Mon-El let out a breath, smiling a bit when he heard Winn cheer at him from the stands. Mon-El turned his eyes back to where Lord was flying, looking for the bludger and raising his bat behind his neck.

 

Maggie slammed her shoulder into one of the Hufflepuff chaser’s shoulder and grabbed the falling quaffle out of the air. She sped to the goalpost at full speed.

 

“Sawyer! Over here!” Maggie heard Vasquez yell from her left.

 

_I can make it, I can-_

 

“Sawyer!”

 

Maggie grunted and threw the ball back to Vasquez, who caught Kara off guard and scored into the leftmost hoop.

 

10 to 70.

 

Kara clenched her hands tighter around the handle of her broom and stared down at the ground far below where she was situated.

 

“ _You’ve got this, number nine!”_

 

Kara’s eyes snapped up at the stands. She smiled when she realized it was the sound of Lena’s voice. Kara could vaguely see Lena wave her scarf around faster over her head, waving to Kara. Kara took in a deep breath, steadying herself, and looked ahead.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El winced when the bludger hit his arm after he missed his swing. Maxwell Lord was closing in on the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker not far behind. Mon-El gripped at his arm and then let go, speeding after the seekers, bat outstretched in his non-dominant hand. The other Hufflepuff beater sent a budger towards Mon-El.

 

He swung as hard as he could, watching the ball zigzag towards Lord.

 

* * *

 

Kara took a deep breath after blocking another throw from Maggie. The score was 30-90, with all three goals from Vasquez. Kara’s eyes snapped to the commotion in the outer left area of the field. Her eyes widened when she saw Mon-El swing his bat, aiming at the Slytherin’s seeker.

 

She held her breath and watched as the Hufflepuff seeker flew neck and neck with Lord. Both seekers' arms were outstretched towards the small golden ball.

 

Lord was in the bludger’s direct path.

 

Kara grimaced, about to shield her eyes away from the inevitable when the unexpected occurred. Lord jumped off of his broom, avoiding the bludger by a fraction of a hair, and caught the snitch midair.

 

The whole field’s occupants collectively held their breath as they watched Maxwell Lord tumble down towards the ground from more than, what had to be, 150 feet up in the air. His green quidditch robes flew up around him and right before he hit the ground, his broom made its way underneath him and caught him from (what was probably) certain death.

 

Maxwell Lord ended the game with Slytherin having double the score of Hufflepuff. 180-90.

 

Kara and Mon-El did not succeed in winning the match and Maggie never scored a goal.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El kicked the trash bin next to the door of the empty classroom Winn pulled him into. He was still in his dirty quidditch robes and blood stained through the yellow on his right sleeve.

 

“Don’t get mad at the trash can!” Winn joked, trying to get Mon-El to stop fuming.

 

“We _lost-_ now I-” Mon-El kicked the trash bin again.

 

“There’s another game next week! I’ve never seen you this upset after losing.” Winn said, looking down at Mon-El’s arm worriedly.

 

“I’m never- I’m never going to get to kiss you!” Mon-El gritted out, lifting his leg to stomp down angrily on the trash bin.

 

Winn grimaced at the sound from breaking plastic. His eyes widened when he processed what Mon-El had just exclaimed. “I- wait- you-”

 

“I’m going to have to wait another week- I-”

 

Mon-El froze when he saw Winn move in closer to him. He backed up against the closed door.

 

“I- wait- what are you doing?”

 

Winn got up on his toes and leaned in closer, resting one hand on Mon-El’s neck.

 

“Surprising you.”

 

Mon-El sighed into the gentle press of Winn’s lips against his. He closed his eyes and then pouted when Winn pulled back.

 

“Wow-”

 

“Maybe I should lose more often, if I get surprises like this.” Mon-El laughed, grabbing Winn’s shoulders to pull him in again.

 

* * *

 

“Well, looks like Kara rose up to my expectations.”

 

“That’s not _fair_! I assisted all three goals-”

 

“Keyword: assisted.” Alex laughed. “The deal was a kiss for every goal you scored, and-” She glared at Maggie and put up a finger, silencing her. “-you made none.”

 

Maggied wrinkled her nose angrily. “I usually score all of the goals.”

 

“I feel like I should stop making bets with you because winning is getting a little boring.”

 

“ _That’s not fair-_ Slytherin won! You’re not even-” Maggie ran up to Alex who was laughing as she walked towards the Gryffindor dorms. “You’re not even going to give me a congratulatory kiss?”

 

Alex stopped walking and looked up at the ceiling, considering. Maggie grinned expectantly but then yelped when her back hit the wall of the corridor. Alex hummed, pressing Maggie up harder against the wall.

 

“This feels a little familiar.” She sighed. Maggie shivered when she felt Alex’s breath hit her ear. “And the answer to your question-” Alex leaned a little closer. “No.”

 

Alex pulled back suddenly, making Maggie lose balance and hit the floor on her hands and knees. Maggie stared at the floor helplessly and then up at Alex who laughed and continued walking towards her dorms.

 

Maggie let out a shaky breath and put her hands on her face in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Kara sat in the Hufflepuff quidditch changing room, staying long after the match had ended and everyone had left. She looked at the floor and angrily wiped at the tears making their way out of her eyes.

 

She had let in three goals. They had lost.

 

Kara put her face in her hands and sighed when she heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the space.

 

“Kara?”

 

It was Lena.

 

“Kara, darling-” The footsteps stopped right in front of her. Kara felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. “Oh, Kara.”

 

Lena kneeled down in front of where Kara was sitting on the bench. Kara wiped her eyes again.

 

“What’s wrong, I didn’t see you come out after-”

 

“I let in three goals.” Kara sighed.

 

“You did.”

 

Kara looked up at Lena incredulously. “ _I let in three goals._ ”

 

“I heard you. You don’t have to repeat yourself.” Lena said, smiling a bit at Kara.

 

“What do you mean-”

 

“Kara, I really don’t see what the problem is- you’ve just set the record for most shots stopped in one match.”

 

“You- I- _wait_ _really?_ ”

 

Lena laughed at the look on Kara’s face and moved her hand up to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. “I was going to tell you, silly, but you never came out of here.”

 

“ _Oh wow._ ” Kara said, smiling at Lena excitedly. “Did I- did I really?”

 

“You did- almost one hundred and twenty goals stopped. The last record was one-ten.”

 

“I- oh my god!” Kara exclaimed, jumping off of the bench. She looked at Lena with wide eyes. “I know you said you had a surprise for me- and I know we didn’t win- but-”

 

Lena laughed again and shook her head. “Uh-uh. I can’t go back on a promise like that.”

 

Kara pouted and watched Lena get up from the ground. Lena walked over to Kara and moved a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear.

 

“I may not be able to show you what I was planning to, but-” She tugged at the quidditch robes on Kara. “I can _definitely_ help you get out of all this and wash up.”

  
“That-” Kara swallowed dryly. “That sounds like a good compromise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow!!! That was really gay and I love my gays a lot. I hope yall do too.........


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re going to that meeting.” 

 

“Y-yes, Professor Grant.” Maggie said, feeling her throat tighten with fear. Bile rose up and Maggie had to clutch at her stomach to stop herself from throwing up. She took in a unsteady breath.

 

“Is there a problem, Miss Sawyer?” Cat asked, looking up from her cup of tea. “Am I wrong in assuming that you knew what you agreeing to? I think I’m being  _ very _ lenient- and, hm." She paused, looking Maggie straight in the eye. "What would that other Danvers do if I had to expel you.”

 

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat. “I- thank you for being lenient, Professor.”

 

Professor Grant nodded and took another sip of her tea. She sighed. “You may go.”

 

Maggie nodded and quickly made her way out of the seat across from Professor Grant and out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Kara threw a blueberry up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

 

“You’re going to choke if you keep doing that.” Lena said, looking up from the thick book in her hands at Kara who was lying on her back. The big quilted blanket protected their clothing from the wet grass. 

 

“I’m not going to choke, Lena.” Kara laughed, turning her head to look at Lena who adjusted her position against the tree she was resting her back on. Kara shielded her eyes from the bright reflection hitting her eyes from the lake behind them.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. Kara grabbed another blueberry and tossed it up in the air, watching as it glinted in the sun and arced downwards to her open mouth. Lena grabbed it out of the air and popped it into her mouth before it made it to Kara’s.

 

“Hey-”

 

“Hmm?” Lena looked up from her book and grinned.

 

Kara pouted. “That was my last one.”

 

Lena sighed and put down her book. “Well, I suppose I could let you have a taste…” 

 

Kara grinned and nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the green and silver tie around Lena’s neck to pull her in for a sweet kiss. Lena sighed contently when she felt Kara’s lips press against her own. Lena braced her hands over the sides of Kara’s arms. Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s tie and pulled her in closer, making Lena lose her balance and fall on top of her.

 

Kara giggled. “Oops.”

 

“Oops is right.” Lena laughed, rolling of of Kara and lying down next to her. She brought her hand up to move a strand of hair from Kara’s face.

 

"I love blueberries." Kara said, sticking out her tongue slightly through her teeth.

 

Lena moved back in to kiss Kara again. "So do I."

 

* * *

 

Lena yawned a bit, enjoying the last of the light as the sun set behind them, reflecting warm orange light from the calm lake onto their skin. Kara closed her eyes and smiled, settling in closer to Lena, who was leaning against the tree once again.

 

“Hey! Luthor!” A voice yelled from their right. They turned to look to where about six girls stood, from an assortment of houses. Kara swallowed when she saw that their wands were drawn and pointed towards them.

 

The girls slowly walked over to them. Kara and Lena both grabbed their wands. Kara stood up, standing in front of Lena.

 

“Can I help you?” Kara said, watching as a Ravenclaw girl walked to the front of the group.

 

“Yeah.” She said tersely. “I need you to get out of the way.”

 

Kara glanced at the group warily and turned back at the Ravenclaw girl. “Yeah, I  _ don’t  _ think that’s going to happen.”

 

A Gryffindor girl growled and stomped over to Kara, angrily jabbing Kara with her finger. “I  _ don’t care _ if she’s your girlfriend-” She grabbed Kara’s wand and threw it on the ground.

 

Kara slapped the girl’s hand away from her. “I would walk away _right now_ -” She growled.

 

“Kara,” Lena slowly stood up and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. She tugged her back towards the blanket they were laying on. “Kara, it’s not worth it, let’s go-”

 

“ _ Not worth it? _ ” The Gryffindor girl shrieked. “You  _ know _ what’s not worth it?” She laughed.

 

“Jenn, wait-” A Slytherin girl ran up to her, pulling her back. Jenn violently shrugged off the girl’s grip.

 

Jenn held up her wand and pointed it at Lena. “What’s not  _ worth _ it-” She snarled, “Is a Luthor’s  _ life _ -” She wound her hand back to throw a spell in Lena’s direction. “So tell that to my  _ dead parents! _ ” 

 

Kara jumped in front of the incoming spell headed straight for Lena. She wrapped her arms around Lena and braced herself for the pain of the spell hitting her back. 

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re acting weird today.” Alex said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

 

Maggie shut the book in front of her in frustration. “What are you trying to say-”

 

“Woah there, grumpy pants.” Alex laughed. “I’m just pointing out that you were staring at that page for like…. Ten minutes.”

 

“I’ve- I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”

 

Alex looked at Maggie curiously. “What’s that supposed to mean- we’ve all got exams coming soon.”

 

Maggie sighed and stood up. “I- I wish I could tell you.”

 

“You can!” Alex said, getting up. A librarian made a loud ‘shushing’ noise from behind the bookshelves but Alex ignored them. “Don’t you- don’t you trust me?”

 

“Not here- not yet-” Maggie gritted out, grabbing her books and walking out of library. She didn’t look back to see Alex’s shoulders slump dejectedly.

 

* * *

Kara never felt the pain that was supposed to be spreading across her back. A spell had never hit her.

 

Kara only felt Lena’s grip on the back of her shirt. She opened her eyes when she couldn’t hear anything around her. Not the movement of the water in the lake in front of them, not the birds chirping in the trees surrounding them, not the yelling of the six girls behind them. Kara turned her head to look at them.

 

Lena opened her eyes and let go of Kara’s shirt. A gasp left her mouth when she looked at her surroundings. A red tinted bubble had formed around them. Lena squinted and saw the girls crowded around a form on the ground.

 

It was the Gryffindor girl who tried to attack Lena. Jenn.

 

The spell had deflected onto her. 

 

Lena pulled back from Kara to look at her. Kara’s eyes were wide and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. The bubble around them dissipated with a hiss.

 

The Ravenclaw girl turned around to look at them and then at Kara. Her eyes burned into Kara’s.

 

“You- you just did wandless magic-” She pointed accusingly at Kara. "I  _saw_ Jenn knock the wand out of your hand-"

 

“I-” 

 

“Jenn’s not breathing.” One of the other girls whispered. The Ravenclaw girl quickly turned to look back at Jenn on the ground.

 

Lena put her hand on Kara’s back and rubbed soothingly. “I’ll summon Professor Grant.” 

 

Kara nodded, a few tears slipping from her eyes. “This is my fault.” She whispered.

 

“It’s not-” Lena moved to pull Kara into a hug. Their cheeks softly rubbed together. “This isn’t your fault.” Lena raised her wand and send out a spark in the direction of the castle. A few seconds later, Professor Grant and a few other teachers appeared by the tree.

 

“Thank Merlin for that portkey.” Professor Grant muttered, leading the group to where Lena and Kara were standing. 

 

Lena recognized Professor Henshaw and Kara’s mother walking towards them along with a few other teachers. Kara pulled away from Lena and stood up straight.

 

“Kara, honey? What happened?” Eliza asked, walking over and rubbing her hands along the sides of Kara’s arms. 

 

“I- they-”

 

“She used wandless magic and now Jenn’s not breathing!” A Hufflepuff girl gritted out. Eliza looked over at Jenn who was on the ground.

 

“Oh dear.” Eliza whispered, putting her hand gently on Kara's cheek.

 

“Oh dear, indeed.” Professor Grant muttered, walking over to the group of girls. “Move.” She said tersely. She bent down to inspect Jenn and then sighed with relief. “Just paralyzed.” Professor Grant rubbed her chin. “This looks self inflicted.”

 

“It was.” Lena said, looking at Professor Grant seriously.

 

“Pardon?” She said, looking up at Lena.

 

“Jenn tried attacking me.” Lena turned to look at the other girls. “They all did-” She lowered her voice. “ _ They always do. _ ” Lena put her hand on Kara’s back again. “Kara tried to stop them- and well- jumped in front of me-”

 

“Kara, is this true?” Professor Henshaw asked, looking at Kara intently.

 

Kara looked up at him and then nodded slowly. 

 

Professor Grant harrumphed and stood up. “Hank, get the Gryffindor to the infirmary. The rest of you, deal with the others.”

 

“Um, did you miss the part about  _ wandless magic?”  _ The Ravenclaw girl said, waving her hands around. “ _ Like extremely powerful wandless magic?!  _ And you still believe her? She’s probably working for that bitch’s broth-”

 

Professor Grant put her hand up and effectively silenced what the girl had to say next. She focused her eyes in a glare at the girl. “I did not  _ ask _ for your input, Miss Lawson.” She paused and looked at the group of girls in front of her. “All of you will be facing the consequences of attempting to attack another student- well  _ students _ .” Professor Grant turned to the other teachers. “Take them to my office, I’ll deal with them after,” She gestured to Kara and Lena, “these two.”

 

Eliza stood still for a second, staring at Professor Grant intently. 

 

Professor Grant glanced at her and sighed. "Eliza, I will deal with this. You may go."

 

Eliza nodded and turned to walk towards the group of girls.

 

* * *

 

After Professor Henshaw had taken Jenn to the infirmary and the other Professors had taken the other girls to Professor Grant’s office, Professor Grant turned to look at Lena and Kara.

 

Lena winced when she could hear Kara’s audible gulp.

 

Professor Grant hummed. “There’s no need to be fearful, Kiera.”

 

“ _Her name is Kara_.” Lena said angrily under her breath.

 

Professor Grant shot an amused look at Lena and looked back at Kara. “Tell your guard dog to heel.” 

 

Lena scrunched her face up at Kara when she heard Kara snort.

 

Kara looked back at Professor Grant worriedly. “Am I in trouble?”

 

“No  _ Kara, _ you did what was necessary, but-” Professor Grant sighed and bent down to pick up Kara’s wand from the ground, “But you really must be more careful.” She handed the wand to Kara. “Needless to say- we will be wiping those girls’ memories of today’s events.”

 

Kara and Lena nodded.

 

“And hopefully-” Professor Grant turned to address Lena, “they will leave you alone after we plant some different ones.” She cackled and turned to walk back to the castle.

 

Lena stared after her wide-eyed. “She- I-”

 

Kara laughed and patted her on the back. “That could've ended up worse.”

  
Lena nodded dazedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Grant extended her hand outwards. A small coin sat in the center of her palm. 

"Rub this if you run into any trouble."

 

Maggie nodded and gingerly took the coin. She tugged the hood of her dark robe over her head and tucked the coin into her pocket.

 

"Do you think they'll suspect me?"

 

Professor Grant tilted her head to the side in consideration. "No... Just don't do anything that would let them."

 

Maggie nodded and turned to walk into the empty fireplace. Professor Grant handed her the Floo powder.

 

"If I don't make it back, can you tell Alex-"

 

"Don't be dramatic, you're wasting time."

 

Maggie sighed and threw the powder down to her feet. Green fire rose up and licked at her dark form. She disappeared after saying where she needed to go.

 

"Luthor cemetery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well..... at least yall got some gay fluff, right?


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie sighed into Alex’s gentle kiss. They had been kissing for some time now, Alex’s hand slowly grazing the skin bared below Maggie’s shirt.

 

Alex pulled back. “That’s the fifth time you sighed.”

 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind-”

 

“So you’ve told me.” Alex snapped, moving farther away from Maggie and leaning against the arm of the worn red couch. 

 

Maggie already missed the contact.

 

“I- I don’t know if I can tell you.” Maggie said sadly and then sighed.

 

“If you sigh again I’m leaving.” Alex said, narrowing her eyes at Maggie.

 

Maggie cracked a smile. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-”

 

“You want to keep me safe. Okay, fine. I get it.”

 

“You don’t though.”

 

Alex groaned in annoyance. “Wow. Please tell me- again- how you think you can decide everything for me.”

 

Maggie worried her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at Alex for a second. She grimaced a bit and then relented. “Alright.”

 

“Alright, what?”

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. You- you’re my girlfriend. You deserve to know.”

 

* * *

 

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. The full moon shone through the window in Kara’s room and reflected off of the golden streaks in Kara’s hair. Kara sighed and scooted closer to Lena, sighing happily in her sleep. Lena smiled gently down at Kara.

 

She didn’t want to go to sleep.

 

_ She couldn’t go to sleep. _

 

Lena knew that Lex would try to contact her in her dreams tonight. She felt a pressure at the top of her head. The same pressure she felt every single time Lex had contacted her in the past. It could be something else but she had a feeling. Lena may not know The Dark Lord anymore, but she knew her brother. And Lex was predictable. 

 

Tensions were high in Hogwarts, and probably high among Lex and his followers.

 

“Lena?” Kara mumbled, blearily looking up at Lena who had her back propped against the headboard. “Why aren’t you sleeping… I want to cuddle.”

 

Lena snorted when she saw Kara’s pout. She scooted down and wrapped her arms around Kara.

 

“Better?”

 

Kara nodded and shivered when Lena placed a kiss on her collarbone. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

Lena hummed. “Not tired.”

 

“Liar.” Kara laughed. Lena felt the vibrations from Kara’s neck and smiled. She always loved Kara’s laugh.

 

“Fine.” Lena sighed. “Lex is trying to reach me. I’m not letting him.”

 

Kara sat up suddenly, scaring Lena. 

 

“Wha-”

 

“I need to help you stay awake then.” Kara said seriously, turning to look at Lena who was clutching her chest. “What’s wrong- oh.” Kara laughed nervously. “Sorry for scaring you.”

 

Lena sat up and slapped Kara’s arm. “You don’t have to stay up.”

 

“Yes I do.” Kara said, looking at Lena confusedly.

 

Lena smiled at Kara. “You know I love you, right?”

 

Kara nodded quickly, smiling crookedly at Lena.

 

* * *

 

“What’s with you two- OH NO DON’T TELL ME-” Winn clapped a hand over his eyes. 

 

Kara and Lena exchanged tired glances. 

 

“It’s not what you think.” Kara grumbled, taking an angry bite out of a waffle in her hand. “Sadly.” Lena elbowed her painfully.

 

“First of all, ew. Second of all, why didn’t you two sleep then.” Winn said, squinting at the two girls across from him.

 

“Just you know… stuff.” Kara said. Lena sent her a pointed look and then turned back to Winn.

 

“Lex was trying to contact me.”

 

“Lex-  _ as in Lex Luthor The Dark- _ ”

 

Lena and Kara cut him off with shushing noises.

 

“Not so loud!” Kara hissed at him.

 

“Yes though, Winn- I had to stay awake or he could see into my mind and talk to me.”

 

“Wait- see into your mind? Why didn’t you mention that?” Kara asked, choking on her waffle. Winn bent over the table the hit her on the back a few times. 

 

Lena winced. “I didn’t want to make you feel worried.”

 

“ _Worried?_ _WORRIED!_ Oh, you’re way too late on that one.” Kara snorted and took another bite out her waffle. “After all this-” She waved her waffle around in the air, “I’m _beyond_ worried.”

 

Winn stared at the two girls across from him with a concerned look on his face. Kara put up a finger at him and glared. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say anything-”

 

Winn put his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t going to.”

 

Kara put her finger down and let out a deflated sigh. “Sorry, Winn.”

 

“It’s fine.” He laughed and then took a bite out of his waffle. 

Kara looked down at the abused waffle in her hand and dropped in on the table, wincing. Lena laughed and handed Kara a napkin. Something hit the back of Kara’s neck. Kara turned around and saw Alex walking towards the Hufflepuff table, hand in hand with Maggie. She was crumpling up bits of parchment paper with her free hand and pelting them at Kara.

 

One hit Lena. Kara laughed when she heard Alex mumble a quick apology to Lena and sit down next to Kara.

 

“What’s up, nerd- you look half dead-” Alex craned her neck to look over at Lena. “Ew, you both look half dead.”

 

“It’s not what you think though…” Winn said, words muffled by the waffle in his mouth.

 

“Swallow, Schott. You’ve heard that one before, haven’t you?”

 

Winn choked on on the remainder of his waffle. Maggie smacked Alex on the head.

 

“Don’t be rude.” Maggie whispered.

 

Winn paused in the middle of his coughing fit. “I like you- Maggie-” And then continued coughing.

 

Alex rolled her eyes and took Maggie’s hand. “I like her too.” Maggie grinned and kissed the corner of Alex’s mouth.

 

Winn rolled his eyes and looked over to see Mon-El walking to the table. He brightened considerably and waved him over.

 

“Mon-El, hey-” Winn got up and pecked Mon-El on the cheek when Mon-El made his way next to him to sit down. 

 

Alex scoffed. “Gay.” Maggie smacked her on the head again.

 

Winn paused when he looked down at Mon-El’s hands which were twitching. “Wait- what happened?”

 

“Oh.” Mon-El frowned down at his bruised knuckles. “This guy outside was saying mean stuff about Lena.”

 

“So you hit him?” Lena said, eyes wide. 

 

“Well yeah,” Mon-El said, sitting down. “We’re all friends, right? I like protecting my friends.”

 

Lena stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. 

  
“Yeah, Mon-El. We’re all friends.” Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even my filler chapters are gay. Thank the writer's block for still being considerate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :/

Lena stared at the ceiling above her bed, heart thumping violently as she took in a deep breath.

 

The words recited to her in the voice of her brother pounded through her head over and over. She brought a shaky hand to wipe the sweat and tears from her face. Lena sat up in the bed, heavily leaning back on her arm.

 

 _I’m coming for you_.

 

Lex’s voice whispered in her mind. He was gone, but the words remained. Lena took in another deep breath, trying not to wake up the sleeping students around her when the next part of his message. She choked back a sob. Lex had seen into her mind, into her thoughts.

 

_The Zor-El girl? You will regret getting involved with her._

 

He saw Kara.

 

_I’m coming for her first._

 

* * *

 

“I’m not doing this anymore.” Maggie dropped the coin onto Professor Grant’s desk.

 

“Hmm, any reason?” Professor Grant looked up from her newspaper, the grimacing images of the students caught in the aurors’ raid of the castle. She looked at Maggie curiously. “It’s the Danvers girl isn’t it?”

 

“I-”

 

“You’re going to regret this. This is reason for expulsion.” Professor Grant said firmly.

 

“I don’t care.” Maggie whispered, closing her eyes.

 

“Alright.” Professor Grant sighed. “Maggie Sawyer, gather your things. You are no longer a student at Hogwarts due to illegal activity involving a Dark Magic cult.”

 

* * *

 

Lena held onto Kara, bringing her closer to her. She hugged her tightly, hands grabbing onto the fabric of Kara’s sweater.

 

“Lena? Lena- you’re squeezing kind of tightly-”

 

“Oh.” Lena loosened her grip and moved back a bit. “Sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong,” Kara brought her hand up to touch Lena’s cheek gently. “Wait- did he talk to you again?”

 

Lena nodded, moving her head to rest in the crook of Kara’s neck. She heard Kara let out a breath. Kara’s hand moved through her hair soothingly.

 

“Your last name was Zor-El?”

 

Kara tensed up and stopped running her hand through Lena’s hair. “I- yes.” She moved back out of Lena’s arms. “Did he tell you that?”

 

“I-”

 

“Did he tell you what he did?”

 

“No-”

 

Kara tightly closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall behind her. She brought a hand up to rub at her forehead. “My- my parents-”

 

Lena let out a shaky breath. “He sent the woman, didn’t he.”

 

“Yes. At least that’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

 

“Why would he want you dead-” Lena froze, putting her hands on her mouth. “Wandless magic.” She said lowly.

 

Kara nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. “There was a prophecy. Two wandless wizards, only one coming out alive. Professor Grant foresaw it before I was born.”

 

Lena clenched her fists by her sides. “We’re not going to let that happen.”

 

“What-”

 

“I have a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Alex sat down dejectedly on a bench outside of the castle. Maggie was nowhere to be found and the letter she found on her bed this morning-

 

Alex needed answers.

 

But Maggie was gone. Her bed was empty, her things were gone, and nobody seemed to have any idea to where she went.

 

Alex didn’t want to believe what the letter said.

 

_Expulsion._

 

Did she really just accept that without even _telling_ Alex? Without trusting her enough for her opinion?

 

Again. No trust again.

 

Alex put her face in her hands and let out a shuddering breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. The letter fisted in her right hand fell onto the ground.

 

“I think you dropped this.” The sound of crinkling paper sounded in front of Alex. Alex looked up surprisedly at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

 _Lucy Lane_.

 

* * *

 

“Rough break-up, huh?” Lucy said, plopping down in the empty space on the bench right next to Alex.

 

“It’s- we didn’t- I-”

 

Lucy laughed. Alex clamped her mouth shut and winced.

 

“What are you doing here?” Alex whispered.

 

Lucy hummed, looking at Alex. “I came here to visit James while I had time off from work.”

 

“Why aren’t you with him?”

 

“He broke up with me.”

 

“ _What?!_ He- he tried all last year to- that idiot-” Alex growled, rubbing her forehead angrily.

 

Lucy laughed. “I think it was expected, to be honest.”

 

“Expected?! You two were like _the couple_ \- like- like-”

 

“Perfect?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Lucy shook her head. “We had a lot of issues we pretended didn’t exist. Most of it was my fault though.”

 

Alex scoffed. “I doubt that. James can be an idiot sometimes.”

 

“Yeah.” Lucy sighed sadly. “I loved him though,” She looked up at Alex sadly. “I really did.”

 

“Loved?”

 

“He didn’t trust me. It got hard seeing the same person I fell in love with.”

 

Alex let in a sharp breath, trying to hold back her tears again. Lucy put her hand on Alex’s shoulder comfortingly and then got up abruptly. She kneeled down in front of Alex.

 

“If this- if whatever is happening doesn’t work out-” Lucy took a deep breath and smiled sadly at Alex. “Would you consider going on a date with me? Later on, obviously.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“You don’t have to answer me now. Just consider it?” Lucy’s eyes stared into Alex’s hopefully. Alex gave a small nod, the letter in her hand crumpling further. Lucy got up, squeezing Alex’s thigh comfortingly. “Go talk to James. Keep each other company.”

 

Alex stared at Lucy’s retreating form and then back down at the crumpled letter in her hand. Tears dripped down, soaking the paper.

 

* * *

 

“You _want him_ to attack the school?!” Kara whispered in shock a few seconds after Lena spoke.

 

Lena winced. “Well not exactly- I want to lure him. Him alone though- I think if we all work together we can stop him.”

“If it’s like thirty of us against him, then _I guess_ , but how- wait- I know someone.” Kara said, putting a finger up.

 

“ _You know someone_?” Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara.

 

“Yeah like a double agent kind of deal- I need to find Alex-” Kara ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

 

“Kara?” Lena yelled after her. “Kara! Meet me in the Room after! We’re not done here!”

 

“Okay!” Kara yelled back, waving over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Alex plopped down on the couch, beside James. She swung her feet over to rest on his lap. He looked at her and then winced.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“ _What happened to ME? What happened to YOU?_ ” Alex said, kicking him in the arm.

 

“Ouch?” He rubbed his arm and moved Alex’s feet away from him. “So you heard.”

 

“Yeah I heard! From Lucy-”

 

“You saw Lucy?”

 

“Yes I saw Lucy. Try listening.”

 

“Sorry,” James sighed. He rubbed his face with his hand. “It’ just been a long day.”

 

“Yeah.” Alex sighed.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” James asked, looking at her with understanding in his eyes.

 

“Not really.” Alex sighed, “But-” She took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to him. “You can read this.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

James stared at Alex with consideration after handing the piece of paper back to her.

 

“Want to get a drink? Three Broomsticks?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Alex said, getting up. James smiled and shook his head, walking after her out of the warm Gryffindor common room.

 

* * *

 

Kara ran through the narrow hallways leading to the Gryffindor common room. She turned a corner, but hit something solid. She jumped back, fists up, ready to fight.

 

“Oh, James!” Kara exclaimed, sighing with relief. She looked over to the figure laughing next to James. “And Alex!”

 

“You were just ready for a fight, huh?” James laughed, slapping his hand on Alex’s back.

 

Kara blushed and rubbed her hand on her neck in embarrassment. “Sorry…”

 

“Never bad to be prepared, Kara.” Alex snorted.

 

Kara looked at Alex and stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“We’re going to the Three Broomsticks. Want to join?” James asked, smiling a bit at Kara.

 

“Oh- I can’t but, Alex I need to ask you something.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can Maggie help me and Lena out with something? I-” Kara froze and the sullen look on Alex’s face. “What happened?”

 

Alex shoved the crumpled piece of paper into Kara’s hands and strode away. “Let’s go, James. I need that drink more than ever!”

 

James looked at Kara helplessly and quickly followed Alex.

 

Kara looked down at the paper curiously and uncrumpled it.

 

* * *

 

_Danvers,_

 

_I know you wanted us to be more, but I think this is as far as we can go. I’m involved with some very dangerous people, and well as of today I’ve been expelled from Hogwarts. I just want everyone to stay safe. The things I was involved with- good side or bad side, were not safe at all._

 

_Try not to take this all too personally and stay safe,_

_Maggie._


	21. Chapter 21

“Shouldn’t we- mmf !” Kara was cut off by Lena pushing her down against the couch again and capturing her lips. Kara’s eyes closed on their own accord but then snapped opened a few seconds later. She pulled back and took a deep breath. “Shouldn’t we start- hey! Don’t pout at me!”

 

Lena pouted harder and sat up on the opposite end of the worn couch.

 

Kara took a deep breath. “Shouldn’t we start planning or something?” She grabbed the bottle of water sitting at the foot of the couch and took a large sip.

 

Lena crossed her arms. “ _No_ -” She looked at Kara, “ _Maybe._ ” Lena sighed and slumped backwards against the couch. “I just? Want to make out with you instead?”

 

Immediately after Lena spoke, Kara choked on her water. Lena winced and scooted away to avoid the spray of water.

 

Lena got up and walked towards the record player in the small room. She dusted off a record and slipped it out of its paper jacket. She gently placed it on the player and put the needle down. Kara looked up when she heard the sound of music filling the small area. She smiled at Lena and got up to take her hands.

 

“What is this?” Kara sighed. Lena pulled Kara closer and rested her head against Kara’s collarbone.

 

“Miles Davis.” Lena mumbled. “I came here a few times to listen to the music in here and came across his record.”

 

Kara hummed and gently swayed to the soft instrumental music, leading Lena through the space in the center of the room. The soothing sound of a single trumpet sounded from the crackling speakers.

 

“Do you think we’ll come out of this alive?” Lena whispered. Kara felt warm tears seep through her shirt. She rubbed her hands gently over the planes of Lena’s shaking back.

 

“We will.” Kara took a sharp intake of breath. “We have to.”

 

* * *

 

Kara put her feet up on Lena’s lap and stared at the low ceiling above them. She listened to the soft tapping of Lena’s quill against a piece of parchment paper.

 

She heard Lena sigh and crumple up the parchment in her hands.

 

“I think we both know what I have to do.”

 

Kara looked up at Lena. Lena’s jaw was clenched and her fingers dug into the parchment in her hands.

 

“Don’t say it.” Kara said lowly.

 

“What other choice do we have!” Lena yelled, head snapping to look at Kara. Kara quickly sat up. “I’m not letting him get to you!” She growled. “You can’t help me with this- It has to be just me.”

 

“It doesn’t! We have-”

 

“Maggie Sawyer left us- _left your sister-_ there’s no one else that can help!”

 

Kara took a shuddering breath and looked at Lena pleadingly. “We can ask Professor Grant-”

 

“To what? She wouldn’t help us. I’m not putting anyone else’s life in danger-”

 

“You’re putting your life in danger! I can’t-” Kara let out a choked sob. She took Lena’s hands, releasing the balled up parchment fisted in them. “Lena-” Her voice broke, “I can’t lose you too.”

 

Tears welled up in Lena’s eyes. She shook her head, brows furrowing. “I’m not-” She took a steadying breath and looked away from Kara’s tearful eyes. She let go of Kara’s hands and stood up. “I’ve made up my mind.”

 

“Lena-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Kara lowered her eyes away from Lena’s retreating form. The tears flowed freely when she heard the door slam.

 

* * *

 

Kara rubbed wiped at her eyes and shoved her hands deep into her pockets. Even though winter was almost over, the strong gusts of winds during the night were still unforgiving. Kara shivered and walked faster towards the warm lights of Hogsmeade in the distance.

 

The wooden doors of The Three Broomsticks opened when she stepped onto the mat in front. Warmth flooded outwards and the soft chatter from within filled her ears. She stepped in and immediately spotted James and Alex in a corner laughing loudly and tossing back drinks.

 

Kara slowly walked over to the table and plopped down into a seat.

 

“Kara ! You-” James froze when he saw Kara’s face. He pushed his drink towards her. He winced when Kara drowned it immediately.

 

“What happened to you.” Alex said, squinting at Kara unsteadily from across the table.

 

“Lena-”

 

“Actually don’t say anything. This is a love free zone right now!”

 

“But Alex, I love yo-”

 

“LOVE FREE ZONE!” Alex yelled, putting a finger in the air. James nodded thoughtfully and put his finger up. Alex glared at Kara. Kara sighed and put a finger up.

 

“Okay, now, drink up!” Alex said pushing another drink at Kara and waving her hand to get the attention of the waiter.

 

James looked over at Kara. He reached out to get a napkin from the center of the table, knocking over a few empty glasses in the process.

 

* * *

 

A few drinks later, Kara was on the floor cracking up at something James said. James wasn’t a particularly funny person but Kara was spectacularly drunk. She unsteadily got on her feet and leaned against the table.

 

“Do you-” Kara hiccuped. “Do you think I could make out with Lena like _right now._ ”

 

“Dude. Totally.” James said, squinting at his empty glass confusedly. Alex was fast asleep on the table. He accidentally dropped it, waking Alex up in the process.

 

“WHA-” Alex flung her arm out to smack James in the face. “SHOW YOURSELF!”

 

“Inside-” Kara hiccuped. “Inside voice Alex!”

 

James scrunched his face up and put his hands on his ears. “Kara that was…. Really loud.”

 

“Shut up, Fake James!” Alex said, putting her face on the table. She rolled her head to the side to glare at him. “Tell me what you did with him.”

 

“What-”

 

“Tell me! Real James would've never broken up with Lucy.”

 

Kara gasped loudly, putting her hands on her mouth. “You broke up with Lucy?!” She whispered loudly. “A-after all I did to help you _woo her?!_ ”

 

“Yes but-”

 

“You don’t get to talk Fake James. You- you broke her heart. And just ! And just left her all without saying a word. All she got was a stupid note.”

 

“You aren’t talking about me anymore, are you-”

 

“Who asked you, Fake James?!” Alex glared, pointing menacingly at him and then slumping forward. “But- no. It’s fine though. I’m over it. I’ve got other options.”

 

“What other options?”

 

“Lucy asked me out-” Alex clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at James who didn’t look bothered. “Wait- James-”

 

“She was always out of reach because of you.” He looked at Alex sadly. “I don’t think I ever really had a chance. Not against you.”

 

“But she dated you… not me.”

 

“I saw the way she looked at you.” James sighed at then put his glass down. He looked at his watch. “We should probably head back now.”

 

Alex nodded slowly and got up in one unstable movement. Kara sat still for a moment longer and then slowly got up. She looked back and forth between her sister and friend and smiled slowly.

 

“What-” Alex started but was cut off by Kara.

 

“Last one to the castle has to pick up the tab!” She sprinted out of the tavern and grabbed her coat on the way out, laughing when she heard the sounds of yelling and fast footfalls behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kara stumbled towards the Slytherin common room completely out of breath, waiting for someone to enter so that she could slip in behind them. She stood outside of the bare wall for a few minutes. Kara winced and moved out of the way when a couple, too invested in kissing each other passionately made their way towards her. One of them flicked their wand at the wall. The wall slowly opened up, revealing the Slytherin common room inside.

 

Kara quickly trailed behind them, avoiding the couch they fell onto and made her way up the stairs to the girl’s dorm room. She winced when she hit her foot on a bed and tripped.

 

“Kara?”

 

The bed she tripped on was Lena’s.

 

“Heyyyy…” Kara whispered,

 

“Are you drunk?” Lena wiped at her eyes. She looked at Kara blearily, as if not believing that Kara was actually there in front of her.

 

“Were you crying?”

 

Lena frowned at Kara and lied back down. “I’m not changing my mind about this, Kara. You didn’t have to come here.”

 

“I- I wanted to.” Kara scooted closer to Lena’s bed, resting her arms and head on the edge of the bed. Lena looked at her warily.

 

“Why would you want to.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“We were apart for like 4 hours. And you got drunk.”

 

“That’s _why_ I got drunk. Duh.” Kara said, sticking her tongue out at Lena. Lena sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“I’m going to let him in tonight. I’m going to accept his offer.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know?”

  
“Yeah. That’s why I’m here.” Kara said and then smiled sadly at Lena. “To hold you close when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like tha was Pretty Gay... Right ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long Here Is Plot ,

Lena slumped down next to Kara, who was sitting against a tree by the lake. Clouds hung low in the sky, blocking out the warmth of the sun and reminding everyone that spring had not quite yet begun. Lena felt Kara shiver next to her. She looked out at the lake in front of them. A terse silence stood between them. 

 

Lena swallowed when Kara shifted away slightly from her. It was barely a movement but Lena felt it. She was always aware of Kara. Always aware now that Kara felt like she was pulling away.

 

And she was.

 

The nightmares never stopped. Once Lena had accepted her brother’s terms he hadn’t stopped his visits. Plunging into her memories. Her thoughts. Her secrets.

 

Lena blinked slowly, taking in the gloominess of the weather and the atmosphere that surrounded them. Silence had become their norm. Lena couldn’t tell Kara about what she had been seeing and hearing every night. Or the sudden painful sear mark that appeared one night right above the crease in her elbow. 

 

Kara knew though. Kara knew but didn’t want to push Lena.

 

She didn’t know Lena would pull away so quickly though.

 

Lena listened to the sound of Kara taking in a shaky breath. “You-” Her voice broke, “You still love me right?” Lena felt Kara turn to look at her.

 

Lena closed her eyes and breathed in sharply through her nose. “I’m only doing this because I love you.”

 

She saw Kara nod from the corner of her eye and slump her shoulders down. 

 

* * *

 

The nightmares stopped. They had been plaguing her for a full month and then stopped without warning. 

 

Lena still couldn’t sleep though.

 

She stopped asking Kara to lie with her after the third night of waking up in a panicked sweat. Kara shouldn’t have to see her like that. Lena knew it only make Kara doubt the plan more and more as the days went by.

 

She didn’t want to think about what the visitations stopping meant.

 

* * *

 

Lena understood what was happening just minutes before everything came crashing down. More specifically, before the roof came crashing down in a magnificent explosion of rubble. 

 

The mark on her arm pulsed. Lex was close, suddenly. Very close. 

 

Lena knew she had to find Kara.

 

* * *

 

There were more followers in Hogwarts than Lena could have even imagined. The dozen that were arrested just months before. They lined the main hall, stopping anyone who tried to make their way into the destruction that was the main hall. 

 

Lena stood with them.

 

* * *

 

Kara paced the length of the Room of Requirement. A few records laid broken on the floor where Kara had thrown them at the wall where the door used to stand.

 

Lena had dragged her in and sealed the entrance from the outside with no explanation.

 

A thunderous explosion coming from the Great Hall sounded just seconds later. 

 

The fearful look in Lena’s eyes when she pulled back from a searing kiss was enough to make Kara hit the wall forcefully over and over

 

She knew exactly what Lena was about to do.

 

Kara had to get out.

 

* * *

 

“Lena, my _wonderful_  sister.”

 

Lena shivered at the sound of his voice. She tried not to move when her touched her chin and smiled at her. His voice was so much worse to hear whispered in her ear. So much worse in person. It didn’t used to sound like that.

 

She watched Lex turn to the group of students in front of him. Some visibly fearful while others, the followers, stood stock still. They hung on his every word.

 

“... Now,” Lena looked away when he rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Where is  _ that _ girl?” Lex looked at Lena. She focused on his black robe, hanging loosely on his boney frame. Lena looked up at his face, the brother she knew all those years ago completely gone. 

 

Lena schooled a look of indifference on her face, perfected after so many years of punishment from her mother. Their mother. 

 

“How am I supposed to know.” She sighed.

 

Lex tsked and turned back to look at the rows of students before him. He grinned when the doors of the Great Hall closed with a loud boom. Lena and Lex stood on the pile of rubble, looking at every student below them. The last of them had just been rounded up. Light streamed in from the hole in the ceiling, bathing Lena and Lex in the blinding light. Lex looked even paler than she remembered.

 

“I’d like to thank all of you for so  _ kindly _ letting me in.” He said, voice magnified and echoing through the vast space. Lena recognized Alex and Kara’s friends huddled towards the back of the hall. They all stared at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

 

If they knew what she was doing, they would try to stop her.

 

* * *

 

Kara took a deep breath and backed away from the wall, wand falling out of her hand. 

 

Nothing worked.

 

She clenched her fists together and rolled her shoulders. Kara put her hands in front of her and took another deep breath. She allowed the energy rising in her simmer for a second and then explode outwards in a beam of red light. A hole was blown straight through the stone wall. 

 

Kara stepped out and looked back when she heard rumbling behind her. The hole in the wall closed up, bricks flying up and paving back into the surrounding wall. She put a hand on the newly mended wall, no sign of the blast she had sent through it just moments earlier.

 

Kara moved back behind a column when she heard quick footsteps approaching.

 

“Hank, we have to stop them-”

 

It was Professor Grant.

 

“I know- just-”

 

Kara heard a crack and then the sound of bodies hitting the ground. She pressed a hand tightly over her lips.

 

“ _ Get them out of here before they wake up _ .” A voice hissed. “ _ Take- take the wands.” _

 

* * *

 

Lena gritted her teeth when she watched Lex tell his followers to restrain Winn.

 

“I’ll make an example out of you,” Lex said, leveling a fiery gaze at him. Two followers held Winn’s arms behind his back. “With a twitch of my finger you’ll be out like a light.”

 

She heard the sound of Mon-El and Alex struggling against invisible restraints from the floor near Winn’s feet. Blood ran from the corner of Alex’s mouth. Lena slowly put her hand to her wand and took a few steadying breaths. 

 

* * *

 

Kara quickly moved through the castle, running faster than she ever knew she could. The hallways were completely empty. Paper and rubble littered the floors. Kara was shaking with adrenaline. 

 

_ Find Lena, find Lena, find Lena- _

 

She skid to a stop when she got to the doors of the Great Hall. Two students stood guarding the entrance. Kara quickly shot two rocks near her feet towards them, effectively knocking them out. She steadied herself against the surface of the door and shakily grabbed the large door handle, flinging it open.

 

* * *

 

Lena screamed, grabbing at the invisible hands pulling her upwards in the air. 

 

“I never suspected my own  _ sister _ .” Lex spat, eyes narrowing in anger. “This time I  _ will  _ kill you. I’ll take that precious girlfriend of yours too.” He laughed. The door to the Great Hall suddenly swung open.

 

Lex looked up gleefully, dropping Lena to the ground. The Hall was deadly silent, except for Lex’s excited laugh. “It’s you!”

 

Lena’s wand clattered across the floor. She choked back a sob when she saw Kara at the door. Kara made eye contact with Lena and raise her hand up in a fist.

 

All at once, the students surrounding her turned to attack the followers guarding Lex. He turned around at the commotion and then looked back to where Kara was standing. She disappeared.

 

Lena heard a crack and then the sound of Lex hitting the ground. She turned her head towards the sound of the noise but only saw empty space. Lena slowly got up and looked down at Lex who was sprawled out on the floor. 

 

Lex quickly got up and turned slowly in a circle. “Come out, come out…” 

 

Kara stepped out from behind a column and ducked down when Lex threw a spell in her direction. The wall behind her turned black with scorch marks. Lena scrambled to pick up her wand amidst the chaos. She grabbed it off the floor and flung a spell at Lex, who easily blocked it.

 

“Teaming up on me, hmm-?” Lex stumbled forward when a spell hit him square in the back. Kara looked over to see Alex, wand raised in front of her. She wiped the blood from her lip. Mon-El stood next to her, wand in ready position. “Oh, this is a very unfair fight.” He sighed, “I can make it even again though.” He grinned and swiped his hand to the right. Mon-El went flying towards a column.

 

Kara put out her hand and froze him midair before he could hit. Lex took the opportunity to fling a deadly spell at her. Alex and Lena both sent quick blocking spells to stop it. 

 

Lex sighed and sent a mass of spells at Alex. Alex did her best to block and deflect the spells coming her way but stumbled back when her foot got caught in a piece of rubble from the ceiling. 

 

“Alex-!” Kara jumped forward and launched herself at Lex. Lex easily moved out of the way.

 

“Don’t let your emotions control your actions.” He sent a spell her way, knocking her over. Lena watched with horror as she hit the ground. Lex laughed and turned back to Lena when Kara didn’t move.

 

“Now, that was just too easy,” He sighed, “I’ll have to deal with you next.” 

 

Lex slowly walked over to Lena. Lena backed up, back hitting the wall behind her. 

 

“It’s such a shame too. My own sister.” Lex looked down at his nails, flecking off a smudge of dirt. “I could forgive you for betraying mother, but not me. I never thought- no, I never imagined that  _ you _ would be the one to try to kill me. How did you hide it?”

 

Lena swallowed when he made it to a few inches away from her. “I- I-”

 

“Don’t say love, we both know that isn’t true.”

 

“You’re wrong.” Lena said, eyes flashing, looking up at Lex.

 

“I’m never wrong. I saw into your mind.”

 

“None of it was real. I was playing you Lex.”

 

Lex scoffed. “Unlikely.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. “You aren’t very hard to fool.”

 

“Now, really?” Lex laughed. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“You never seem to these days. It’s just- if I recall Clark has fooled you  _ many _ times-”

 

“Don’t-”

 

“You don’t want to talk about your failures, Lex?”

 

Lex clenched his hand, pushing Lena painfully against the wall. “How did you find out about Clark.” He snarled.

 

“Your mind wasn’t the only one open during those visits-”

 

“You’re- you’re lying-” Lex moved his hand, pressing Lena harder and harder against the wall.

 

“Is that why- you don’t think love is-”

 

Lex growled and sent a spell at Lena, suddenly contorting her in the air. Extreme pain travelled through her limbs. 

 

A sudden flash and gust of wind pushed Lex, sending him flying against the wall fifty feet away. Lena dropped to the ground. She groaned when she hit the floor. She looked over to where Lex was just seconds before.

 

Kara was standing, one leg still in the air. She kicked him.

 

“Why- why are you physically beating him up? Why are you so strong-” Lena gasped out.

 

“Non magic always catches wizards off guard. So I’m using my magic in a nice and  _ physical _ way.” 

 

Lena watched Kara run towards Lex, slumped against the crumbling stone wall. She lifted him by his shirt. Lena ducked down to avoid getting hit by a rogue spell from the duels surrounding her.

 

She watched with awe as Kara levitated upwards, quickly flying down and slamming Lex into the ground. Lena saw him say something to her. Kara moved back and punched him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

 

* * *

 

The aurors arrived shortly after. Kara had managed to restrain the remaining followers who weren’t knocked unconscious by other students.

 

One of aurors grabbed Lena. “Where do you think you’re going, Luthor-”

 

“Stop right there.” 

 

Lena looked up at Kara who was standing in front of them, fury in her eyes.

 

“I’m taking her in-”

 

“You’re absolutely  _ not _ doing that.” Kara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “She didn’t do anything wrong. You have an entire  _ room _ filled with people who’ll testify to that. She’s a double agent.”

 

The auror scoffed. “For who.”

 

“For me.” 

 

Lena and Kara watched the auror’s face pale. They turned around at the sound of the voice. A very disheveled Professor Grant stood behind them with her arms crossed, Professor Henshaw next to her. Kara swallowed.

 

“Thank you, Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers, but we’ll handle everything from here.” Kara mouthed a quick thank you at Professor Grant and walked towards the other students, Lena in tow.

 

* * *

 

“Why is it always you two.” Professor Grant sighed, staring at Lena and Kara tiredly from across her desk.

 

“I-” Lena started.

 

“We-” Kara tried but was cut off my Professor Grant’s shushing.

 

“One at a time.” She looked at Kara expectantly.

 

“We- we had a plan.”

 

“A plan.” Professor Grant deadpanned. Kara and Lena winced. 

 

“Not a great one-”

 

“Obviously.” 

 

Kara frowned and continued. “He was coming anyways. We needed to-”

 

“Stop- stop.” Professor Grant rubbed her temples. “You two should be glad nobody  _ died _ due to your  _ plan _ .”

 

Kara and Lena had the decency to look ashamed.

 

“But-” Professor Grant studied the two girls in front of her for a moment. “I’m glad things worked out the way they did. Don’t look so happy though, you two have detention until the end of your careers here at Hogwarts.” She shook her head. “Flying around thinking you’re some kind of supergirl…” She muttered. 

 

“That’s fair.” Kara sighed and then grinned at Lena. “Not expelled though!”

 

“Haha- yeah.” Lena said uneasily.

 

“Do you have something to share, Miss Luthor.”

  
“I have some information.” Lena glanced at Kara guiltily. “I need to tell you in private though.” 


	23. Chapter 23

Kara nervously swung her legs from under her seat. She looked up at the ceiling. Lena had been in the office for more than half an hour. 

 

“What’s taking so long-” Kara’s head snapped up when the door to Professor Grant’s office opened. Lena slowly walked out and shut the door softly behind her. Kara stood up. “So ?”

 

Lena nodded and grinned. “Everything’s good now.”

 

“Wha- what did you say- if you don’t mind..”

 

Lena bit her lip and grabbed Kara’s arm, moving them to the side of the corridor. “I know where Lex’s base is.”

 

“And you told Professor Grant?”

 

“Yeah- no detentions. For both of us.”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

* * *

 

Kara choked on her water when Alex slapped the back of her head.

 

“What the-”

 

“You could’ve  _ died _ , you idiot-” Alex slapped the bottle out of Kara’s hands. “How the- how the hell did you beat up the  _ fucking Dark Lord of the wizarding world _ .”

 

“Hey-” 

 

“I’m being serious, you idiot-”

 

“I dunno…” Kara shrugged. “I just sort of… happened?”

 

“I’m going to kill you, Kara. I swear to fucking god-” 

 

Kara leaped off of the couch and ran to the other side before Alex could get her.

 

“What is beating  _ me _ up going to prove-” Kara yelped.

 

“You deserve it!” Alex said, grabbing Kara and pulling her in. Alex tightly wrapped her arms around Kara.

 

“You-” Kara froze when she felt Alex shaking. “This isn’t an effective attack-”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Okay.” Kara whispered, rubbing her hands across Alex’s back.

 

* * *

 

Lena pulled Kara in for a sweet kiss. Kara smiled and put her hand on Lena’s cheek. Kara moved back and leaned back on the worn couch in the Hufflepuff common room. Lena swung her foot up, deflecting an incoming paper wad from Winn.

 

“Do you think they’ll cancel the OWLs this year- or the NEWTs.” Winn mumbled from the floor, flipping through a stack of parchment.

 

Lena scoffed and picked up the paper wad from the ground. “I doubt it.”

 

“Wait-” Winn looked up. “You’re graduating this year right?”

 

Lena nodded, throwing the paper wad back at him and propping her feet up on Kara’s lap. Kara craned her neck around Lena’s feet to see the notebook in front of her. 

 

“What the heck is gillyweed anyways…” She muttered, moving to look at her textbook. 

 

“Underwater breathing stuff I think.” 

 

Kara looked down at Mon-El who was sitting next to Winn, textbook on his crossed legs. “You’re right.”

 

“Yeah because I studied.”

 

“Unlike someone…” Lena said under her breath.

 

“I heard that! You’d think that saving the school from certain doom means something…”

 

“It really doesn’t when you helped bring the doom to the school.” Alex said, hitting Kara with her textbook. Kara yelped and kicked Alex lightly on the arm.

 

“That one was actually on me.” Lena sighed. Everyone looked up at her.

 

“Seriously? Is that why you were with Lex at the beginning?” Alex asked, sitting up from her spot on the floor.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I knew it!” Winn said. He turned to James. “You owe me a galleon.”

 

“You bet against my girlfriend?!” Kara said, staring angrily at James who shrugged.

 

“I didn’t actually want to win, obviously.” He laughed, taking the coin out of his pocket and handing it to Winn. “I always lose bets.”

 

Lena hummed and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, pushing her back onto the couch. “Stop getting distracted and study.”

 

Kara pouted. “I was but-”

 

“You wanted to defend my honor?” Lena laughed.

 

“... Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Kara fell to the ground after exiting the Great Hall and groaned.

 

“Get up! You’re blocking the door!” Winn said, pulling Kara’s legs. 

 

“But I totally failed…….” Kara whined. “Why should I move-” She winced when her head banged against the ground as WInn dragged her out of the way.

 

“That’s not-  _ ugh- _ an excuse-  _ why are you so heavy. _ ” 

 

Kara groaned louder, prompting the flow of people walking out of the Great Hall to look at her.

 

“Winn, I’m going to die! Why is Herbology so hardddd….” 

 

“Keep your voice down!” Winn whispered sharply, continuing to drag Kara towards the common room. Kara looked up when Winn stopped.

 

“Why did you-” Kara froze when she saw Lena and Alex standing in front of them. Both of their arms were crossed.

 

“What exactly are you two doing?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrows when Kara scrambled to stand up, knocking into Winn. Both of them stumbled around for a few seconds before standing up and freezing at Lena and Alex’s intense looks.

 

“We- uh-  _ Kara _ decided to lie down on the ground in front of the door and-”

 

“Kara is this true?” Lena said.

 

“I- maybe-”

 

“Both of you are idiots.” Alex said, moving to walk past them. Lena breathed out a laugh and followed Alex.

 

“Good-good luck on the NEWTs!” Kara yelled, spinning around to wave at their retreating forms.

 

“We’ve got this.” Alex said, waving a hand behind her and entering through the doors of the Great Hall, Lena following closely behind her.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want to do when you graduate.” Kara sighed, moving to touch her nose to Lena’s cheek.

 

“Hmm…” Lena sighed when Kara pressed a kiss on her face. “I was thinking about becoming a professor-”

 

“Wait-” Kara jerked back, surprising Lena. “Are you serious?”

 

“What? Yes?” 

 

“Oh my god… Me too.” Kara said. 

 

Lena stared at Kara for a second. “Are- are  _ you _ serious?” She breathed out. Kara pressed her lips against hers and pulled back.

 

“Yes!”

 

* * *

 

Winn pecked Mon-El on the lips as he sat down at the dining table. 

 

“Keep it in your pants, fellas.” Alex said, barely understandable through the bread she was chewing.

 

“Wow? Rude?” Winn said, kicking her from under the table.

 

Alex swallowed and glared at Winn. “You touch me again, I’m cutting your foot off.”

 

“I seriously doubt-”

 

“Winn. She’s being serious.” Kara said, looking up from her food seriously.

 

“Right. This is Alex.” Winn said, gulping. Mon-El rubbed his back comfortingly and took another bite out of the chicken leg in his other hand.

 

“So… Alex…” Kara started, grinning at her sister.

 

“What-”

 

“How’s Lucy.”

 

“I- How should I know-” 

 

Kara snorted, cutting Alex off. “I saw the letters-”

 

“You saw nothing.” Alex glared at Kara. “ _ Right? _ ”

 

“R-right.” Kara said. Lena laughed and patted Kara’s back.

 

“You’re really going on a rampage today, huh?” James said, laughing when Alex glared at him too.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Kara whispered against Lena’s neck. Lena pulled the sheets over the both of them. 

 

“I’ll miss you too Kara.” Lena said. She lowered her voice. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

 

Kara swallowed and wrapped her arms tighter around Lena. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re graduating tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.” She whispered back. 

 

“Where are you going after you leave.” Kara sighed.

 

“I- back to my house I guess.”

 

“Do you want to… stay over with my family until you figure things out?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lena kissed Kara soundly and wrapped her arms tighter around her. Kara smiled and traced her fingers across Lena’s abdomen. 

  
“Then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still Gay and Almost Done ! one more chapter :^)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the support! i really hope yall enjoy this last chapter :,)

**Epilogue**

 

“Prof- Professor! Wait!”

 

Kara froze in the hallway and slowly turned around. “I- Jack? What’s wrong?” She looked down at the out of breath third year worriedly.

 

“Evan-” Jack panted, clutching his stomach. “Evan- told me y-you fought the Dark Lord. And beat him up!”

 

“Where did Evan hear that?” Kara squinted at the boy in front of her.

 

Jack squeaked and scrambled to stand up straighter, puffing out his chest. Kara shook her head and crossed her arms

 

“Are you afraid of me now, Jack?”

 

“I- _no_.”

 

“Jack I’m still Professor Danvers. Nothing has changed.”

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” He slumped down a bit but then looked up at Kara again. “Is it true though?”

 

Kara laughed and nodded, turning back to walk away. She heard his small “woah” and shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at the class whispering to each other in front of her. Glances kept being thrown at her from every side of the room. She sighed and leaned back on her desk at the front of the room. Defence Against The Dark Arts didn’t look like it would get taught today. Kara put down the piece of chalk in her hand.

 

“Who has questions.”

 

Everyone in the class raised their hands. Kara rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. She pointed at a girl in the front of the room.

 

“Did you really not use magic to defeat Lex Luthor?”

 

“Not exactly,” She walked to the front of her desk and sat down on the edge. “I used magic to enhance my physical attacks.” Kara pointed to a boy towards the door.

 

“Can you use wandless magic?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you teach us?”

 

“There is a lesson in your sixth year in case one of you is naturally gifted.” The clock on Kara’s desk clicked a few times to indicate the end of class. “Class dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

Kara settled into the seat next to Lena the teachers table in the Great Hall. Lena smiled at her and gently ran a finger along Kara’s forearm under the table. Kara took in a shuddering breath.

 

“How was your day?” Lena asked lowly, continuing to lightly trace her finger against Kara’s skin.

 

“Good- I- students found out about me and Lex.”

 

Lena looked at her with surprise. “Really?”

 

Kara nodded and took a bite out of the chunk of bread on her plate and nodded. “I just hope they don’t start acting you questions.” She flashed a grin at Lena. “Good thing you’re also known here as Professor Danvers.”

 

“Mhm-” Lena moved her hand to grip Kara’s thigh. “How long do you think it’ll take the other students to catch on that we’re married?” The ring on her left hand glinted from the torches above the table.

 

“Hmm…” Kara considered for a second, reveling in the feeling of Lena’s fingers slowly tracing up her thigh. “A while- probably.”

 

* * *

 

Kara moved in closer to Lena, shifting the blankets so that their bare skin wouldn’t chill from the cold draft coming from the window. Lena mumbled a bit, eyes fluttering. Kara skimmed her hand along the flat of Lena’s stomach and up to her face.

 

“How was class today, Professor Danvers.” Kara whispered, voice cutting through the content silence.

 

Lena hummed. “It was good. Transfiguration is always tricky for first years though.”

 

Kara cupped Lena’s cheek. “They’ll get the hang of it soon enough. I- Alex invited us over for the holidays this year.”

 

“Oh, exciting. Will Lucy be there?”

 

“I’m hoping- Alex told me she’s working on a new case- they’re not sure if she’ll be done by then.”

 

Lena sighed and put her hand over Kara’s. “I’m glad you decided to come here- I mean- Instead of taking the auror offer after graduation.”

 

“Me too.” Kara said, smiling gently at Lena. “You know I love you, right?”

 

“How could I forget.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara began stacking the scattered papers on her desk into semi-organized piles. She flipped through a couple of pages. “Lesson plan, lesson plan, lesson plan-”

 

“Professor Danvers?”

 

Kara looked up. A page was thrust into her hands. “Oh-!” She scanned the page. “Thank you Mister Schott I thought I misplaced this.”

 

Jacob smiled at her embarrassedly. “I- you dropped it by my desk after the demonstration.”

 

Kara laughed. “Of course I did.” She looked up at the first year. “How are your dads?”

 

“Oh! They _just_ finished fixing up the house.”

 

“It’s been four years-”

 

He laughed. “I know! Pop keeps falling off ladders, so...”

 

“So it took longer than it had to. I gotcha.” Kara said, putting the sheet of paper in the stack with her other lesson plans.

 

“Right- uh, Dad told me to tell you we’re coming to Aunt Alex’s too for the holidays.”

 

“Great!” Kara said, clapping her hands together excitedly. “You’re going to get to meet _everyone_.”

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

* * *

 

Lena sat on the edge of her desk at the front of the room, watching the class attempt to replicate the transfiguration spell she demonstrated.

 

“Remember, flick your wand diagonally, not straight up.” She said over the chatter. A few students attempted with the diagonal wand movement.

 

“Woah!” A student in the front jumped back when her bowl transformed into a bird. Within a minute, a dozen birds were flapping around the classroom.

 

Lena smiled at the group. “Does anyone have any questions?”

 

The last person in the class managed to transfigure his bowl. A hand at the side of the room rose.

 

“Yes?” She looked over to the third year student

 

“Are you an the other Professor Danvers married?”

 

A gasp rang through the class. Both Ravenclaws and Slytherins in shock at the question. Lena stared at the student for a few seconds, gaze making the boy swallow in fear.

 

“We are.” Lena finally said evenly. “Class dismissed.”

 

Chatter broke out through the classroom. A few students sprinted out of the room, presumably to spread the news.

 

Lena sat down at her desk after the last person left and dropped her head onto the surface, knocking an inkwell onto the floor with the slam.

 

_“Why did I do that!_

 

* * *

 

Before she knew it, Lena felt herself being sharply tugged into an empty classroom. “What-?”

 

A hand stopped her from finishing.

 

 _“I got three hours of students asking about our marriage-”_ Kara whispered but then paused when she saw the fearful look on Lena’s face. “Oh for heck’s sake-” Kara moved her hand off of Lena’s mouth and quickly pressed her lips in its place.

 

“Mmf-” Lena pulled back, “You- you’re not mad-?”

 

Kara surged forward again, pushing Lena harder against the closed door, kissing Lena thoroughly and moved down to kiss her neck. “Of course not- I got to talk about you for the rest of the day- I just-” Kara pulled back. “Thought you didn’t want anyone to know?”

 

Lena barked out a laugh. “I think people were bound to notice when we share the same last name.”

 

Kara bit her lip in consideration and then nodded. “Yeah- I guess you’re right- just- give me warning next time?”

 

“I- of course.” Lena said, smiling gently at Kara. Her eyes flicked down to her lipstick, smeared across Kara’s mouth and face. Kara’s eyes followed the movement.

 

“Do you think we have time for a quick one before supper?” Kara asked, swallowing when she saw Lena’s eyes dilate in the dim light of the empty classroom.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara!” Alex ran over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. “You’re- you’re early.” She moved back and then over to hug Lena.

 

“I- yeah. I wanted to help out before everyone arrived.” Kara said, smiling at her disheveled sister. “Is Lucy coming?”

 

“Yes- I got off work earlier but her case- she’s in America right now.”

 

“Wow, let’s hope the floo networks aren’t too backed up tonight.” Lena said, taking her coat off and hanging it on the hook by the door. Kara hung her coat next to Lena’s.

 

“How’s your case going, by the way?” Kara asked, following Alex through the house.

 

Alex hummed and sat down in a couch. Kara and Lena sat across from her. “Finished it up this morning. Some idiot forgot to cover his tracks after stealing a dragon-” She paused.

 

“What?” Kara asked, folding her legs up onto the couch.

 

“I- I saw Maggie today.”

 

Lena looked at Kara warily and back at Alex. “What happened?” Kara asked, sitting up straighter.

 

“She’s good- um, well she’s a dragon trainer now-” Alex broke off to laugh for a second. “Not hard to believe, huh?”

 

“Did she mention-”

 

“Yeah. We’re talking after the new year. I think it’s about time I resolved this.” Alex said, rubbing her hands over her thighs. “I thought- I thought we would end up together- you know? That year- I- I really thought something was different with her-”

 

“Is this the first time you’ve seen her since?” Lena asked gently.

 

Alex swallowed and nodded her head, looking at her cup of tea. “Ten years. I- I forgive her. You know?” She looked up at Kara. “She went back to finish her seventh year after you graduated. Her- her case end up being thrown out after her parents got killed.”

 

“They were-”

 

“Followers. Yeah. Forced her into it.”

 

Kara bit down on her lip. “Are you still-”

 

“In love with her? Maybe a little. But things are different now.” Alex sighed and drank the last of her already cold tea. “I just want to- talk this through with her- it’s been holding me back for a long time.”

 

Kara nodded. She got up and sat down next to Alex, wrapping her arms around her sister. “If you need anything, just let me know-”

 

“I need you to help me finish up dinner you goof.”

 

“Thanks for ruining the moment.” Kara grumbled, getting up to walk to the kitchen. Lena laughed, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise, sharing an amused look with Alex.

 

* * *

 

“Professor!”

 

“Jacob!” Kara said back, echoing the tone of the young boy. She sat down in a stool, continuing to mix the dough with a whisk. “You know you can call me Kara, right?”

 

“Um- that’s just weird.” He said, wrinkling his nose at Kara.

 

“Did you just get here?”

 

Jacob nodded. “Dad wants to talk to you about something.”

 

Kara got up and set the bowl down on the counter, following the first year out of the kitchen and to the seating area.

 

“Kara! Hey!” Winn stood up and ran to Kara to give her a hug. Mon-El wrapped his arms around both of them.

 

“Can’t- breathe-” Kara wheezed out and then took in a deep breath when the two men released her from their tight hug.

 

“How’s Jacob been in class?” Winn asked, grinning embarrassedly. Mon-El rubbed his back and moved to sit back down on the couch.

 

“He’s been great!” Kara said and then lowered her voice. “Top of the first year class.”

 

“Nice.” Winn said, smiling proudly at his son who was helping Lena in the kitchen with the cookies Kara had started making. He touched Kara’s elbow. “Can I talk to you about something? In private?” He glanced at Mon-El who was laughing at something James was telling him.

 

Kara nodded and led him into an empty bedroom. Winn closed the door behind them and paced a few times across the room.

 

“What’s up-”

 

“How did you propose to Lena?” He asked, interrupting Kara, looking at her hopefully.

 

“I- what?”

 

Winn shook his head and started pacing again. “I bought a ring- _oh my god I bought a ring-”_

 

“Winn! Winn- calm down-”

 

“Kara! It’s in my pocket!”

 

Kara put her her hand up catching the worn out box before it hit her in the face.

 

“I don’t know what to do!”

 

Kara opened the small leather box and stared down at the simple silver ring. “Wow- Winn-”

 

“I’ve had it for two weeks Kara!” Winn sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. “What if he says no-”

 

Kara laughed and closed the box gently, handing it to a stunned Winn. “Winn. You two are basically already married. _You adopted a kid-”_

 

“What if that’s not enough for him- what if-”

 

“Winn. Propose tonight before you go to sleep. Don’t make a big deal out of it. You love him, right?”

 

“I- of course.”

 

“Then everything will work out fine.” Kara smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

 

* * *

 

Kara sat down at the table just as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it-”

 

“It’s probably Lucy.” James said from around his bite of bread. Kara nodded and walked over to the front door, sliding a few times from the melted snow tracked into the house. She quickly opened the door just as the doorbell rang again and flung herself for a hug when she saw Lucy standing at the other side.

 

“Kara-”

 

“Carry me inside, I’m tired.”

 

“And you don’t think I’m tired after this month?” Lucy laughed and slowly trudged into the house, closing the door behind her with one foot.

 

“Alex!” Kara yelled.

 

“What!”

 

“Look who’s here!”

 

Lucy continued walking towards the dining room but then froze when Alex ran over to the two of them. She dropped Kara and pulled Alex in for a tight hug all in one motion.

 

Kara groaned from the floor and put a hand over her eyes. “Don’t start making out-”

 

“Shut up-” Alex said firmly. “I haven’t had her home for like a month.”

 

Kara stuck her tongue out at them and walked back to the dining room and sat down on Lena’s lap.

 

“Why-”

 

“There won’t be enough seats when Lucy comes so-”

 

“Kara, we’re literally wizards, don’t be like this.” Lena laughed, waving her wand and transfiguring a small statue by the door into another chair for the table. Kara grumbled and waved her hand to move it next to the head of the table. She slowly got off of Lena and sat back at her chair.

 

Lucy and Alex walked back in tightly holding hands and sat next to each other at the head of the table. James got up and hugged Lucy from behind and walked into the kitchen to get a pitcher of water.

 

Kara nudged Alex and motioned at her lips. Alex quickly scrubbed at the lipstick residue left there by Lucy.

 

 _“Did you tell her-_ ”

 

Alex shook her head and took a drink of water after James poured her some.

 

“After.”

 

Kara nodded and grabbed Lena’s hand to hold under the table. Lena smiled at her briefly, pausing her conversation with Eliza from across the table. Kara rubbed her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand and smiled at the people sitting around at the table. She raised her glass when Alex made a toast to the group. The tree and candles lit by the window glowed brightly against the low lighting of the room.

 

* * *

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Lucy asked, leaning against the wall of their bedroom door.

 

“I- yeah. I saw Maggie today.” Alex said after a few seconds.

 

Lucy’s jaw tightened. “And how was that.” She said evenly after a beat.

 

“I’m not in love with her- not like that anymore- but we’re talking after the new year.”

 

Lucy nodded and sat down on the bed, slumping her shoulders over. “I wouldn’t be mad you know-”

 

“About what.”

 

“If you went back to her-”

 

“Stop. Lucy, look at me.” Alex said, putting her hands on Lucy’s cheeks. “It’s been ten years. How much longer is it going to take to make you realize that I chose you?”

 

Lucy swallowed and put her hands atop Alex’s. “I’m sorry I’m not around much-”

 

Alex silenced her with a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

“Mon-El.”

 

Mon-El groaned and turned over. “Is it morning?”

 

“No- I just finished brushing my teeth-” Winn paused when her heard a snore. He shook Mon-El for a few seconds. “Come on-”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Mon-El cracked one eye open, then the other. “Winn? What- is Jacob okay?”

 

“Yes- just- look!” Winn thrust his hand to Mon-El. Mon-El sat up against the headboard of the bed and squinted down.

 

“What-”

 

“Take it.”

 

“Is this-” Mon-El took the small leather box and looked up at Winn with disbelief. Winn nodded and grinned when Mon-El slowly opened the box. “I- Yeah. Finally.”

 

Winn scoffed. “You could’ve proposed too-”

 

“Uh no? I’m obviously the lady in this relationship-”

 

“What gave you that idea?”

 

“I brought Jacob into this world-”

 

“Mon-El! Signing the adoption papers first does not mean you brought him into the world!”

 

“Says who?” Mon-El said, slipping on the silver ring and crossing his arms.

 

“Uh? Everyone who’s ever been pregnant?”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Winn shook his head and sat back onto the bed. “Just kiss me already.”

 

* * *

 

Lena smiled into the short kiss Kara gave her before waving her hand to shut the lights off.

 

“We should do this more often.” Lena sighed.

 

“Do what.” Kara asked, moving her head to rest in the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

Lena hummed. “Visit family. Get together again. It was nice.”

 

Kara smiled, kissing Lena’s neck gently. Her hands skimmed along Lena’s thighs and rested at the base of her ribs. “Yeah. All of us together- I miss everyone all the time.”

 

“Once a year isn’t enough.”

 

Kara shook her head. “We should all do something for Winn and Mon-El’s engagement-”

 

“Engagement?”

 

Kara laughed. “Right. That’s happening tonight. Winn asked me how he should do it earlier.”

 

“Ah.” Lena said and then sighed. She pulled Kara closer to her, rubbing her hand along Kara’s back. Kara scooted up to kiss Lena on the lips gently, and then with a bit more force. Lena let out a content sigh. “You know I love you right?”

 

“I do.” Kara laughed, kissing along Lena’s jawline. Kara grinned when she shivered, moving to situate herself on top of Lena. “Do- do you still want me? After all this time?”

  
“Oh, Kara.” Lena said softly, brushing the hair from Kara’s face. She leaned in to rest her head against Kara’s forehead and  pulled her in for a short kiss. Her breath tickled Kara’s lips as she let out a shaky breath and smiled fondly. “I always want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my final note: Gay


End file.
